Hermione Querido Diario
by SaRaGeN
Summary: Hermione tiene un diario y una nueva compañera de escuela que no es del todo normal... aunque podría serlo después de todo. Vemos el final de la velada... un vistazo al pasado y otro muy sutil al futuro...
1. Vísperas de cambio

****

Vísperas de cambio

En el tren, lunes del 2003

Querido diario:

"¿Querido diario?" pensó Hermione "¿Así empezaré esto? No puede ser. Bueno en realidad no es mi culpa, hasta parece que mi madre no me conociera. Ya sabe que es lo que me gusta, supongo que pensó que como me gustan las composiciónes me gustaría tener una de mis días en Hogwarts…no podía ser más diferente a lo que me hubiera gustado. Al menos los años anteriores me regaló cosas que en realidad me gustaban. Probablemente le costó mucho trabajo pasar tiempo buscandome un regalo en el callejón Diagón…bueno, a fin de cuentas es una muggle y le cuesta algo de trabajo entender siquiera como es que yo salí así. La mochila del primer año era genial, con todos esos compartimentos mágicos me sentía toda una experta en el arte de hacer caber todos los libros posibles; en segundo me compró una hermosa colcha para mi cama en mi dormitorio, tenía dibujadas las figuras de infinidad de criaturas mágicas y se ajusta a la temperatura ambiente; creo que en tercero fueron unos tenis…si eso debió ser, eran tan cómodos, que a pesar de que no soy una fanática de practicar deportes me daban ganas de correr; finalmente el año pasado me compró la túnica de gala más hermosa que encontró, debió costarle una fortuna, y además me ayudó a buscar una poción para lograr que mi cabello luciera tan liso…sin embargo, para romper con la tradición, mamá se quedó sin ideas y me compró un diario, ¿para que demonios me sirve un diario me pregunto yo? Estoy segura que mamá se sentirá decepcionada si en las vacaciónes ve que mi diario esta tan envuelto en el papel mágico como cuando me lo dió. Tengo tanta flojera, pero que más puedo hacer, tal vez todos tienen razón en decir que paso demasiado tiempo estudiando; es cierto que tener dos amigos tan revoltosos como lo son Harry y Ron me ha hecho un poco más alivianada, digo ahora uso palabras como "alivianada"…eso es un progreso considerable. Que más se le puede hacer…en todo caso no puedo empezar con esa ridícula frase de "Querido diario"…piensa Hermione…a lo mejor sería bueno ponerle un nombre en particular, así me sentiría mas a gusto cuando escriba cosas demasiado privadas…¡pero qué estoy diciendo! ¿un nombre en particular para una libreta? No puede ser…en que me he convertido, bueno, en una chica después de todo; he visto el diario de Lavender, creo que se llama Jesee…recuerdo que me comentó una vez que así se llamó su primera mejor amiga…¿cúal era el nombre de mi primera mejor amiga? No creo recordar…un momento, recuerdo a una vecina muggle que me solía rogar para que jugara con ella…su nombre era…era…¡oh, sí! Georgia. Le llamaré así, me importa poco lo que cualquiera pueda pensar de ella…dije ella…estoy enloqueciendo…"

Querida Georgia:

Me da gusto conocerte, es la primera vez que te escribo y espero que pronto recupere la razón y deje de hacerlo…

"Haz un esfuerzo Hermione…"

Ya estoy en quinto grado, estoy muy emocionada por que ví a Ron y a Harry después de las vacaciones, es una lástima que Harry tuviera que quedarse en casa de sus tíos para pretegerse de Voldemort…me sentí un poco rara al verlo al llegar al tren, de hecho sentí que el estaba un poco intimidado, tu sabes, por el beso en la mejilla que le dí al salir del curso pasado saliendo del tren, es solo que no lo pude resistir…siempre me cayó bien desde que lo conocí, si no fuera por Ron…he sentido que tal vez Ron piensa en mí no solo como su amiga, me ha tratado muy posesivamente y se nota que le gusto…no ha de querer adimitirlo.

¿Qué puedo hacer para rechazarlo sin hacerlo sentir mal? Probablemente es imposible, no imagino cómo se sentiría mejor cuando le diga que estoy interesada en Harry y no en él, deja de lo que me diría a mi, dejaría de hablarle a Harry, ese es su problema, es tan impulsivo…lamentablemente Harry solo piensa en esa zorra de Cho Chang…no debería llamarla así tomando en cuenta de que su novio acaba de morir asesinado…de hecho creo que aprovechó la situación para hacerse la sufrida…que no crea que no ví la expresión de preocupación de Harry cuando la vió llorar…estuve a punto de abofetearlo. 

Bueno, continuando en lo del primer día, espero que me vaya bien, se supone que debía escribir el diario cuando el día terminara, pero creo que por la tarde estaré muy ocupada instalandome, además de que hoy es la cena de recepción, junto con la selección de los alumnos de primero.

"¿Dónde estarán esos chicos?"

Ron y Harry han decidido ir por el tren saludando a todo el mundo, creo que los hermanos de Ron les han cedido el honor de jugar la primera broma del curso y obviamente han escojido a Malfoy.

No debería decir esto, digo, su padre es un mortífago y es un Slytheryn pero eso no le quita ser guapo…no lo he visto aún pero sospecho que este año esta más bueno que en los años pasados. Me siento avergonzada pero es que es tan guapo, Pansy Parkinson ha estado loquita por él siempre y hace un rato pasó hablando con sus amigas de lo bien que se puso el muchacho este año…sin embargo, al notar que escuché su conversación, me hicieron malas caras y se largaron…no puedo esperar a verlo…también supongo que Dean se ha puesto bien, es bien parecido pero se junta con ese tonto de Seamus, con razón ninguna chica se le acerca…me temo que tiene a Parvati en la mira, el año pasado se corrió el rumor de que había prometido ligarsela, ya fuera ella o su hermana.

De repenté un sonido estruendoso llegó al compartimiento de Hermione desde algún lugar del tren.

Carcajadas se oyeron algo alejadas y todos los alumnos, incluyendola, se asomaron para saber que pasaba; Harry Potter y Ron Weasley corrían como desesperados hacia ella sin contener la risa.

-Hermione…jajajajaja…será mejor que entres…jajajajaja…-Ron no podía contenerse más, empujó a la chica dentro del compartimento y se tiró al sillón llorando de la risa.

Harry no estaba muy diferente, ya nisiquiera podía respirar.

-¿Qué han hecho? Cuantenme

-Ni te lo imaginas- empezó Harry –ya sabes que Malfoy tiene el cabello rubio ¿no?

-Como no va a saberlo Harry…jajaja…no es tonta.

-Bueno, el punto es que utilizamos un hechizo para volverselo naranja. Podrías jurar que es un Wealsey.

-Sí, esta maldiciendonos justo ahora, pero no importa por que cualquiera lo confundiría…le pusimos pecas también…jajajaja.

-No puedo creerlo, Ron, con esa broma estas aceptando que es bueno que la gente se burle de tu apariencia.

-No puedo creerlo Hermione…tienes el maravilloso poder de ver todo desde el lado amargado…

-Supongo que fue gracioso tambien…

-¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo que lo pidieran en la lista.

Harry se acababa de sentar justo al lado de Hermione y había tomado el diario color marrón que su madre le había regalado.

-¡Dejalo!- exclamó Hermione arrebatandoselo y metiendolo a su mochila, no sin antes cerrar su candado.

-Perdon…no pensé que te enojaras…¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Pués de poder si puedes por que tienes boca, el que te la responda es otra cosa.

-¿Era un diario?

-Como dije el responder es otra cosa. Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia. En lugar de pensar en eso podrías estar afuera burlandote de Malfoy que viene hacia acá con su varita.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los dos chicos.

Al parecer Harry había olvidado el diario, gracias a Dios por que no sería muy bueno que lo leyera, aunque solo tuviera escrita una página.

-¡Señor Malfoy!-se oyó detrás de él- ¡Venga acá en este mismo instante! ¡Potter, Weasley también!

Era la profesora Sprout, normalmente no se hubieran preocupado, pero el hechizo de los chicos había afectado al parecer no solo a Mafoy y Crabbe si no también a los que estaban en los compartimientos contiguos.

Hermione decidió ir con sus amigos para defenderlos si había problemas…aunque también era una gran oportunidad para ver a Malfoy, naturalmente no se vería al natural, pues, como había dicho Harry, parecería un Weasley de sangre pura.

Malfoy estaba que no soportaba el coraje, estupidos Gryffindor, podrían estar seguros que tomaría venganza, el no había estado oscioso todo el verano, también había aprendido algunos conjuros personalemente.

-¿Me podría alguien explicar por que el señor Malfoy es pelirrojo ahora?- demandó la señora Sprout tomando del brazo a Malfoy.

Harry y Ron no podían abrir la boca, sabían que si lo hacian estallarían el carcajadas.

-¿Y bien?

-Ellos vinieron a nuestro compartimiento y nos hecharon un hechizo maestra- explicó Malfoy haciendo su conocida cara de sufrido.

Sin embargo, la señora Sprout seguía siendo una Hufflepuff, lo que significaba que no estaba de parte de Slytherin.

-¿Potter? ¿Algo que agregar antes de que reste puntos a su casa de una buena vez?

-¡No puede hacer eso! Las clases aún no empiezan, ni siquiera estamos en Hogwarts.

-Oh, puedo y mucho, creame señor Potter.

-Era solo una broma de bienvenida maestra-explicó Hermione mientras entraba con sus amigos- Malfoy se lo merece, se ha estado burlando de los Weasley, pensaron que sería una buena idea hacerlo ver como uno para que no siguiera así.

-¡Ja! Como si eso fuera cambiar algo, aún soy Darco Malfoy, y aun que parezca un misarable Weasley aún tengo sangre de clase, y un fondo monetario notablemente mayor que el tuyo, estupido Ronald.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué clase de modales son esos? Cinco puntos menos a Slytherin por ser irrespetuoso, y cinco a cada uno de los Gryffindors por hacer bromas pesadas.

-¡Eso no es justo! Ellos empezaron, solo me defendía, ¿como puede hacerles el mismo catigo que a mi?

-Fin de la discusión señor, sin embargo, tiene razón, yo también terminé siendo pelirroja y mi compañera tambien, veinte puntos menos por descuido y falta de consideración.

La profesora Sprout estaba a punto de enviarlos a sus asientos cuando la puerta de su lugar se abrió.

Una mujer de unos 19 años salió, era muy hermosa, lamentablemente también se había vuelto pelirroja pero su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, tenía una cara angelical pero llena de pecas, aún así, Harry, Ron y Malfoy no pasaron por alto que tenía muy buen cuerpo.

-Vamos "profesora" no sea tan dura con ellos, tienen razón en eso de que tadavía no estan en Hogwarts, yo que tú solo les daría una pequeña advertencia y los perdonaría, ahora que lo mencionas, el pelirrojo te va muy bien, y a mí no me va mal- dijo enroscandose el cabello entre los dedos.

-Pero Nora…

-A-a, nada de peros, se indulgente por una vez.

-Esta bien, tienen suerte de que la profesora Ashcroft haya intercedido por ustedes, pueden irse ¡Un momento! Antes debo romper el hechizo. Finite Incantatem!

Entonces Malfoy volvió a tener su cabello rubio y las pecas se fueron, así como las de la prof. Sprout, la chica y los amigos de Malfoy.

Hermione entonces se fijó que Draco no había cambiado mucho pero sin duda era muuuy guapo.

-¿Qué me miras…Gryffindor?

Obviamente la presencia de dos profesoras evitaron que Malfoy dijera algo como "Sangre sucia".

La maestra Ashcroft seguía de pie junto a Sprout mirando a los niños con una sonrisa amplia.

Hermione empezó a notar que los chicos no dejaban de mirar a la señorita Ashcroft y no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos por no ser tan bella como ella…¡un momento! Ahora que se fijaba mejor pudo notar lo rara que era la señorita Ashcroft, tenía el cabello azul rey, sin duda se veía bien pero algo extraño, sus labios y ojos eran azules también y sus uñas tenían un tinte azul.

"Que raro, creo haber leído en algún lado hacrca de algo parecido pero no puedo recordarlo…"

La señora Sprout mandó a todos a sus compartimientos y regresó al suyo con su compañera.

Malfoy y sus amigos se dirigieron al otro carro de donde venían y Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron al suyo. Todos los alumnos que habían estado mirando volvieron a sus lugares cuchicheando hacerca de la hermosa y rara mujer que estaba con Sprout.

-¿Quién sería esa mujer?-preguntó Ron.

-Probablemente una amiga de la maestra.

-Espero que sea su nueva asistente…de repente siento unas ganas tremendas de ir a clase de Herbología-contestó Harry ignorando el cometario de Hermione.

-Sabes…a mi también-dijo Ron riendose con Harry.

Hermione se sentía algo desplazada, Harry y Ron podían ser sus mejores amigos, y bastante útiles para ayudar en determinados conflictos, sin embargo, no le parecía correcto comentarles de Malfoy, Dean o inclúso ellos mismos, y sin duda se sentía incomoda de escuchar esos comentarios hacerca de una muchacha que acababan de conocer.

Cuando los tres acababan de sentarse la profesora MacGonaggal pasó por el pasillo.

-¿Qué fué todo el alboroto? Estaba al fondo de el tren y parece que ya es tarde.

-No fué nada de que preocuparse profesora- le dijo Hermione- la maestra Sprout tuvo todo bajo control.

-Bien, entonces niños por favor preparen sus baúles por que estamos a punto de llegar.

Entonces se escuchó el chirriár de las ruedas del ferrocarril, habían llegado.

Hermione esuvo algo distraída durante todo el camino al castillo, por raro que le pareciera, lo único que quería era ir a su dormitorio a escribir en su nuevo diario; no podía entender como derepente una cosa tan trivial y vergonzosa pudo convertirse en su único desahogo femenino. Había ya considerado hablar con Parvati o Lavender, incluso con alguna de las otras chicas de Gryffindor, había hasta pensado en MacGonaggal o hasta en Dumbledore, pero las chicas probablemente no serían de ayuda si no que agrandarían el problema, y los profesores estaban muy ocupados para atender las necesidades hormonales de una chiquilla de 15 años.

Finalmente llegó la hora de ir a la cena.

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban caminando al Gran Comedor junto con los demás chicos de quinto año cuando Seamus Finiggan volteó para hablarles.

-¿Oigan ya vieron a la super chava?-les preguntó a Harry y Ron.

-No ¿dónde?-dijo Ron.

-Por ahí.

Hermióne volteó hacia donde estaba usualmente puesto el cuadro de honor, en este todavía estaban las fotos del último semestre del año pasado y por supuesto la foto de Hermione encabezaba la de cuarto grado, seguida por una Ravenclaw y luego algunos Slytherin y Gryffindors. Parada frente al cuadro, se encontraba una muchacha más o menos de su edad, tenía el cabello azul como la señorita Ashcroft del tren, llevaba puesta una túnica negra algo ajustada y muchos adornos en las muñecas. La chica se volvió, al parecer le había aburrido el cuadro de honor por que tenía la cara de fastidio más enorme que jamás hubieran visto. Aún así todos se quedaron sin habla, la chica tenía la boca y los ojos pintados de negro, tenía perforadas las orejas, y no solo el lóbulo sino todas las orejas, también la ceja y la naríz, podía verse un pequeño tatuaje de un dragón en el cuello y su túnica era bastante escotada. Hermione oyó a Pansy Parkinson pasar y burlarse de la muchacha considerandola bastante impetuosa y una ofrecida declarada, sin embargo Parvati Patil pensaba que era super cool, diciendo que ella sí no se guiaba por lo que la gente pensara de ella; personalmente a Hermione le daba igual…concordaba con Pansy pero también apreciaba la honestidad.

La profesora MacGonaggal llegó y obligó a todos a seguir caminando a el comedor. Entonces Hermione vió a Ginny, parecía muy sorprendida por el aspecto de la muchacha asi que se acercó a ella.

-Hola Ginny, pareces algo asustada.

-Lo estoy, ¿viste la cara de todos cuando se volteó? A mi nunca nadie me ha mirado así y nadie lo hará.

-Vamos Ginny, no me dirás que te gustaría que te miraran así también, solo les impresionó su físico, seguro que cuando la conozcan la sabrán juzgar mejor.

Ginny y Hermione se separaron en la mesa para ir cada una a su grado.

-¡Bienvenidos!-exclamó Dumbledore.

Este año llevaba una túnica verde bordada con hemosas aves extrañas que Hermione había visto en libros de climas Tropicales. La mesa de los profesores estaba prácticamente igual, Hagrid estaba sentado a la orilla y le guiñó un ojo cuando cruzaron las miradas, en seguida estaba Calligra la maestra de runas antiguas, luego Trelawney de adivinación, el de estudios muggles, madame Hooch y luego MacGonaggal seguida por Dumbledore, en seguida estaba Snape y luego Flitwick, Vector, y la chica del tren, el profesor Binns nunca asistía a los banquetes por sentirse avergonzado al no poder comer. Ahora la mujer del cabello azul se lo había dejado suelto y su túnica era blanca, algo inusual pero hermosa…Hermione no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia.

En tanto que Hermione analizaba la mesa y a la nueva mujer Dumbledore había dicho gran parte de su discurso.

-…finalmente, quiero presentarles a su nueva maestra de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, como sabrán el profesor Moody no era él mismo exactamente el año pasado, y a pesar de que se había ganado nuestra simpatía, no podíamos seguir teniendolo entre nosotros. Afortunadamente, he tenido la suerte de encontrar a una de las personas más instruidas en el tema de lo oscuro, es hija de uno de los famosos aurores de estos tiempos, Rudolph Ashcroft, les presento a su nueva profesora Nora Ashcroft.

La mujer de cabello azul se levanto entonces de su silla y pidió a Dumbledore permiso para hablar.

Todos lo alumnos aplaudieron por cortesía pero los chicos sin duda querían verla más que escucharla.

-Nyrbs Mivgraa Hogwarts!-dijo la señorita Ashcroft, todos los alumnos la miraron perplejos exepto Hermione, había estudiado algo así, y le sonaba, pero no podía recordar que era…

-¡Buenas Noches Hogwarts! Mi nombre es Nora Ashcroft y seré su nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, se que tal vez ustedes vean rara la forma en que luzco, bueno la razón es que no soy del todo un humano como ustedes.

Todo el comedor quedó perplejo ¿no lo era? Todos exepto Hermione, ella ya lo sospechaba.

-No se asusten, lo que pasa es que tengo genes de gente de agua combinados con de mago y hada…¿ninguna idea?

¡Al fin lo recordaba! La mezcla de estas tres razas era relativamente reciente, el Ministerio de Magia ni siquiera tenía la raza apuntada como oficial, la habían llamado Asvr, como se llamaban ellos mismos en su dialecto personal. Hermione levantó la mano orgullosa de si misma.

-¿Sí?

-Les llaman Asvr ¿no?

-Correcto, debes ser alguien muy estudiosa para saberlo pequeña, te felicito, bueno ella tiene razón. Espero que este año aprendamos muchas cosas. Gracias.

Hermione se senía felíz de haber recordado a la raza especial a la que pertenecía su nueva maestra.

Después de el discurso se ralizó la selección de alumnos. Hubo muchos Gryffindors por lo que la mesa estaba a reventar además de que había un relajo estruendoso.

Dumbledore se puso de pié cuando el último alumno, un Hufflepuff, se había ido a sentar a su mesa.

-Bien, este año tenemos una nueva estudiante, ella entrará a quinto grado ya que por causas de fuerza mayor tuvo que mudarse a Inglaterra. Les pido a los alumnos de quinto que la reciban como un nuevo miembro de su casa y la apoyen en lo que necesite. Por favor pasa Ashcroft, Tallulah.

Para sorpresa de todos la chica dark del pasillo entró al gran comedor. Hermione notó que se había cambiado la túnica por una más decente y había recogido su cabello en un chongo rebelde. Tenía una cara burlona cuando entró frente a los Hufflepuff dejandolos sin habla así como a los Gryffindor. La chica subió al pequeño banco y se colocó el viejo sombrero seleccionador, apenas se lo había colocado cuando el sombrero gritó…

Que les pareció??? Ojalá no haya sido demasiado agragar dos mujeres a la historia pero ya era hora de que una dark entrara. A que casa creen que entre? Escribanme a no262a@aol.com o a noriko_gen@hotmail.com para cualquier comentario, felicitación, reproche o sugerencia.

Gracias por leerlo completo!!! Les prometo que en el proximo capítulo Hermione le hablará a la nueva chica y descubrirá que un diario no es tan mala cosa después de todo…

Adios y hasta luego

Atte: SaRaGeN J 

__

Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©.


	2. La novedad del curso

****

La novedad del curso

¡¡¡Sly…!!!

¿Sly? ¿Solo Sly? ¿Eso que se suponía que debía significar? Si la chica pertenecía a Slytherin por qué el Sombrero simplemente no lo gritaba.

-Parece que se ha arrepentido-susurró Ron.

-¿Tú crees? Yo pensé que el Sombrero Seleccionador era infalible-dijo Harry. Dentro, él sabía que el Sombrero había dudado de mandarlo a Slytherin a él también pero había tenido el tacto de no gritarlo para que todos se enteraran.

Todas las mesas estaban en silencio…expectantes, los chicos Slytherin ya habían empezado a gritar cuando el Sombrero dejó de hablar, debía ser un error…Las demás casas se veían preocupadas pero era comprensible. Ninguna otra casa querría a una chica que estuvo a punto de ser una Slytherin, por muy atractiva que fuera.

Entonces el Sombrero abrió la boca de nuevo para gritar…

¡¡¡Rave…!!!

¿Rave? Todos los Ravenclaw estaban asustados. ¿Un posible Slytherin en su casa? Para nada. Gracias al Sombrero que se había vuelto a interrumpir en medio.

La mesas Hufflepuff y Gryffindor estaban atemorizados.

¿Qué podía tener esa chica en la cabeza para que el Sombrero de equivocara dos veces?

Hermione estaba más sorprendida que todos. Había leído infinidad de libros hacerca de el Sombrero y el proceso mágico de Selección. Trataba de ver la cara de la chica, debía de sentirse muy avergonzada o algo molesta pero no parecía haber nada raro en su cara exepto tal vez esa sonrisa burlona.

Entonces recordó a la profesora Ashcroft…debía de ser su hermana mayor por el apellido, volteó a verla discretamente. La maestra estaba claramente molesta, su ceño estaba muy fruncido y tenía un puchero de ira que no podía con él. Sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente en el mantel. 

El Sombrero abrió la boca de nuevo y gritó:

¡¡¡Gry…ffindor!!!

Una Gryffindor, era una Gryffindor.

La chica se quitó el sombrero arreglandose los mechones de cabello que salían de su chongo. Los de su mesa estaban bastante confundidos que no sabían si aplaudir o abuchearla. Finalmente solo se oyeron algunos aplausos de cortesía pero nadie se puso de pie o saludó a la nueva cuando se sentó en un lugar vacío (de milagro) en frente de Hermione.

-¡Todos a comer entonces!-gritó Dumbledore.

Los platos de todos los estudiantes se llenaron de esquisitas empanadas de diversos rellenos. En el centro de las mesas aparecieron platillos desde langostas enormes hasta ensaladas frescas.

Harry y Ron, sentados junto a Hermione, empezaron a tomar su comida, así como todos los demás, pero no le quitaban la vista a la chica.

Su sonrisa se había borrado ya, ahora perecía muy interesada en los alimentos. Al lado de ella estaba Parvati Patil.

-Hola, me llamo Parvati y ella es Lavender-dijo mientras señalaba a su amiga- vamos a quinto año también.

-Hola- respondió la muchacha con una expresión tan agradable que Hermione no podía comprender como pudo haber cambiado su actitud de impertinencia y burla tan rápido- Soy Tallulah, pero me gusta que me digan Tall, Tallulah es muy cursi.

-Vaya, que nombre tan raro. ¿Por qué te pusieron así?

-Creo que mi madre me lo puso por que así se llama la hija de una famosa artista muggle.

-Hola. Yo soy Hermione.

Ron y Harry se sorprendieron mucho. Hermione no era una chica muy popular y nunca se atrevía a hablarle a alguien así.

-Mucho gusto. Te llamas como una chica en una obra de Shakespeare ¿no?

-Sí. Es raro que alguien sepa eso.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho leer, y como mi hermana solía estar en una compañía de teatro pues me leí todas sus obras.

-Eso es genial. A mí también me encanta leer.

Harry entonces le dió un pequeño codazo a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No nos vas a presentar a tu nueva amiga?

-Ush…Esta bien…¿Tallulah? 

-¿Eh? Tall por favor.

-Oh, si lo siento, Tall, quisiera presentarte a mis amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

-Hola.

-¡Hola!

-Espera, ¿dijiste Harry Potter?

-Ehhh…pues sí…

-¡Increíble! Jamás soñé con conocer al famoso Harry Potter. ¿Puedo ver tu cicatríz?

-¡Claro!- contestó inusualmente felíz, nunca había sentido tanto orgullo de mostrarla.

-¡Es tan cool! ¿Me dejarías copiar el diseño?

-Si, ¿para qué?

-Mira.

Tallulah entonces sacó su varita de su túnica, era inusualmente delgada pero muy larga.

-Sovih xpoose!

Acercó su varita a la frente de Harry, este, un poco asustado, se hizo hacia atrás.

-Calma no te dolerá, he hecho esto muchas veces.

Entonces tocó la cicatríz en forma de rayo y en su varita se prendió una pequeña luz negra que soltaba algo de humo. Tall subió el pie a su asiento y se descubrió el talón, para sorpresa de Parvati. Entonces pegó su varita a su piel, lo que tal vez le resularía algo doloroso pues apretó los dientes y ojos. El humo se desvaneció y su varita volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Miren que genial!

Todos se asomaron por encima de la mesa a ver lo que había pasado. En su tobillo había aparecido una copia exacta de la cicatríz de Harry como un tatuaje.

-¿No te regañan tus padres?- preguntó Lavender algo impactada.

-No, es solo temporal, si quiero puedo hacer un simple hechizo desvanecedor o uno que lo oculte.

Hermione estaba encantada, esta chica era super cool y además era estudiosa.

-Oye, ¿dónde aprendiste el hechizo? No creo haberlo oído antes.

-Lo aprendí en mi vieja escuela, una amiga me lo enseñó. Lo que pasa es que no esta en latín como la mayoría, esta en el dialecto Asvr.

Entonces Hermione recordó a la maestra Ashcroft. Volteó a verla en la mesa de los profesores. Se veía más relajada que cuando Tall estaba en en banco siendo seleccionada. Hablaba animadamente con la profesora Vector de Artimancia.

-Sí, es mi hermana.

Era Tall, obviamente había visto a Hermione mirando a la maestra insistentemente.

-Oh, bueno…lo supuse, pero…yo…yo no…

-Esta bien. Lo que pasa es que al mudarnos decidió convertirse en maestra. Hace dos años que salió de la escuela y entró a trabajar al Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Trabajaba en el Ministerio?- preguntó Ron.

-Si, lamentablemente resulta que ellos si se dieron cuenta de lo incompetente que es para la solución de problemas. No creo que sea una buena maestra para nada, no sé por que la contrató el director. Debe estar chiflado.

-Pues digamos que a veces no esta del todo cuerdo, pero es una buena persona, tal vez vió en ella lo que los demás no ven.

-Y con demás te referirás a todo el mundo, porque en serio…necesita ayuda hasta para ordenar sus propios pergaminos.

La cena transcurrió agradablemente. El techo encantado de Hogwarts ya se había vuento negro, y las estrellas brillaban mucho. Todos los Gryffindors concordaban en que la nueva era muy buena, y hasta se olvidaron de el incidente de su Selección. Ya era tarde y todos lo alumnos empezaron a levantarse de sus lugares.

Tall había platicado con Hermione la mayor parte del tiempo, tenían mucho en común; ambas tenían familiares muggles, en el caso de Tall eran sus abuelos maternos y su abuela paterna; a las dos les gustaba leer, Tall había ganado en premio a la mejor composición de literatura en su cuarto grado; etc…

Cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Tall se dirigían a la puerta del Gran Comedor Draco Malfoy apareció.

-Vaya, vaya…pero si es el trío más querido de Hogwarts, Harry Potter el niño famoso, Ron Weasley el chico pobre y Hermione Granger la cerebrito y …

Crabbe y Goyle rieron detrás de él.

-Malfoy te lo advierto…-empezó Ron.

-Callate Weasley, solo quería felicitarlos por el nuevo meiembro, la rechazada. ¿Qué tienes de malo, eh? No fuiste lo suficiente perfecta para ser Slytherin, ni inteligente para estar en Ravenclaw, incluso debes ser peor que un Hufflepuff pues fuiste a caer a Gryffindor. Lo siento por tí.

-Gracias primero por la felicitación- dijo Tall para sorpresa de todos con una cara angelical-,luego, también estoy triste por no haber quedado en tu misma casa. Pareces ser el niño más encantador de todo Hogwarts-mientras decía esto, Tall se le acercaba a Malfoy acariciandole la cara- lástima…

Entonces se siguió caminado dejando a Malfoy sin saber que decir.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa común de Gryffindor con el resto del grupo.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso?-exclamó molesta Hermione- Draco Malfoy es el tipo más odioso de todo el colegio.

-Lo supuse- respondió ella- a chicos como él no les molestan tanto los insultos, es mejor dejarles ver lo que, por desagradables, nunca llegarán a tener. Además es muy guapo, digo, por si no lo notaste.

-¡Guapo¡ JA, si Malfoy es guapo yo seré el modelo de hombre perfecto. ¿Tu no crees que sea guapo verdad Hermione?- dijo Ron.

-Mira, ya van a dar la contraseña- les dijo Harry

Un chico de séptimo grado que se acababa de convertir en prefecto gritó:

-Rosado-es-vuestro-vestido.

El retrato de la señora gorda entonces se abrió.

Todos los Gryffindors entraron y se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

-Bueno aquí nos separamos chicos, ven Tall te enseñaré los dormitorios de chicas.

-Claro.

-¡Espera Hermione! ¡No me contestaste!- les gritó Ron cuando ellas subían las escaleras a los dormitorios de chicas.

Hermione se hizo de oídos sordos.

Este año las chicas cambiaban de dormitorio. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown estaban hablando en la puerta de un dormitorio del fondo cuando Hermione y Tall legaron.

-¡Eh! Chicas, vengan. Hemos apartado un dormitorio para cuatro para nosotras.

-¿Nosotras?-preguntó extrañada Tall.

-Pues sí, tu dormirás con nosotras, es decir si tu quieres.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Tall se había sonrojado un poco pero se notaba mucho por su maquillaje negro.

-¿Qué pasó con Leeanna?-preguntó Hermione.

Leeanna Jackman era la cuarta chica en el dormitorio de Hermione, Parvati y Lavender, nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien con ella.

-Este año consiguió lugar en otro dormitorio con sus amigas, y apartamos a Tall antes de que Patricia Hill gritara a todos que ella te llevaría. Lleva años tratando de ser la rebelde y supongo que cuando te vió pensó que serías perfecta para su plan, pero la verdad es que siempre será la aburrida que es.

-Vaya, ¿ves como eres codiciada?-le dijo Hermione cuando estuvieron dentro del cuarto.

Las habitaciónes de chicas no eran muy diferentes a las de los muchachos pero tenían su toque femenino. La camas tenían colchas color morado oscuro, sus tapetes y cortinas eran blancos con el escudo de Gryffindor bordado y los baños tenían un mosaico blanco también. Tall corrió al fondo del cuarto para apartar la cama más cercana a la ventana.

-Me gusta el aire, aveces me da mucho calor en las noches, además, estaré más cerca de la ruta de escape- dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

Georgia:

Son las 11:03 de la noche, Lavender y Parvati ya se fueron a dormir y Tall está en el baño desmaquillandose.

Tall es la nueva chica en el curso, por causas aún desconocidas para mí, tuvo que entrar a Hogwarts en el quinto grado. El Sombrero Seleccionador se confundió mucho con ella. Al principio pensó que sería un Slytherin, luego una Ravenclaw, pero finalmente se decidió por que fuera Gryffindor.

Estoy muy felíz por ella y por mi, a pesar de si apariencia algo alocada es bastante agradable, tengo muchas cosas en común con ella. Desde las 10 que acabó la cena hasta hace unos momentos estuvimos hablando de muchísimas cosas. Decidimos ya ponernos las pijamas para seguir hablando, y cuando nos dé sueño simplemete acomodarnos.

Harry y Ron parecieron bastante interesados en ella cuando recién la vieron, lo que pasa es que es muy llamativa y atractiva, como su hermana.

Y hablando de ella, ya tenemos una nueva maestra de Defensa, se llama Nora Ashcroft y es la hermana mayor de Tallulah (Tall), según ella su hermana es una buena para nada. La verdad yo no puedo juzgarla y no podré hasta pasado mañana cuando tengamos nuestra primera lección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Parece agradable, y si es como Tall, presiento que me va a caer bien.

Ya ví a Malfoy, cada vez esta mejor.

Tallles dijo a Ron y Harry que le parecía guapo pero ellos no entienden. Ron trató de preguntarme que pensaba yo pero me hice la sorda.

¿Acaso cree que le contaré? Ni al caso, y menos a él, se enfurecería, además de que lo odia esta interesado en que me fije en él no en Malfoy. Ya viene Tall, creo que seguiremos hablando. Mañana te contaré tal vez acerca de lo que comentamos.

Nos vemos.

(Después de todo no has sido una pérdida total de mi tiempo y el dinero de mamá)

Hermione.

-¿Qué hacías?-preguntó Tall en voz baja para no despertar a las demás. Estaba cepillandose en largo cabello azul, se había quitado todo el maquillaje y se veía diferente, pero se dejó todos los aretes.

-Nada. ¿Puedo ver el tatuaje de Harry?-cometó Hermione para cambiar de tema.

-Seguro.

-Es genial.

-Gracias, tengo otro en el cuello de un dragón que ví en un libro una vez ¿quieres verlo?

-Sí

El dragón era un Opaleye de las Antípodas, el tipo más hermoso de dragón que existe.

-Es genial.

-Si quieres te puedo hacer uno.

-¡Oh, no! Mis padres me matarían.

-Ya te dije que con un simple hechizo desvanecedor se quita.

-Pero podrían expulsarnos de la escuela.

-Claro que no, mi tatuaje del dragón se ve facilmente si uso una túnica nomal, y el director no me dijo nada, solo me felicitó por la elección del dragón que puse.

-¿Dumbledore te felicitó?

-¡Si! No lograba recordar su nombre…asi que ¿que dices? ¿te arriesgas?

-Bueno, yo…

-Basta de plática, ¿qué figura te gustaría?

-Es que…

-¡Ya sé! Te pondré uno pequeño, que te parece un hada. Son hermosas, y tan pequeñas que una manga, pantalón o blusa lo taparían perfecto.

-¿Me prometes que no me harán nada?

-Te lo prometo.

Tall sacó entonces un libro pequeño de su mochila, era Animales Fantásticos & Dónde Encontrarlos en su nueva edición con dibujos a todo color de cada animal.

-¡Tienes la nueva versión!

-Si.

Buscó la ilustración de las Hadas, era pequeña y muy detallada.

-¿Te parece?

-Si.

Tall hizo con su varita lo mismo que hizo en el comedor y al terminar Hermione tenía un hermoso tatuaje de un hada en su esplada, del lado derecho detrás del hombro.

-¡Es lindo!¡Gracias!

-No hay de que.

-Oye- dijo Hermione, quien estaba un poco adolorida todavía- ¿por qué se cambiaron a Hogwarts tu hermana y tu?

Tall no contestó, siguió acomodando su cama y cerrando las cortinas después.

-Recuerdame contartelo cuando estemos solas-susurró echando una mirada a Lavender y Parvati.

-Pero si poco les falta a esas dos para roncar.

-No importa, me agrada más la privacidad.

Tall se acostó en su cama y apagó su lámpara de buró.

-Bunas noches Hermione…y gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme sentir en casa…si se puede decir que lo que tenía antes era una casa.

-¿Por qué dices eso…

-Buenas noches Hermione.

-Buenas noches…

Hermione se quedó pensando un rato antes de quedarse dormida.

Tal vez la razón de Tall era demasiado personal. ¿Se había equivocado al preguntarslo tan pronto? Ya no había como saberlo. Le alegraba haberla conocido y no podía esperar a verla la mañana siguente en clases.

Se sentía muy felíz.

Mientras en el dormitorio de los chicos Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville hablaban de la nueva chica.

-Me parece algo problemática, no creo que los profesores se sientan muy agusto con ella en sus clases- comentó Neville.

-Yo creo que no, por lo que parece es una Hermione dos, solo que con un poco de personalidad- dijo Dean.

-¿No crees que Hermione tiene su propia personalidad?- le preguntó Harry.

-Si, pero no es tan atrayente como la de Tallulah.

-Yo no veo que puede tener de especial esa chica, me parece que Hermione es mucho mejor que ella, intelectual y socialmente- exclamó Ron.

-No te ofendas Ron, no dudo que sea una buena amiga pero no me atrae como chica en si- dijo Seamus para disgusto de Ron.

-¡Debes estar ciego para no notar lo maravillosa que es Hermione! Además ella…

Todos lo chicos miraban a Ron.

-Ron…¿te gusta ella?

Al fín Dean se había atrevido a decir lo que todos, menos Harry, estaban pesnsando, y digo menos Harry porque él ya estaba seguro de que sí, a pesar de que Ron nunca le había dicho nada.

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. No crean que Hermione se hará rebelde de repente, es solo que se deja llevar. En el prox. Cap. El primer día de clase de los Gryffindor. Qué habrá pensado Malfoy de Tall?? Y Ginny hará una aparición que he estado planeando…

Sugerencias???comentarios???criticas???insultos????escribanlos porfavor a no262a@aol.com o a noriko_gen@hotmail.com, si tienen messenger hotmail agregenme a sus listas ok?

Bye

Acabo de ver los reviews de el primer chapter! Gracias a todos en serio! ustedes hacen mi vida cool!

Primero gracias a ginny- peque comentario pero directo al punto.

Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl- Gracias! No sabía que el tuyo también se llamara así pero gracias por que te guste el mío. Por supuesto que hay más! se paciente...

shadow-chan- Bueno... tu petición es buena yo estoy 100% herm-ron... pero la historia a veces parece hacerse sola y se sale de sus cabales... tu se fiel y tendrás resultados!

Iris Pollens- Tienes razón en que revolucionaría la casa, habrá que ver que quieren los personajes que aveces se adueñan de la historia y me tienen de su gata... ojalá leas el segundo chapter para que te enteres!

Atte:

SaRaGeN J 

Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©.


	3. La apariencia sí coincidió

****

La apariencia si coincidió

-¿A mi, Hermione?- contestó Ron algo sonrojado- por favor chicos, yo le tengo mucho aprecio, es mi mejor amiga aparte de Harry…gustarme…por favor…

Harry lo comprendía, si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento si le gustaba Cho lo habría negado porque sabía que se burlarían de él y lo divulgarían. Sin embargo no entendía por qué no se lo había dicho a él, como él mismo lo dijo, era su mejor amigo y tenía derecho a saber, y aunque en realidad si lo sabía no lo había escuchado aún de la boca de Ron si no que lo había deducido desde su comportamiento el año pasado. Se había alterado más de la cuenta cuando Hermione había ido al baile de navidad con Viktor Krum.

Siguieron hablado un rato y a eso de las 11:30 se fueron a dormir.

Harry ya se había acostado en su cama de dosel y corrido las cortinas cuando escuchó a Ron llamandolo.

-He…Harry, ¿estas despierto?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Bueno, yo quería preguntarte una cosa, digo pero no es muy importante y si tienes sueño puede esperar, sabes, si es muy tarde ya, creo que será mejor dormir ahora o mañana llegaremos tarde a Herbología, y eso no le agradará mucho a Sprout aunque nos haya perdonado lo del tren…bastante divertido eso por cierto, bueno entonces buenas noches Harry.

Ron cerró su cortina y se acomodó en su cama dejando a Harry con la boca abierta.

"Creo que si puede esperar, me alegra que al fin al menos hubiera tenido el valor de empezar, falta poco para que lo suelte, un poco más de presión psicológica y sabré todo oficialmente antes del viernes" pensó Harry mientras daba vueltas en su cama tratando de dormir.

Mientras, Ron seguía despierto: "Supongo que puedo esperar otro día, pero esto me está matando, bueno se lo diré antes del viernes eso es seguro…aunque yo no apostaría…"

La mañana llegó rápido para Hermione quien ansiaba ver a Tall en acción.

Su primera clase era Herbología en el invernadero 4. Al fín iban a empezar a trabajar en el invernadero avanzado. Ella fué la primera en levantarse y en llegar al Garn Comedor. Cuando se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor ya estaban ahí Harry y Ron. Se sentó delante de ellos saludandolos alegremente. Para su extrañeza Ron ni siquiera la miró si no que susurró algo que debió ser un "Buenos Días" antes de disculparse para ir al dormitorio por sus cosas.

La plática de anoche le había movido el tapete, se sentía deseoso de compartir con alguien como se sentía pero no sabía si debería…ahora que lo recordaba…¿habría ido Hermione al viaje a Bulgaria con Krum?

Miantras en el gran comedor Hermione no estaba realmente preocupada por Ron si no por Tall.

-¿Y qué tal la nueva chica Hermione?

-Es genial- contestó entusiasmada- mira lo que me hizo.

Hermione se bajó entonces la túnica para que se viera el nuevo tatuaje en su hombro.

-¡¿Es eso un tatuaje?!

-Shhh…no te alarmes, se quitará con un simple hechizo desvanecedor, dolió un poco al principio pero ya pasó, se ve super cool ¿o no?

-Pues no puedo negarlo.

Harry y Hermione salieron justntos del castillo para ir al Invernadero 4; acababan de cruzar la puerta cuando Tall legó corriendo con una tostada y un vaso de leche.

-¡Esperenme!

-¿Qué te pasó! Ya es muy tarde.

-Si, bueno, me quedé dormida, debiste despertarme ¿sabes?, eso de madrugar no es exactamente mi fuerte, ah, hola.

-Hola-contestó Harry cortesmente algo sonrojado.

-Apenas si he alcanzado a maquillarme.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Sprout te regañará.

-Bah…a quién le importa.

Hermione se quedó pasmada por un momento pero decidió hacer como si no hubiera oído nada y siguió caminado.

Para cuando llegaron al Invernadero, Ron ya estaba instalado en una de las mesas de hasta atrás.

-¡Acá chicos!

Hermione, Harry y Tall fueron a la mesa a sentarse.

Ron acababa de decirle hola a Tall cuando entró la profesora Sprout. Parecía de mal humor y tenía unas enormes ojeras.

-Buenos días, bueno les informo que a partir de hoy trabajaremos en este invernadero, por lo que veo ya se han acomodado…creo que algunos de ustedes han olvidado que los equipos son de tres.

Algunos de los Hufflepuff habían hecho equipos de 4 o 2. La profesora empezó a acomodarlos a su gusto.

-Covey con Mitchener y Toffter, Jackson con Villee y Carmin, señorita, usted la de cabello azul, con Patil y Brown.

Tall se levantó disgustada de la mesa y se fué a sentar con Lavender y Parvati.

La clase resultó ser la más tediosa, Sprout los había puesto a hacer dibujos detallados de una extraña y colorida planta llamada comunmente, como les explicó Hermione, Comedora de Ilusiones, una planta usada para pociones tranquilizantes. Tall parecía la más aburrida de todos, el dibujo claramente no se le daba y ya tenía el suelo alrededor de su mesa repleto de pergaminos arrugados.

-Disculpe Profesora ¿me permitiría a la señorita Granger? Será solo un momento- era la Profesora MacGonaggal, había entrado inesperadamente.

A Sprout no pareció hacerle mucha gracia pero aceptó.

-¿Para qué me necesita profesora?

Hermione y MacGonaggal caminaban por los terrenos hacia el castillo.

-Tienes un paquete Hermione, parece que tus padres finalmente te lo han enviado.

Al entrar al vestíbulo Hermione vió a una pequeña jaula para gatos junto a la pared.

-¡_Crookshanks_!

El gato patizambo color canela salió dando un salto cuando Hermione soltó el seguro de la puertecita.

-Señorita Granger ¿por qué no ha traído a su gato desde que llegó en el tren?

-Lo que pasa es que…bueno…_Crookshanks_ no se lleva muy bien con los gatos de vecindario, se metió en una pelea y salió algo lastimado. El veterinario del callejón Diagón dijo que llamaría a mis padres para que me lo enviaran cuando estuviera sano.

-Ya veo, bueno, entonces llevelo ahora a su dormitorio y apresurese a regresar a su clase.

-Si maestra.

Hermione subió corriendo las escaleras de marmol con la caja de su gato en los brazos. Para cuando llegó al dormitorio de Gryffindor tenía los brazos exahustos. El gato salió de la caja y empezó a explorar la cama de Hermione.

De debajo de esta una carta sobresalía. Hermione la tomo viendo que era de su madre. Al abrirla sacó un pergamino corto seguramente escrito de prisa y una pequeña foto de ella con sus padres, tomó la foto y la puso boca abajo en su mesa de noche mientras abría la carta.

__

Mione:

El veterinario nos llamó imediatamente después de comprobar que tu gato estaba como nuevo. Parece que el teléfono era algo nuevo para él pues tardó 30 minutos en marcar en número según nos contó. Espero que cuando Crookshanks llegue este bien y nos escribas dejandonoslo saber. Suerte en Hogwarts.

PD Ojalá te haya gustado el diario.

Atte: Tu madre.

Hermione guardó la carta en su sobre y la hechó al baúl. Regresó corriendo al Invernadero pero cuando iba a medio camino se tropezó con los demás estudiantes que ya regresaban.

-A Sprout no le ha causado mucha gracia que te fueras- le explicó Harry- no aceptó ninguna de nuestras tareas diciendo que todas estaban para echarlas al fuego.

-Si, quien sabe que le pasó, parecía muy buena en el tren- le dijo Ron.

-Bien, entonces no me perdí de mucho, de todas maneras me disculparé la proxima clase. Y si mal no recuerdo ahora tienen Adivinación ¿no?

Ron y Harry se despidieron de Hermione al dirigirse al ala norte, mientras que ella iba al aula de Artimancia.

-Hermione, también tomaré Artimancia ¿qué te parece?

Tall parecía muy alegre.

-Eso es genial, te va a agradar la profesora Vector, por cierto, ¿Sprout dejó algo para la próxima clase?

-Creo que mencionó algo, sí, pero estaba algo distraída, no sabía que las lombrices fueran tan entretenidas además de desagradables. Además Lavender me contaba de las últimas noticias en _Corazón de Bruja_.

-Entonces le preguntaremos a Harry y Ron en un rato.

-Nee…de todas formas no pienso hacerla.

Hermione se quedó parada de nuevo, ahora sí que le sorprendía Tall.

-Pensé que te agradaba leer, pero veo que también eres fanática de esa _Corazón de Bruja._

-Pues sí que me gusta leer, pero no tonterías escolares, ¿no me digas que a ti sí?

-Pues…si.

-Bueno eso se arregla. ¿Y para qué te llamó "la Minerva"?

"¿La Minerva?"

-Dirás la profesra MacGonaggal.

-Uy, perdón.

-Pues quería entregarme a mi gato.

-¡Amo los gatos!

La profesora Vector se mostró muy amable con Tall diciendole las cosas que ella no había estudiado nunca.

-Veo que te agrada Artimancia-comentó alegremente Hermione a Tall cuando salieron del aula.

-Para nada, pero no le digas a Vector.

Hermione se hallaba realmente confundida, como alguien podía hacerse la interesada en la clase y al salir tirar al basurero los apuntes exahustivos que había tomado.

La comida fué agradable, Harry le dijo a Hermione el montón de tarea que les había encargado Sprout.

Ron, por otro lado no podía esperar a que Harry se llevara a Tall aparte como lo había prometido. Así le podría preguntar a Hermione hacerca de Viktor Krum, y, si se armaba de valor, tal vez le diría lo que sentía por ella.

-Ahora tenemos pociones- dijo Harry a Tall- te llevaré a la mazmorra donde la tomamos para que tomes un asiento bueno.

-Gracias, que lindo eres.

Harry y Tall salieron del Gran Comedor conversando de el asqueroso profesor Snape.

-Uhm…¿Hermione?

-¿Si?

-Me preguntaba si…podríamos hablar un momento.

-Claro.

Hermione había temido esa situación desde hace tiempo. Sabía que Ron no diría nada trascendental o que no supiera ya pero la tensión aumentaría entre los dos.

-¿Y, qué querías decirme Ron?

-Bueno, yo quería preguntarte si habías ido con Krum este verano.

"Bueno" pensó Hermione "me alarmé por nada".

-En realidad no, Viktor estuvo mandandome lechuzas rogandome que fuera- dijo sonrojandose- pero le expliqué que mis padres no me habían dejado ir hasta Bulgaria con alguien que no conocían.

-Ah, bien- Ron parecía claramente aliviado.

-Bueno, creo que llegaremos tarde a Pociones y ya sabes que Snape nos quitará puntos.

En la mazmorra solo faltaban Ron y Hermione, Harry y Tall habían escogido el pupitre más alejado al escritorio de Snape y habían preparado sus calderos.

Snape irrumpió en el aula asustando a todos los Slytherin y Gryffindor ahí.

-En esta primera clase- dijo fríamente- veremos las pociones del clima. Para empezar estas pociones deben ser llevadas a cabo por magos autorizados ya que…

La mano llena de colguijes de Tall se levantó entre los alumnos silenciosos.

-¿Sí?

-Disculpe, profesor Snake, yo solo…

-Es Snape- le contestó ahogando las risitas que se habían producido entre los alumnos.

-Disculpe, Snape, yo solo quería decirle que mi nombre es Tallulah Ashcroft y soy nueva en Hogwarts por si no me reconoce.

-Como si fuera dificil recordar a una chica tan espantosa como usted.

Todos los Slyhterin y algunos Gryffindor estallaron en carcajadas.

-Con su permiso profesor, quisiera decirle que mi apariencia no esta en evaluación, y como supondrá, no es de su incumbencia.

-No lo es eh…5 puntos menos a Gryffindor por su insolente nueva integrante.

Varias miradas de odio se dirigieron a Tall.

-Su apellido es Ashcroft…bueno la llamaré así, ese nombre suyo es tan ridículo que no se lo pondría ni a mi peor enemigo.

En eso Ron y Hermione entraron corriendo a la mazmorra.

-Diez puntos menos a su casa para cada uno, Granger y Weasley.

Hermione se sentó con Ron en una de las mesas vacías.

-Continuando con las pociones, estas no pueden ser utilizadas a la ligera puesto que…

La mano de Tall se sacudió en el aire de nuevo.

-¿Sí señorita Ashcroft?-dijo exasperado Snape.

-Me preguntaba señor si podría repetirme lo que dijo antes pues no lo anoté.

-¡No! Bueno, no deben ser tomadas a la ligera puesto que el clima tiene mucho que ver con los fenómenos causados…

Snape siguió hablando acerca de las pociones climáticas hasta que llegó la hora de ponerse a la práctica.

Hermione fué por los ingredientes donde se topó a Harry.

-Parece que Tall se ha ganado el cariño de Snape- le dijo Harry antes de contarle rapidamente la pequeña conversación entre estos.

En su pupitre, Tall estaba mirando con detenimiento a los chicos de Slyhterin, entonces notó la prescencia de Draco Malfoy, ese guapo chico que había insultado a Hermione y sus amigos en el Gran Comedor.

Malfoy también parecía interesado en mirala asi que la buscó con la mirada. Cuando los dos se encontaron mirandose uno al otro, Tall le dirigió una sonrisa pícara haciando que Malfoy se sonrojara.

Harry volvió a sentarse y empezó a preparar la poción para hacer un día nublado. Estaba a punto de agregar los polvos de huevo de ashwinder cuando Tall sacó un pequeño espejo de su mochila. Se puso a pintarse los labios de un color negro muy tenebroso, sin embargo Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no podía dejar de mirarla pasando una y otra vez el tubo con brillo oscuro que se había puesto después del colo negro, no podía dejar de mirar como sus labios se hacían más bellos conforme se pasaba ese pequeño tubo por ellos…no podía dejar de pensar en juntar sus labios con los de ella, o al menos en acariciarlos con sus dedos…Harry estaba a punto de derramar el agua de su caldero hirviendo cuando Tall cerró el espejo aún acomodandose el brillo labial, entonces notó que en realidad Tall no estaba interasada en provocar esos pensamientos en él si no en Malfoy, quien la miraba con una cara de atontado que Harry supuso tendría él también.

-¡Señorita Ashcroft! Si me premite recordarle que esto no es un salón de belleza…10 puntos menos a su casa por pintarse en clase y 10 menos por distraer a sus compañeros.

Al parecer Snape había notado la cara de Malfoy y algunos otros chicos.

Tall, un poco enfadada le dirigió una mirada de odio pero cuando Snape se volteó y le dió la espalda, sacó su varita y murmuró algo que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Un simple hechizo temporal, en unas horas hará efecto, es muy útil cuando quieres ocultar al culpable- le expicó guiñandole un ojo- no creo que le cause mucha gracia tener el cabello más largo de lo que lo tiene… y rubio.

Desgraciadamente la última clase iba a ser Historia de la magia.

Los 4 llegaron al mismo tiempo que el profesor Binns.

Tall se sentó con Hermione y Ron con Harry.

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos de solo escuchar al profesor hablando algo acerca de los centauros y el Ministerio cuando Hermione quitó la vista de sus apuntes para ver lo que Tall hacía.

Había sacado su varita y estaba apuntando a Binns.

-Osék!

Entonces, de la punta de su varita, salió disparada una bolita de papel. Obviamente atravesó al profesor, sin embargo no se dió cuenta.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Nos quitará puntos!

-Hermione relajate.

Otra bolita de papel cayó por la cabeza de Binns, esta vez si la notó.

-¡¡Quién fué?!- gritó enfurecido.

Nadie dijo nada, Hermione estuvo a punto de acusar a su compañera de asiento pero se calló.

-Bien…si se protegen entre ustedes…yo no pensaba dejarles tarea, bueno harán un ensayo hacerca de su opinión en las resoluciones que el Ministerio de Magia ha hecho hacerca de los centauros.

-Gracias niña- susurró Seamus Finnigan.

Para el final del día todos odiaban a Tall por quitar tantos puntos como se pudieron perder. Hermione había tratado exahustivamente de recuperarlos contestando la mayor cantidad de preguntas posibles, pero aún así tenían perdidos 30 puntos.

Tall, sin embargo, parecía no notarlo, pues hablaba con todos como si nada y durante los dos días siguientes siguió exactamente igual si no es que peor. Había derramado 8 veces su caldero en Pociones, hecho que su escoba huyera en la Clase de Vuelo, arrancado flores en Herbología, transformado su pupitre en un perro en Transformaciones y derramado infinidad de medicinas en la enfermería cuando Hagrid la envió por hacer que un knarl le encajara sus espinas en el brazo, claro sin contar que no había llevado ninguna tarea.

Para felicidad de Hermione, el jueves tendrían su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pensaba que Tall se controlaría de hacer algún desastre en presencia de su hermana mayor.

Después de comer, Tall, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron al aula de Defensa, Ron estaba en la enfermería pues a Tall le había parecido gracioso ponerle cuernos.

Cuando llegaron al aula la profesora Ashcroft estaba sentada sobre el escritorio.

-¡Hola chicos y chicas Gryffindor!

La clase resultó ser muy entretenida para todos, menos para Hermione pues no vió nada nuevo.

La maestra les explicó los criterios del Ministerio para clasificar bestias por su peligrosidad y les encargó una investigación hacera de algunos hechizos para disfrazarse o confundirse en el ambiente. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Tall no había hecho ningún desastre si no que se había dormido toda la clase, incluso había soltado tamaños ronquidos una que otra vez pero la maestra la ignoraba.

La semana fué de lo más tranquila y Hermione siguió escribiendo en su diario. Había desistido de sacarle algo a Tall de su pasado pues siempre la evadía.

Ron no había vuelto a hablar de cosas románticas y las clases de Defensa resultaron se muy amenas, exepto para Tall, quien hacía muestras de aburrimiento obvias en cada clase.

Con respecto a Malfoy, él y Tall coqueteaban siempre que podían y ella siempre se maquillaba más y se bajaba la túnica para que se viera más escotada cuando iba a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o a Pociones que eren las que tenían con Slytherin.

Hermione se encontraba más tranquila en cuanto a él, ya no lo encontraba tan guapo, más que eso pensaba que le había dado un ataque de locura cuando pensó que si lo era.

Una noche, después de Artimancia, Tall y Hermione regresaron al dormitorio para descansar después de la cena.

__

Crookshanks estaba acostado en la cama de Tall, le había tomado bastante cariño ya que ella siempre le aparecía dulces.

-Estoy tan cansada que no creo que me alcance a tomar el suficiente descanso esta noche, mmm…si mañana nos toca Defensa me dormiré.

-Aún no entiendo por qué haces eso, pensé que le tomarías más respeto por que es tu hermana.

-Jajajajaja…Hermione tu no la conoces.

-Y a ti tampoco por lo que veo.

Hermione, algo enfadada, fué al baño a quitarse el uniforme.

Mientras Tall miraba en techo de su cama de dosel, se dió la vuelta bruscamente cuando el gato brincó en ella y su mano tiró un libro de Runas de Hermione.

-Ves lo que me haces hecer _Crookshanks…_Hermione es muy cuidadosa con los libros.

Se agachó para recogerlo y entonces vió que bajo el libro había una pequeña foto.

-Mira, una foto.

Tall le dió vuelta y se quedó algo confundida.

En la foto se veía una niña pequeña de unos 7 años que debía ser Hermione a juzgar por su cabello.

A sus lados estaba una pareja de muggles adultos pero no podían ser sus padres pues no se parecían a ella. La mujer era alta y delgada, su cabello negro rizado le llegaba a los hombros, llevaba unas gafas cuadradas y enseñaba una sonrisa perfecta, Hermione le había comentado que sus padres eran dentistas. "Deben ser muy buenos al haberles dejado estas sonrisas a esta gente". El hombre también era alto, tenía al cabello café obscuro y muy areglado con mucho gel, era algo moreno y tenía también una sonrisa espectacular.

En eso entró Hermione a la habitación.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó inocente Tall.

-¡Deja eso! 

-Hey, estaba bajo tu libro de Runas.

-¡¿Yqué hacías tu buscando en mis cosas?!- Hermione estaba enfurecida- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Tomó la foto y la aventó al fondo de su baúl, luego se tiró en su cama. Tall no creyó muy conveniente hablarle y la dejó dormir.

Algo misteriosa Hermione en cuanto a sus padres no??? les quedo debiendo lo de Ginny pero parece que Ron encontará a una chica mejor para él…

Comentarios y otros a no262a@aol.com o noriko_gen@hotmail.com

Gracias

He checado los reviews del el capítulo anterior y estoy muy agradecida por los 5 que tuve! Jajajajajaja!

klaudia_de_Malfoy: Gracias! No entiendo mucho que es Bakan pero espero que sea algo bueno. Ginny... pues es obvio que todos sabemos a quien quiere pero también sabemos (lamentablemente) que no es correspondida. La historia ya te dirá. Un adelanto es que Ginny se armará de valor y tratará de dar su independencia... a qué te suena?

kitty: Los tatuajes son sencillitos! Que bueno que te encantó, sigue leyendo si querés más!

ginny: Esta bien, la intención es lo que cuenta. Gracias por dejar algo más extenso en esta ocasion... me vi muy formalona vdd? bueno...

Iris Pollens: Mi más asidua lectora... de 2 capítulos eh? jajaja, bueno gracias. Eso de d/h... espero que sea draco/hermione por que harry... bueno no escribo slash... aunque a veces me gusta leerlos! ja! Pero si es Hermione... ya ni te digo, que ya verás... aunque lo más probable es que no... pero nunca se sabe ^o^...

Maika Yugi: Y que lo digas! Es por eso que debes conocer a la gente, en este capítulo verás que en el caso de Tall su apariencia si esta bastante apegada a su forma de ser después de todo, pero digamos que solo en lo académico pues pronto verán que es una amiga de lo mejor. Uy mejor ya me callo...;)

Miyu WG: Definitivamente... ya verás lo que hago con los chicos. Te aseguro que no haré nungura cosa tipo hermione/draco o draco/harry que es lo peor! en todo caso sigue leyendo. Gracias!

Antes había olvidado agradecer a Cossa, así se llamaba aún cuando leyó mis historias y fué la primera, y también me dió buenas críticas constructivas. Le agradezcooo. Ahora es solo Diana pero gracias aún!

Y por último, para cerrar con broche de oro... Windy Wolf!: Gracias por todo tu apoyo. Tu me inspiraste a seguir cone sto porque ya me había abandonado mucho a mi fic. Me haces sentir super, que al ser tan buena escritora, me halages los míos. Me haces sonrojar. Thanx! Asi que si les gustan mis fics, lean los de ella! Y nos ean losers, participen en el interactivo. Yo la neta no he tenido tiempo pero uds. si que lo tienen! Bueno Windy, sigue leyendo. Ya sabes que tu opinión vale 1000 for me!

Atte:SaRaGeN J 

Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©.


	4. Familias imperfectas

****

Familias Imperfectas

20 Septiembre 2003

Querida Georgia:

Esta mañana me desperté con ganas de reconiliarme con Tall. Hace dos semanas ya que encontró la foto que me mandó mamá. Es probable que solo la haya tomado por curiosidad, y no la culpo. Me porté algo ruda al dejar de hablarle…sí, tengo derecho a guardarme lo que yo quiera para mí misma, así como ella nunca cedió en decirme nada sobre su pasado.

Me siento terriblemente culpable. Le he ocultado mis sospechas a todo el mundo, y digo sospechas por que no es nada seguro aún. Mis padres siempre me han tratado como si fuera su verdadera hija, pero no vivo en la luna para no darme cuenta de que no nos parecemos en nada fisicamente, en lo intelectuál si nos parecemos, pero en ese caso también en eso me parezco a cualquier persona que se interese en sacar buenas notas… Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, ya sabía que no era una muggle de verdad, hacía cosas raras de vez en cuando; eso era lo de menos, empecé a pensar en la realidad de mi familia, de hecho lo que más me afectó fué cuando no pude encontrar mi acta de naciemiento y mis papás dijeron que la habían perdido en unas vacaciones…brillante escusa…Lamentablemente nunca he tenido el valor para decirselos directamente, no los culpo, me han tratado como su hija verdadera toda mi vida y estoy segura de que me aman como yo a ellos…pero siempre he querido saber quienes fueron mis verdaderos padres. Seguramente fueron brujos. A veces me pongo a pensar en si serían como los señores Weasley, o los Malfoy…

En cuanto a Tall…tal vez tenga un problema parecido…es decir, a lo mejor cuando le diga el mío pueda decirme el suyo también. No niego que es una terrible estudiante: irresponsable, descuidada, irrespetuosa…sin embargo es una buena amiga.

Bien, esta decidido, mañana en Hogsmeade le hablaré.

Hermione

Eran las 9:09 cuando Hermione cerró su diario y lo metió a su baúl. El día siguiente sería su primer viaje a Hogsmeade en el año. Tall nunca había ido, por lo que sabía, y era una oportunidad perfecta para estar un rato a solas.

Tall llegó a su dormitorio a las 11:35. Había estado en la sala común de la casa con Pavati, Lavender y la chica Hill hablando de las novedades. Las tres le habían explicado que Hogsmeade era el único pueblo de magos en el país y que había geniales tiendas ahí. Al entrar al dormitorio, vió a Hermione ya dormida en su cama. Había estado pensando toda la semana en disculparse por lo de la foto, pero Hermione se la pasaba evitandola o ignorandola. Tenía el plan perfecto. Llamaría a Hermione aparte en Hogsmeade para hablarle, primero se disculparía, luego le contaría sobre su venida a Inglaterra, algo en lo que se había mostrado interesada desde que se conocieron. Tal vez así, Hermione se sentiría en confianza para decirle sobre sus padres. Sin embargo su plan estuvo en peligro de ser arruinado por la tentadora oferta de Draco Malfoy de ir con él al bar de "Las Tres Escobas".

Aquella mañana, Malfoy le había hablado formalmente por primera vez. Las veces anteriores que se habían visto los dos se limitaban a hacerse del rogar para que el otro le hablara, pero nunca había pasado nada. Le había dicho que la consideraba la excepción de Gryffindor y que le gustaría que lo acompañara al viaje a Hogsmeade. Esta "cita" conllevaba lo que usualmente haría con un chavo tan guapo como él…

Pero ¿qué haría con Hermione?…yá había sido suficiente de no hablarle asi que había rechazado la invitación…¿había hecho bien? 

La mañana del 21 de septiembre Harry y Ron se despertaron sobresaltados. Neville Longbottom, su compañero de dormitorio, los había despertado 

gritando.

-¡Despierten! La profesora MacGonaggal quiere hablarnos a los Gryffindors en la sala común- exclamó con una nota de orgullo cuando se incluyó entre "los Gryffindors".

-Neville…¿qué hora es?- dijo bostezando Dean Thomas.

-Son las ocho en punto.

Ron y Harry se vistieron rápidamente con unas túnicas sobre su ropa normal. En Hogsmeade los miraban raro cuando usaban ropa de muggle.

En la sala común ya estaban la mayor parte de los de la casa.

-¡Escuchen todos!- dijo MacGonaggal para traer la atención de todos- Este día todos podremos ir a Hogsmeade para divertirnos después de dos semanas de estudio- muchos aplaudieron y gritaron- Muy bien, los llamé para decirles que no toleraremos ningúna falta debido al peligro que corren todos por el suceso del año pasado.

A Harry le dieron escalofríos al recodar a lord Voldemort reviviendo.

-El pueblo esta resguardado por aurores del Ministerio, les pido mucha compostura y rápida acción ante cualquier improvisto. Bien, entonces, bajemos a desayunar.

La profesora no estaba muy de acuerdo en dejar a Harry ir por el pueblo haciendo travesuras con sus amigos, pero cuando se lo planteó a Dumbledore este le dijo que Harry tenía derecho a divertirse y a pasar un buen rato después de tanta tensión, después de todo, los aurores estarían ahí. Usualmente Dumbledore tenía razón, pero MacGonaggal aún no entendía sus razones para aceptar en el colegio a un Malfoy, depués de todo ahora estaban seguros de que Lucius Malfoy era un mortifago.

A la entrada de "Las Tres Escobas" se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Como extraño las cervezas de mantequilla, lástima que los muggles no las tengan.

-Por cierto Hermione- preguntó Ron cuando llegaron a una mesa desocupada- ¿qué pasó con la asquerosa de Rita Skeeter?

-¡Vaya! Bueno, cuando llegué a casa mandé una lechuza al Ministerio. Mis padres se han impactado al ver a un montón de magos llegar a mi casa. Skeeter no tenía licencia de animago, asi qué se ganó una buena represalia por parte de los del Ministerio, además de que ya no tiene licencia para ser reportera.

-Genial, "No más reputaciónes arruinadas por la vuelapluma de la odiosa reportera Rita Skeeter", me suena al encabezado perfecto.

En eso entraron al bar Tall y Malfoy.

Los tres se quedaron si habla.

Tall no se veía muy contenta, sino que trataba de zafarse del brazo de Malfoy. Lavender le había contado lo de el padre de Malfoy y se había arrepentido de haber tenido algún contacto con Draco alguna vez. 

-Sueltame Malfoy, si no quieres que llame a algún auror para que te lleve a Azkaban con tu "papi".

-Cierra la boca, tu vienes conmigo.

-Sueltala Malfoy- Harry se había levantado.

-Potter ¿no puedes de jar de hacerte el héroe por un día?

-Ya lo oíste Malfoy.

Cuando Hermione se levantó para ayudar a Harry y Tall, esta se sintió mejor, al parecer Hermione no la odiaba del todo.

-¿Qué esta pasando ahí?- la señora Rosmerta había visto el tumulto.

Cuando se dió cuenta de que Draco Malfoy estaba ahí se hacercó a ayudar a Tall.

-Más le vale que la suelte señor Malfoy, aquí no acostumbramos controlar a la gente- Malfoy soltó Tall de mala gana- Y le pido que salga, no quiero más problemas.

Disgustado, Malfoy salió del bar con Crabbe, desde el regreso de Voldemort, Goyle no había regresado al colegio.

-Gracias- murmuró Tall.

-¿Puedo hablarte un momento afuera Tall?

Hermione y Tall salieron de "Las Tres Escobas" y se pusieron a caminar por el pueblo.

-Yo quería disculparme- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Dejame- dijo Tall- no era mi inetención meterme en tus cosas.

-Esta bien, yo no debí exagerar.

-Antes que nada quisiera decirte que cometí un error esperando que me explicaras de tus cosas personales cuando yo no te dije nada de mi pasado.

-Eso…

-Dejame terminar. Hace dos semanas que estoy aquí y aún no me abro con nadie. Quisiera que la persona que me apoyara en mis problemas seas tú.

-Pues…gracias.

-No es facil pero te lo contaré. Mi hermana y yo nunca hemos sido muy unidas. Verás nuestros padres no eran perfectos. Mi padre, Rudolph Ashcroft, era un auror, el error de su vida fué enamorarse de la hermana de uno de los peores mortífagos: Rumer Avery.

Los Avery fueron famosos por su fidelidad a lord Voldemort antes de Harry Potter y su caída. Mi padre la conoció y, para su desgracia, no pudo resistir a sus encantos. Ella no era una bruja normal, era asvr, como yo, le venía de su madre, quién lo heredó de su madre, es algo que usualmente solo se dá en mujeres. Ella no era la esposa perfecta, y no quería tener hijos. Mi padre, al contrario, los deseaba con todo su corazón, asi que le lanzó un hechizo a mi madre para que por una noche se olvidara de su deseo de conservar su figura. Así nació mi hermana. Para alegría de papá, madre comenzó a querer mucho a su hija, la amó con todo su corazón. Sin embargo papá quería más, así, convenció a mi madre de que otro hijo la dejaría igual de hermosa como estaba. Y nací yo, para mi pesar, ella se la pasaba comparandome con mi hermana. Papá empezó a faltar mucho a la casa por sus deberes de auror y mamá se volvió…no sé…algo loca. No podía hacer todo ella sola y no podía encontrar a un elfo doméstico tampoco. Al fín llegó el día en que se hartó de vivir en la miseria y desgracia y nos abandonó, llevandose a Nora.

Fué un golpe muy duro para papá pero yo estaba mejor así que con una madre que no me quería. Cuando cumplí 11 años, fuí a la escuela de magia en Australia, donde vivíamos. Cuando estaba en segundo año, nos llegó la noticia de que madre había muerto, atacada por un ladrón muggle, mi madre murió cuando este le disparó en la cabeza durante un robo. Nora tuvo que mudarse con nosotros. Nunca quiso mucho a papá. Cuando salió de estudiar entró al Ministerio. El año pasado, papá fué llamado acá a prestar sus servicios de auror y me puso en Hogwarts. Mi hermana no fué aceptada en el Ministerio de su país pero consiguió este trabajo de maestra. Así…esa es la historia de mi vida.

-Bueno, creo que tenías razón en querer guardarlo para tí. Mi problema es algo diferente. 

Mis padres son muggles, siempre viví en su mundo y pensé que era una también. Algunas veces hacía cosas inexplicables pero no las tomabamos en serio. Cuando mi carta llegó me sorprendí mucho, me preguntaba de dónde lo había heredado, pero cuando leí que en algunas familias muggles había magos me aferré a esa teoría. Sin embargo, el parecido entre mis padres y yo no es mucho, de hecho ni siquiera tengo papeles que digan que soy su hija. Me gustaría saber quienes son mis verdaderos padres, y estoy segura de que mamá y papá me aydarían a encontrarlos porque me quieren y quieren lo mejor para mí, pero no me atrevo a enfrentarlos.

-Creo que deberías decirselos. Al fin y al cabo tienes derecho a saber la verdad sobre tí mísma. Será más fácil si lo haces por carta, creo yo. 

-Tal vez les escriba cuando esté de vuelta en el castillo.

-Vaya, vaya, asi que en realidad puede que no seas sangre sucia después de todo Granger- era Malfoy.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?- gritó Tall.

-Tu callate hija no deseada…

-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Largate Malfoy!

-Uy, la adoptada va a evitar que le diga a todos su verdad…que miedo tengo.

-No quisiera hacer esto pero…

Hermione tomó su varita y la dirigió a los ojos de Malfoy.

-Obliviate!

El encanto desmemorizador le pegó a Malfoy y lo lanzó al suelo.

-¡Hermione!

Hermione se dirigió a ver su Malfoy no había sufrido mucho daño en su caída.

-Esta bien, solo se golpeó, despertará sin saber que hacía aquí.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí.

-Le diremos a MacGonaggal que se cayó, la ví en el bar.

Tall y Hermione se dirigieron riendo a "Las Tres Escobas", donde dijeron a la profesora que habían encontrado tirado a Malfoy unas cuantas casas adelante.

Desde entonces, Tall y Hermione se llevaron mucho mejor. Hermione pareció resignarse de que Tall fuera un desastre en los estudios y Tall decidió aceptar a Hermione con todo y lo nerd.

Ron y Harry hablaban mucho con ella, de hecho también eran ya sus amigos, aunque no les había hablado de lo mismo que a Hermione, o Mione, como empezó a llamarla.

Malfoy estaba muy normal, el encantamiento desmemorizador había funcionado perfecto pues no recordaba nada de la conversación y pensaba que solo se había resbalado en Hogsmeade.

Se acercaba el día de Halloween y todos estaban ansiosos de tener un gran banquete. Pero Tall no pensaba en eso. Como les había dicho a Ron, Hermione y Harry, sería mucho más divertido hacer bromas por el castillo que sentarse a comer.

Hermione se mostraba algo renuente y no dejaba de repetir lo que pasaría si Filch los atrapaba, pero Ron era el que más defendía la causa.

-Hermione, solo haremos algunas bromas preparadas, así cuando todos regresen del banquete se hallarán con alguno que otro truco.

-Y lo mejor es que no solo será en Gryffindor si no en los pasillos y aulas también- explicó Tall.

Hermione iría con Tall hacia el ala norte y sus alrededores y Ron y Harry al sur.

Esa noche los cuatro se quedaron en sus dormitorios esperando que todos se furan al Gran Comedor.

Este estaba adornado con grandes calabazas, esqueletos que se movían solos y un montón de dulces de Halloween. 

Ron se lamentó no haber robado algo de comer para la larga noche que tendrían.

Tall y Hermione, después de despedirse, comenzaron llenando las antorchas con poción fluoroscente color rosa. Cuando fueran encendidas al estar todo a oscuras, lanzarían gotas rosas por todas las paredes. Hermione estaba preocupada por esto pero Tall preparó las pociones para que se borraran solas en unas 3 horas.

Mientras Ron y Harry se habían propuesto hacer una broma espectacular para Trelawney, la maestra de Adivinación.

Cuando iban caminado hacia la torre norte escucharon ruidos adelante de ellos. Ron empujó a Harry dentro de una puerta grande de madera para evitar al que estuviera allí.

-Pero cómo, nadie va a dejar al pobre Peeves comer en el comedor con todos…como me encanta el Halloween…una pequeña pelea de comida no hace daño a nadie. Bueno, Filch al menos no debería ir tampoco, al menos me aseguraré de que pase mala noche…creo que a su gata no le gustarán estas cositas. Los Weasley si que inventan cosa buenas, ladridos estridentes…¡no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Filch al ver a su gata correr como la que lleva el diablo!

-Era solo Peeves.

-¿Qué es esto?

Ron y Harry habían entrado a un cuarto muy impactante. Era como una mazmorra pero estaba llena de escudos de Ravenclaw, tenía serpentinas y globos mágicos azules. Tenía aguilas, el animal de esa casa, pegadas en las paredes. Dos días antes Ravenclaw había vencido a Hufflepuff en el primer partido de quidditch. Hufflepuff había resentido muy fuertemente la falta de su buscador y capitán.

-¿Crees que sea una parte de la casa de Ravenclaw?

-No lo se, mira.

Harry había visto una puerta algo disimulada por un tapíz. A un lado había una pequeña caja.

-Tal vez lleve a la casa…¡Harry! ¿Te imaginas si hacemos las bromas en la casa de Ravenclaw?

-¿Y cómo se supone que entraremos?

-A lo mejor la caja tiene una llave. Alohomora!

La caja se abrió mostrando un pergamino algo rayado que decía:

-El quintaped ha llorado.

En eso la puerta se abrió sileciosamente mostrando una hermosa sala común.

-Al parecer tienen a su Neville- susurró Ron.

-¡Peeves! ¡Te escuché entrar aquí! ¡Sal de una vez!

Era Filch, el conserje, al parecer los había escuchado hablar dentro de la habitación. Harry Ron cerraron la puerta de la sala común y bajaron unas escaleras muy amplias para huír de Filch.

Entraron a una de las puertas de el pasillo al que llegaron.

Al entrar se dieron cuanta de que habían entrado a uno de los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¡Ron!- susurró Harry- Estos son cuartos de chicas…

En la habitación había cinco camas de dosel azul. En las paredes había globos y letreros de "Vamos Ravenclaw" y que cambiaban a "Si se pudo".

Las chicas no estaban tan mal ahora que se fijaban. Harry no pudo evitar pensar si estarían en la habitación de Cho Chang.

Avanzó entre las camas viendo a las chicas.

La primera tenía el cabello rubio y lacio hasta los hombros, tenía una linda cara, la siguiente tenía el cabello café claro y muy corto, su cara no era del todo de su agrado. Luego estaba una chica morena de cabello café con una cara muy de niña pequeña, su cama estaba bastante deshecha y ella estaba a punto de caerse. Después estaba una cama vacía. Por último una chica blanca de cabello café ondulado hasta los hombros, su cara era linda.

Ron no parecía interesado en verlas si no que escuchaba pegado a la puerta.

-Creo que nadie se acerca.

En eso la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entró una chica.

Ron se cayó y Harry tuvo el impulso de taparle la boca a la muchacha para que no gritara.

-¿Mmm m?

Harry se puso rojo como un tomate, era Cho, se separó de ella rapidamente.

-Cho…

-Harry ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Uh…bueno nosotros…

-¿Cho? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

La última chica, la de cabello café, había despertado.

-Shhh, él es Harry y él…¿cómo te llamas?

-Ron- contestó algo avergonzado.

-Ron- completó Cho.

-Hola, yo soy Kania.

-Hola- dijeron Harry y Ron.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo entraron?

-Bueno estabamos pensando hacer bromas por la escuela cuando entramos a su sala de festejos (por lo que parece) y entramos a la sala común.

-Con razón no te vi en la cena, hace horas que terminó.

-¿Me buscaste?- preguntó Harry. No podía creer que Cho hubiera notado su ausencia.

-Bueno…

-¿Cómo que hace horas que terminó?- preguntó Ron, sacando a Harry de su regocijo.

-Si- contestó Kania- la profesora Ashcroft tuvo que ser llevada a la enfermería y Dumbledore canceló el banquete.

-¿La hermana de Tall?- preguntó Ron a Harry.

-Así parece…

Para que no tener problemas, antes había olvidado decir esto pero... Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto los que yo inventé vdd, esos solo usenlos pidiendo permiso eh?

Qué tal!!! Mejor no hago promesas de futuros sucesos…gracias por leerlo todo!!!!

He tomado la poción fluorecsente de un fic de Silverfox, ojalá no te molestes!

Comentarios, felicitaciones, besos, etc etc a no262a@aol.com o a noriko_gen@hotmail.com

Windy: Gracias, es que todo lo que yo hago es...tin-tin-tin-tin...di-fe-ren-te muajajaja... ya ya vdd me emocioné... sigue leyendo ojalá te gusta el chapter!

Iris Pollens: Pues es la verdad! Gracias! disfruta del cap!

Claudia: 'Chas gracias!

Aquél que dejo un rev. anónimo: Gracias que te guste. Esa pareja bueno... en lo personal no me agrada del todo pero después de todo yo solo soy su instrumento. Ya verás.

Atte: SaRaGeN J 

Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©.


	5. Cuando falta algo

****

Cuando falta algo

La pequeña sala de espera de la enfermería estaba casi vacía, Hermione y Tall estaban sentadas en un sillón grande. Estaban algo agitadas, habían tenido que correr para alcanzar a el director mientras llevaba a la profesora Ashcroft a la enfermería.

Tall había tenido la idea de poner un encantamiento de miedo en la puerta del comedor, para que todo el que pasara por ahí empezara a asustarse de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Hermione le había dicho que era demasiado peligroso ya que los profesores pasaban por ahí también. Tall la había ignorado…

Cuando Tall estaba a punto de terminar el encantamiento, escucharon un gran alboroto dentro del comedor. Decidiéron mirar para ver si Dumbledore había traido alguna sorpresa especial para el banquete, pero lo que vieron no fué exactamente lo que se llama una sorpresa…al menos no agradable.

En la mesa de profesores, la profesora Ashcroft estaba en llamas…

Nora estaba sentada en su silla usual de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño muy fruncido y unas llamas azules la cubrían toda. Vector y Flitwick, los que estaban más cerca de ella, estaban muy asustados y con las sillas echadas hacia atrás. Dumbledore se levantó de repente y gritó algún hechizo que las chicas no alcanzaron a escuchar. Entonces las llamas se volvieron más grandes pero en seguida desaparecieron. Nora cayó desmayada en los brazos del director que estaba a su lado.

Hermione estaba muy asustada, como el resto de los esudiantes, y no se percató de que Tall había entrado corriendo al Gran Comedor.

-¡Nora! ¡¿Profesor qué le pasa?!

-No lo se. Será mejor que me acompañes a la enfermería.

Tall y Hermione habían llegado poco después que Dumbledore, seguidas por MacGonaggal y Snape, los demás maestros estaban tratando de tranquilizar a los alumnos.

-Señorita Ashcroft, será mejor que usted espere…-empezó MacGonaggal

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Espera que deje a mi hermana ahí sola?!

-Pero si no estara sola, madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore estan ahí con ella…

-¡Por favor maestra!- le contestó Tall exasperada entrando a la sala corriendo.

Habian pasado casi dos horas desde que Nora había entrado. La profesora MagGonaggal, Dumbledore y Snape se habían marchado hacía un rato. Hermione estaba algo cansada de esperar, pero Tall no daba muestras de querer irse.

La señora Pomfrey salió de la habitación.

-¡Señora Pomfrey! ¿Cómo esta Nora?

-Su hermana se encuentra mejor señorita Ashcroft.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Nada importante señorita; ahora, creo que es muy tarde para que esté usted aquí, será mejor que vaya a su…

-No, me quedaré, ¿puedo verla?

-No creo que sea una buena idea, y respecto a quedarse…

-¿Y por que no puedo verla?

-La profesora ha pedido ver al director, señorita.

Haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de Tall, la señora Pomfrey salió de la enfermería.

-¡Que no puedo verla! ¡Eso es lo que ha dicho! ¡Pues yo digo: Me importa poco!

Tall estaba a punto de entrar y Hermione de detenerla cuando entraron Dumbledore con la enfermera.

-¡Señorita!- exclamó Pomfrey.

-Esta bien, yo también querría entrar si fuera ella-explicó Dumbledore

-Usted si me entiende profesor- dijo suplicante- por favor dejeme entrar a verla un momento…

-No lo creo conveniente, pero le prometo que cuando la vea le diré que la deje pasar un rato.

Dumbledore entró a la habitación dejando a Hermione tratando de tranquilizar a Tall.

La habitación de la enfermería era individual. La mayoría de los estudiantes que sufrían alguna lesión o enfermedad eran atendidos en una cama que estuviera junto a otras y solo separada por cortinas. Los profesores, por su privacidad, tenían una habitación privada a la que los estudiantes no tenían acceso.

La profesora Nora Ashcroft había sido llevada en brazos de Dumbledore hasta ahí.

Ahora, Nora se encontraba acostada en la cama mirando a la ventana, donde solo se veía al cielo cubierto de estrellas, no había luna. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de estar llorando y la piel muy pálida.

Dumbledore entró a la habitación, al abrir la puerta dejó entrar los gritos de inconformidad de su hermana. Nora esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está profesora?- dijo amablemente el director mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama.

-Llameme Nora profesor.

-Nora entonces.

-Estoy bien, algo deprimida, pero bien fisicamente hablando.

-Profesora…digo Nora, estuve pensando en lo que sucedió en el Gran Comedor. Estoy algo confundido, esperaba que usted me aclarara las cosas.

Un silecio se produjo entre los dos.

-Usted sabe que soy una asvr…

-Si, pero no creo haber leído en ningún lado hacerca de que los asvr pudieran encenderse en llamas.

-En efecto, usted no lo ha leido en ningún lado, puesto que, oficialmente, los asvr ni siquiera existimos.

Mientras Nora hablaba, miraba al cielo y en ningún momento le dirigía una mirada a Dumbledore.

-Los asvr somos el fruto de una estupida creación. Se suponía que debíamos tomar la magia de los humanos, la inteligencia de la gente de agua y la belleza de las hadas. Sin embargo, aunque tomamos la magia, también tomamos la sensibilidad fisica de una sirena y la sentimental de un hada. Así, nacemos viviendo por el sentimiento que se sintió por nosotros en el momento de nuestro nacimiento.

-Ya veo…

-Bueno, pues en realidad yo no fuí una hija deseada, y mi madre me odiaba cuando nací aunque cuando crecí me amó aún más que a mi padre y mi hermana. Por esto, me volví hiper-sensitiva a los sentimientos de odio, ira, rencor… Puedo sentir estos en cualquier ser viviente…y yo…no soy capáz de…pues…amar.

-Si voy bien, usted nació para los sentimientos malos pero no puedo creer que no sea capáz de amar. Usted amaba a sus padres.

-Pues nunca ame a mi padre, cuando mi mamá lo abandonó me llevó con ella y jamás pude conocerlo lo suficiente, ahora que vivo con él, debo confesar que me desagrada. En cuanto a mi madre, le juro que intenté amarla mientras vivió…pero siempre acababa odiandola…no se por que, la odiaba por ser hermosa, por ser inteligente, por amarme aunque yo no lo hiciera…la odiaba, a ella y a todo su ser. Ya que así es y seguirá siendo mi vida deberé acostumbrarme…los asvr somos fieles a nuestro sentimiento de nacimiento, y la muerte solo nos viene cuando somos capaces de afrontarlos. Toda mi vida busqué algo a que amar para al fín morir pero…

-Me temo que eso es imposible, cuando amas a una persona no quieres separarte de ella, y estoy segura de que cuando encuentres algo que en verdad ames no tendrás deseos de morir. Nunca encontarás amor si no quieres que este dure.

-Profesor no es facil.- soltó un suspiro de resignación- Mi madre por ejemplo, tuvo la suerte de morir de otra cosa y no de causas naturales. Ella se amaba a si misma como nunca pudo haber amado a algo más. Sus padres, cuando nació, desearon una hija perfecta. Y la tuvieron, y hubiera sido perfecta si no se hubiera amado tanto. El día en que hubiera encontrado un defecto en si misma hubiera muerto.

-No estará diciendo que desea morir…

-Pues no lo se, si muriendo dejara de sentir esto que siento lo haría. Es como si cada vez que alguien sintiera odio o ira u otra cosa mala cerca de mi, sintiera que me voy a un abismo. Sin embargo siento satisfacción…eso me hace sentir muy culpable después.

-¿Y qué hay de su hermana?

-¿Qué con ella?

-¿Tiene un sentimiento también?

-Pues…si, a diferencia de mí, cuando ella nació, madre la deseaba, había sentido lo que era ser madre y lo quería de nuevo…nació siento amada, pero cuando creció, mamá decidió tomar un marcado favoritismo hacia mí. Ha pasado toda su vida tratando de no ceder a sus sentimientos…pero ella no lo sabe… Ha tenido muchos problemas por ello, por eso el Sombrero Seleccionador se confundió tanto con ella.

-¿No sabe lo de…bueno, su condición?

-No, solo siente deseos de hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance porque fué deseada. No puede resistirse. ¿No ha visto sus piercings?

-Oh…si.

-No puede resistirse a desear todo, todo…y cuando desea algo pues lo obtiene.

-Osea, que cuando se resista a desear algo morirá…

-Eso creo.

-Pero profesora…

-Nora.

-Nora, no puede vivir una vida de odio…

-Es mi destino, si amo muero, si no, vivo odiando mi propia existencia. Deprimente ¿no?

-Creo que le hace falta descansar, le garantizo que mañana todo se verá mejor.

-Siempre me dicen eso…pero nunca pasa.

-Hay algo que aún no entiendo… ¿Por qué ardió en llamas de repente?

-Odio, sentí odio, esta escuela esta llena de chicos que se aborrecen unos a otros, estoy de acuerdo de que ninguno se odia realmente…pero todos esos rencores juntos…pueden provocarme algo así, me sentía tan mal que estallé…en realidad es mejor estar en llamas que no me queman que sentir todo ese dolor dentro de mi.

Hermione estaba a punto de caerse de sueño.

Harry y Ron habían pasado a la enfermería, pero la señora Pomfrey les impidió el paso argumentando que ya verían a la profesora después, que por el momento ya tenía demasiados visitantes.

Tall se había calmado, pero no había dicho una palabra.

Dumbledore salió de la habitación algo serio.

-Creo, señorita Tallulah, que su hermana necesita descansar. La verá mañana.

-No me moveré, no voy a dejarla sola.

-Esta bien, lo imaginé, Poppy ¿prepararías una de las camas para la señorita Ashcroft para que pase la noche?

Tall sonrió.

-Gracias. Profesor…¿podría decirme qué le pasó a mi hermana?

-Fué solo un encantamiento mal realizado-contestó tan tranquilo como pudo.

Albus Dumbledore llegó a su depacho algo fatigado.

Habría preferido decirle a la niña todo respecto a su raza y futuro, pero su hermana no lo consideró conveniente.

¿Su padre lo sabría? Tal vez se casó con la madre sin saber siquiera que no era una humana.

El sufrimiento de esta chica era muy grande, tal vez era cierto que moriría cuando hallara el verdadero amor. Era dificil pensar en lo que sería una vida odiando a todo el que la rodea. Incluyendo a su familia.

La mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó primero que todo Gryffindor para ir a la enfermería. Tall se había quedado a dormir ahí pero ella se había ido al dormitorio.

Parvati y Lavender habían tratado de sacarle lo que hubiera sabido en compañía de Tall pero no les dijo nada, en realidad no sabía nada.

Iba pasando por un pasillo hacia la enfermería cuando algo atrajo su atención.

La profesora Trelawney y Sprut iban caminando hablando muy bajo.

-Aún no sé por qué no despidió Dumbledore ya a esa loca- susurró la profesora Trelawney.

-Además de que es demasiado joven.

-Bueno, yo empecé joven también, mis predicciónes y el don se me dieron desde que era bastante pequeña, pero te puedo asegurar que en mis años mozos nunca hice algo tan peligroso para los estudiantes.

-Tienes razón, pudo haber lastimado a alguien. Vector me comentó que Nora tuvo unos dolores de cabeza muy fuertes antes del incendio.

-Ya se lo decía yo "Cuidado con esos dolores, pueden acarrearte cualquier imprevisto", se lo dije ayer por la tarde, acababa de revisar mi bola de cristal y noté algo ardiendo en el Comedor. Lamentablemente no lo tomé en serio. Pensé que sería simplemente un alimento demasiado picante en el menú de hoy.

-Sybill, debiste mencionarlo. Dumbledore no lo veía venir. ¡Y llevarla cargada! Pudo haberlo lastimado.

Hermione decidió dejar a las maestras solas. No podía entender como Sprout hablaba tan mal de la que vino siendo su amiga, por lo que vieron en el tren. En cuanto a Sybill Tralewney…era de esperarse.

Cuando entró a la sala de espera Tall estaba dando vueltas en la habitación.

-¡Es la última vez que se lo pido señorita Ashcroft! ¡Deje de caminar en círculos!

-¡Y qué quiere que haga! ¿Dormir? ¡Ni loca!

-¿Tall? Tal vez la señora Pomfrey tenga razón…

-¡Hermione! No te pongas de su lado por favor.

-Bien, te he traído un sandwich, no cenaste ni creo que vayas a ir a desayunar.

-En efecto Hermione, no iré.

-¿Piensas faltar a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas?

-Sí, Hagrid entenderá. Además no tengo muchas ganas de ver a Draco Malfoy.

-Pero después tenemos clase de vuelo y Pociones.

-Hooch me dejará faltar. Snape no me importa en realidad.

-Perderás muchísimos puntos y…

-¡Es lo único que te importa!

-Lo siento…

-Bah, no importa. Gracias por el desayuno.

Harry y Ron estaban algo preocupados.

No había rastros de Hermione o Tall en la casa de Gryffindor. En el fondo se alegraban, se sentían algo avergonzados de su incursión el los dormitorios femeninos de Ravenclaw la noche anterior.

Fueron caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron!- gritó Hagrid desde su puerta de donde sacaba una enorme caja de madera.

-Espero que no sea ningún escregucto de cola explosiva- susurró Ron.

-Creo que todos murieron…gracias a Dios.

-Chicos, ¿saben cómo esta Tall?

Hagrid se había vuelto amigo de ella también desde que se empezó a juntar con ellos.

-No lo sabemos. Hermione no nos dijo nada anoche, y no la hemos visto.

-Debe estar algo alterada. Dumbledore no ha querido comentar con nadie la razón del incendio.

-¿Tu sabes como pasó?- preguntó Harry.

-Pues Nora, digo la profesora Ashcroft, solo estama cenando cuando se quejó de un dolor de cabeza muy intenso, luego de enderezó y llamas salieron de su piel. Flitwick casi muere del golpe que se dió al caer, pero se recuperó rápido. Por cierto…¿dónde estaban ustedes?

-En la sala común…nos sentíamos mal- contestó Ron.

-Deberían ir a la enfermería, tal vez es una especie epidemia.

-No lo creo, nos sentimos mucho mejor.

-¿Hoy no vinieron tus mujeres Potter?

Era Malfoy.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?

-Nada, solo quería que le dijeras a tu amiga "ulah-ulah" que ya perdió su oportunidad conmigo.

-Como si la quisiera…

-¡Ya estoy aquí!

Hermione venía corriendo del castillo.

-¿Qué supiste?- le preguntó Harry.

-Nada, ni Dumbledore ni la señora Pomfrey le dijeron nada a Tall.

-Debe sentirse impotente sin saber nada.

-¡Atención todos! Hoy veremos a unas criaturas pequeñas y bastante raras.

Hagrid metió la mano en un agujero de la caja y sacó lo que, o bien era una mosca con forma humana, o un hada bastante peluda.

-Esta es una doxy, aveces llamada hada mordedora.

-¡Que fea! ¡No se parece en nada a un hada!- exclamó Pansy Parkinson al verla.

-No debes ser tan ruda, tienen mal temperamento.

La doxy pareció enfadarse ya que agitó sus dos pares de patas y brazos y sus alas de escarabajo. 

-La doxy prefiere un clima frío por eso viven en el norte.

Pueden poner hasta 500 huevos que entierran hasta que se rompen a las dos o tres semanas. Les daré una a cada pareja para que las observen y aprendan a protegerse de sus mordeduras, que por cierto son venenosas.

Harry y Ron pasaron toda la clase tratando de dominar a la suya, que resultó ser una especialmente temperamental. Hermione, por su parte, se puso con Neville, quien no fué muy cuidadoso y rompió una de sus alas. La doxy se puso a llorar y fué volando como pudo hacia Hagrid, que la guardó en la caja grande con una pequeña cinta en el ala rota.

-En realidad crecerá para mañana, pero se sienten tristes, piensan que nunca más les creceran- explicó Hagrid a un muy arrepetido Neville.

Tall no llegó.

Harry estaba exento de la clase de vuelo porque era parte del equipo de quidditch y se despidió de Ron y Hermione para ir a la sala común. Las pruebas de el equipo de Gryffindor para nuevo guardián se harían hasta el día siguiente, les tocaba jugar en navidad pero habían tardado tanto en elegir a Angelina como nueva capitana que el tiempo se había pasado volando.

-Estuve pensando en hacer la prueba para el equipo, ¿crees que sea una buena idea?-le preguntó Ron a Hermione.

-¿Eh? Si, claro.

-Y me gustaría también audicionar para ser el nuevo vocalista de las Brujas de Macbeth, ¿crees que lo consiga?

-Oh, claro.

-Hermione…¡despierta!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-A ti, no me prestas a tención. Si es por lo de Tall, no te preocupes, ella puede cuidarse sola.

Madame Hooch pareció entender las razones de Tall para faltar, pero si les quitó 5 puntos.

Tall había estado en la sala de espera toda la noche y casi toda la mañana. Estaba harta de estar sin hacer nada. Le comían las ansias de no saber nada de su hermana. En realidad no le importaba mucho verla. Su relación no era la más calida del mundo y Nora siempre había sido indiferente con ella. Lo que en realidad le preocupaba era la razón de ese fuego. La mayoría de las cosas raras que tenían era por causa de sus ascendentes de otras razas. Se contagiaban de enfermedades de agua o tenían periodos de que parecían estar en otro mundo, una enfermedad de hadas llamada Juldia por su descubridor Adam Julegard. Tenía algo de miedo solo de pensar que a ella le pudiera pasar algo así de repente. Arder en llamas no era lo que consideraba algo ligero. 

La señora Pomfrey entró a la habitación de Nora algo apurada.

En seguida salió con la paciente, estaba prácticamente normal exepto por la palidéz de su rostro.

-¡Nora!

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clases- dijo Nora con una voz tan fría que pudo haberse confundido con la de Snape.

-No importa.

-Su hermana se quedó desde anoche aquí por usted profesora- explicó la enfermera.

-¿En serio? Mal hecho, debiste ir a tu dormitorio. Yo estoy bien, ya sabes, siempre surge una enfermedad rara que no conocíamos. 

-Me alegro que estes bien.

-¿Y qué esperas? Ya vete.

Tall salió corriendo de la enfermería. Su hermana se encontraba muy bien, se comportó como siempre…

Snape ya había terminando su clase de pociones de rapidéz y eficacia. Hermione, Ron y Harry salieron de las mazmorras algo disgustados, Snape les había quitado 10 puntos por la ausencia de Tall.

Al salir vieron a la chica recargada en la pared del pasillo.

-¡Tall! ¿Cómo esta tu hermana?

-Bastante bien, ya esta normal.

-¿Y qué tenía?- preguntó Ron.

-No lo se, y creo que ella tampoco. En todo caso no me importa realmente. Y bien, ya tengo hambre.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Hermione notó que la profesora Aschroft no estaba en la mesa de los profesores pero Tall parecía no interesarse.

Por la tarde tuvieron muchas clases en las cuales conversar de el suceso pero Tall evadía las preguntas. Lo aceptara o no, le dolía que su hermana la tratara de ese modo que dejaba mucho que desear…de hecho deseaba que fuera más calida o comprensiva con ella, al menos debería de mostrarse agradecida por los sacrificios que hizo por ella.

Al día siguiente tendrían Defensa y Hermione estaba impaciente de ver si Tall seguiría con su actitud indiferente ante su hermana. Después de todo por algo dicen que las relaciones se vuelven más estrechas después de un acontecimiento malo en común.

Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto los que yo inventé vdd, esos solo usenlos pidiendo permiso eh?

CurlsofGold: Así es como ves? Buenas parejas eres brija o que??? bien ya verás. En este cap no mucho amor pero sí pasan cosas... 

naomi: Gracias, sigue leyendo que tendrás resultados.

Dos r/r!!! Que miserable... Si les gusta o no diganlo!!! Estas chicas han sdo buneas sigan su ejemplo!

Algo sentimental pero bueno a mi me gusto. En el siguiente las pruebas de quidditch y la locura de los fanáticos del deporte…o de los jugadores.

Gracias por leer hasta el 5!!!

Ya saben, cualquier reclamo, cobro, devolución, felicitación, o vociferador a no262a@aol.com o noriko_gen@hotmail.com

__

Atte:

SaRaGeN J 

__

Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©.


	6. Quidditch y amores

****

Quidditch y amores

La mañana del domingo amaneció muy soleada.

-Hasta parece que el día salió para jugar quidditch ¿no creen?- comentó Harry cuando se despertó y miró por la ventana los terrenos de Hogwarts.

La pruebas para nuevo guardián se harían ese día. 

Hacía ya dos años que Wood había dejado al equipo, sin embargo, no se habían preocupado por el quidditch ya que el año pasado se había hecho el Torneo de los Tres Magos. 

Angelina era la encargada de evaluar a los aspirantes.

Al rededor de las 10 de la mañana, muchos Gryffindors se dirigieron al campo.

Harry, Tall y Hermione estaban acompañando a Ron, que quería hacer la prueba. 

-¡Gryffindors!- gritó Angelina Johnson- Todos los que vayan a hacer la prueba acerquense.

Ron se depidió de sus amigos y se fué a anotar.

-¡Katheryn Wallace!

Katheryn era una hermosa chica de séptimo grado, pero al parecer no muy buena guardiana, pues todos los tiros que le hizo Katie Bell, una cazadora muy buena, los logró meter.

-¡Allan Wouk!

Así pasaron unos diez estudiantes mas ninguno podía igualar a Oliver Wood.

De esa tanda de diez Angelina escogió a un chico llamado Simon Corman. Entonces llamó al segundo grupo. Ron era el segundo y se moría de los nervios.

-Lo harás bien, ser jugador está en tu sangre- le dijo Harry. Después de todo sus hermanos Fred y George eran golpeadores y Charlie era el mejor cazador que Gryffindor había tenido en los últimos años después de Harry.

-¡Suerte!- le gritó Hermione cuando Ron se montó en la escoba.

-Suerte no, ¡exito!-exclamó Tall.

Ron subió hacia los postes.

-Bien, Katie cuando estés lista- dijo Angelina antes de soplar su silbato.

-Otro Weasley ¿he? Listo o no, aquí voy.

Katie Bell era una cazadora estupenda y Ron se sentía algo inseguro.

Katie tomó la quaffle con la mano izquierda mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia Ron. Este estaba temblando. Entonces ella lanzó la pelota hacia el aro central. Ron vió como la quaffle se hacercaba a él…estaba como embobado, pero entonces reaccionó y tomó la pelota con las manos.

-Bien Ron, esa fué facil.

Ron le aventó la quaffle, Katie, al agarrarla, se lanzó hacia los postes y lanzó la quaffle hacia uno de los laterales.

Ron golpeó la pelota con la parte trasera de su escoba.

-Por poco, verás que ahora si la meto.

Entonces tomó la quaffle pero empezó a hacer un zig-zag muy despacio hacia él. Entonces aceleró, dió una vuelta en su escoba y lanzó la pelota…

Ron se confundió al ver a Katie dar la vuelta pero afortunadamente se dió cuenta de lo que pretendía. Golpeó la quaffle con la mano y la lanzó fuera del campo.

Angelina sopló su silbato de nuevo.

-¡Excelente Weasley!

Ron fué recibido entre vítores por sus hermanos y amigos.

-Bien,- dijo Angelina después de que otros ocho chicos pasaran- Simon Corman, Ron Weasley y Cynthia Collagne son los finalistas. Ahora ya es hora de comer asi qué se disputarán el lugar por la tarde.

  


Ron apenas si probó bocado. Corman estaba en sexto y sin duda lo intimidaba, además de que todos su amigos, que eran casi todos los de su grado, habían estado ahí y lo animarían. Collagne estaba en tercero y era un prodigio de la escoba, era muy joven asi que Angelina había tenido algo de debilidad por ella.

  


-Ron, no tienes por qué estar así- le dijo Tall a la hora de ir de nuevo al campo- Simon es un grandulón pero es muy tonto y lento y Cynthia es muy pequeña, no abarca todos los aros facilmente.

-Simon es un grandulón, sí, pero por algo quedó como finalista, y Cynthia es pequeña pero muy velóz.

-Bueno, si te pones es ese plan de pesimista no hay quien te ayude.

-Suficiente plática por hoy, los tres…

-¡Eh, Angelina!

Era Wood. Se veía más alto que hacía dos años, pero también tenía el cuerpo más de deportista.

-¡Oliver! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Angelina mientras le daba un abrazo.

Todos los del equipo lo saludaron también.

-Tengo día libre, como sabrán ahora soy un jugador profesional.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo es que no he oído hablar de ti?- preguntó Fred.

-Bueno, en realidad solo soy el guardián suplente, pero de los Caerphilly Catapults de Gales.

-¡Genial! ¡Pero si eres muy joven!

-Como ves, el talento no tiene edad. En cualquier caso, escuché que eran las pruebas para mi reemplazo. ¿Por qué han empezado a buscarlo hasta ahora? La copa ya empezó y aún no práctican con el equipo completo.

-Bueno Wood, ¿vas a ayudarme a elegir a un guardián o qué?

  


Simon Corman fué el primero. Se enfrentó a Alicia Spinnet quién, después de cinco intentos logró meterle un gol. 

Ron era el siguiente.

-Weasley…Fred, George ¿seguros que no tuvieron nada que ver con que quedara en la final?

-No Oliver- le dijo Angelina- yo lo elegí, es bastante bueno, Katie no le metió ninguno en sus tres mejores intentos.

-Un buen guardián no se conoce por una simple audición, un verdadero guardián sabe detener a la quaffle y evadir a la bludger en un partido de verdad.

-Eso ya lo veremos después, no seas tan dramático. Ron, al aire.

  


Hermione, Harry y Tall estaban en las gradas. Harry les había estado explicando los errores de Corman en cuanto a su forma de jugar. 

Hermione estaba felíz de que Ron fuera a participar en la prueba y deseaba que ganara pero Tall no estaba del todo bien. Desde lo de su hermana había estado algo distante, se había negado a ir a hacer cosas tontas y prestaba atención en las clases.

Hermione estaba preocupada por ella pero no creía prudente preguntarle nada.

  


Angelina sopló su silbato.

-Bien Ron, 10 intentos para que te anotaran, mucho mejor que Corman debo decirte.

Ron se sintió muy halagado de oír eso de Wood.

Collagne recibió su anotación a los siete intentos. Tenía una buena velocidad pero seguía siendo muy pequeña.

-Creo que el resultado es obvio para todos. Ron Weasley, eres el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor, Collagne, eres la suplente.

Fred y George se abalanzaron contra Ron abrazandolo y gritandole felicitaciones mientras sacaban algunas bengalas del doctor Fillibuster.

Corman estaba muy enojado y echaba pestes de Angelina, pero Wood lo reprendió diciendo que si quería ser guardían debería de demostrarlo mejor o resultaría una vergüenza para su casa.

Harry felicitó a Ron, Tall lo besó en las mejillas y Hermione también…sí, también. Lo que hizo que este se pusiera de mil colores.

  


Dos semanas después de las pruebas de quidditch, Ron tendría su primer juego…contra Slytherin. 

Hermione estaba de lo más nerviosa. La mañana del partido había estado muy ajertreada repartiendo pancartas que decían "Gryffindor Manda" y que cambiaban de repente quién sabe como a "Pudranse Slytherin".

También Slytherin había tenido muchos cambios. Su ex-capitán Marcus Flint era de la misma generación de Wood, Montague, que era cazador, también había salido el año pasado junto con Pucey y Bletchley, su guardián.

Lee Jordan comentaría el juego como siempre.

Mientras este hacía saludos a todos los maestros y alumnos, en los vestidores, Angelina hacía un intento de hacer un discurso a la Wood.

-Jugadores…uhm…estes es nuestro primer partido de la temporada. Debemos tener un buen papel para que Ravenclaw sepa de lo que somos capaces cuando jugemos contra ellos…aunque bien podría ser contra Hufflepuff…

-Angelina, gracias por tu animo…- comentó Fred.

-Lo siento chicos, estoy igual de nerviosa que ustedes. Ron, el juego está en tus manos. Eres nuevo pero no es excusa, confiamos en tí.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Harry a Ron cuando estaban a punto de salir al campo- te hacen presión cuando eres nuevo. Fred y George detendrán a las bludgers, tu preocupate por la quaffle.

  


Cuando el equipo salió muchos alumnos los vitorearon.

-…segundo juego de la liga. ¡Y aquí vienen los jugadores de Gryffindor! ¡Johnson la nueva capitana por la partida de Oliver Wood su guardián, reemplazandolo está Weasley, Ron hermano de los golpeadores Fred y George, Spinnet, Bell y Potter nuestro buscador! ¡Y viene Slyhterin! ¡ Su capitán y cazador Yutang, Bole y Derrick sus golpeadores, Woolf y Steel cazadores, su guardián Styron y Malfoy su buscador!

Todos los jugadores se alzaron en el aire al silbatazo de la señora Hooch.

-¡Y la quaffle está en juego! La tiene Yutang, parece que el nuevo capitán es muy buen cazador, ahí va a toda velocidad. ¡Cuidado Weasley! ¡Nooo, ha anotado! Diez puntos para Slytherin.

Ron estaba temblando, apenas habían empezado y ya lo habían pasado. ¿Qué clase de guardián se creía? Debería de haberle dejado el puesto a Corman o Collagne…

-No hay problema, el primer día de Wood perdimos 230 a 10- le gritó Angelina desde su escoba.

Bueno, ese era un resultado muy deprimente, Wood debió haber querido suicidarse pero ahora era al guardián suplente de los los Caerphilly Catapults de Gales.

-La quaffle esta en manos de Slytherin de nuevo…¡Buen golpe de bludger de Fred Weasley! Le ha dado en la cabeza al asqueroso Yutang…perdón maestra…Alicia Spinnet la tiene, se la pasa a Angelina, la pasa a Spinnet de nuevo, va a Bell. ¡Y anota! ¡Maravillosa jugada para confundir al otro equipo! No es que sea muy dificil ya que son Slytherin…lo siento no diré más… Angelina va con la quaffle. ¡Anota de nuevo! 20 a 10 a favor de Gryffindor. Bell tiene la quaffle y va como una bala, ¡eso ha sido una falta!

Woolf había empujado a Katie hacia las gradas.

-Alicia tiene la quaffle ¡Y anota! ¡Bien por Gryffindor! Steel de Slytherin tiene la quaffle, vuela muy rápido, esperemos que Weasley pare este tiro…¡Auch! eso debió doler…

Una bludger enviada por George Weasley le dió a la escoba de Steel haciendolo caer.

-Woolf agarra la quaffle, se la pasa a Yutang. ¡Si! ¡Lo paró! ¡Weasley lo paró!

Ron estaba estupefacto, Yutang venía a toda velocidad hacia él y lanzó la quaffle a uno de los postes laterales y él la había parado, un golpe con la escoba y la había parado, esto si que se estaba poniendo bueno.

-Angelina va con la quaffle y Styron la para…bueno después de todas esas grandiosas anotaciones por parte de Gryffindor…un momento ¡Potter y Malfoy se van hacia arriba! Parece que vieron la snitch ¡Vamos Harry!

Ron se había relajado, con los cazadores ocupados viendo a los buscadores podía dejar de preocuparse.

-Un momento…¡Yutang esta yendo hacia Weasley! ¡Va a anotar!…¡Lo paró!

Yutang parecía no importarse por la snitch y seguía jugando, afortunadamente Ron se había dado cuenta a tiempo.

-¡¡¡Si!!! ¡Potter tiene la snitch! ¡El juego ha acabado! ¡170 a 10! ¡Gryffindor gana!

  


La victoria de Gryffindor le había dado a Ron una enorme cantidad de autoestima que duró hasta dos semanas después. Harry había agarrado la snitch pero Ron había sido la estrella del partido. Los gemelos le habían hecho una enorme fiesta en la sala común. Hermione estaba tan emocionada por la victoria que había abrazado a Ron por unos 3 minutos hasta que Angelina la apartó para abrazarlo ella.

Por todo esto, Ron adoraba ser el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor, al fín había encontrado algo para lo que le sirvieran esas manos y pies grandes. Y por sobretodo, era algo en que era el mejor, bueno, no mejor que Oliver Wood, pero si el de los que querían estar en ese puesto. Ese puesto que ahora era suyo.

  


Querida Georgia:

Ayer fueron las pruebas para ser el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor. Muchos participaron pero Ron fué el mejor. 

Eso le ayudará mucho, sobretodo por sus celos de la fama de Harry, ahora él es único.

Verlo jugar me hizo pensar en él con una perspectiva muy diferente. Cuando Tall, Harry y yo estabamos sentados en las gradas, el grupo de chicas de tercero al que pertenece Cinthya Collagne se sentó delante de nosotros. Cinthya les decía a sus amigas que era la chica más afortunada, porque al ser suplente practicaría con todo el equipo y podría estar cerca del chico que ganó el puesto:Ron. Todas sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo y me quedé super sorprendida, ¿quién iba a pensar que Ron tendría su club de fans con solo un partido jugado? Bueno pues, como si esas niñas tuvieran alguna oportunidad con Ron.

Debo irme por que Lavender ya viene y seguro le causará curiosidad saber que escribo.

Hermione

Al otro día Hermione se decidió a averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca del nuevo "club de fans".

  


-Hola Hermione.

Ron se había vuelto más desenvuelto desde que se volvió deportista.

-Hola Ron.

Y Hermione se había vuelto más amable…

-Oye, hoy tienes entrenamiento ¿no?

-Uh…

Ron de repente se había puesto a ver algo detrás de Hermione y saludó con la mano a quien quiera que fuera. Hermione volteó y vió a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw de sexto. La chica que saludaba Ron era una muchacha algo chaparrita, blanca y de cabello café ondulado agarrado en una cola de caballo alta. Agitó su mano saludando a Ron y sonrojandose.

Hermione notó que Ron también se había sonrojado.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué no se suponía que era ella la que le gustaba? ¿Esa chica ni era del club de fans? ¡¿Otro club?! ¿Acaso era posible? 

La chica pareció disculparse con sus amigas y se acercó a ellos.

Hermione se sentía muy enfadada ¡Venía hacia acá!

-Hola Ron.

-Hola Kania.

Los dos se quedaron viendo.

-Hola- dijo por fin Hermione.

-¿Eh?

-Oh si, Hermione ella es Kania, Kania ella es Hermione.

-Hola- dijo Kania- Ron, felicidades por el partido contra Slytherin. Te iré a ver hoy al entrenamiento.

-Que bien, te buscaré.

-Bien, me tengo que ir, nos vemos- Kania le dió un beso en la mejilla a Ron y se fué.

Hermione no le habló a Ron en todo el día, pero a este no le importó porque las chicas del club de fans se le acercaban a hablar con él todo el tiempo. No fué a verlo al entrenamiento…pero Kania sí.

  


El entrenamiento había sido exahustivo. Angelina demostró estar más obsesionada con la victoria que Wood. Ron estaba agotado y fué a las gradas a sentarse con Harry, quien estaba exhausto también.

-Hola Ron, Harry.

Kania se había sentado a un lado de Ron y Cho, que venía con ella, se sentó con Harry.

Desde el incidente de la noche de brujas, Kania y Cho se habían vuelto muy amigas de Harry y Ron.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- comentó Kania a Ron- , pero no se confíen, todavía tenemos que apoyar a Ravenclaw.

-Hola.

Cynthia Collagne se había hacercado a Ron.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Ron?

-Claro- dijo, mientras se levantaba dejando su escoba (una de la escuela) con Harry.

-Ron…yo, quería decirte…pues quería preguntarte algo, pero para hacerlo debo estar segura de que dirás que sí.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno…pues si dijeras que no me sentiría muy triste ¿sabes?

-Pues pregunta entonces.

-Ron, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

  


-Me pregunto que le habrá dicho…

Harry, Kania y Cho vieron como Ron enrojecía de pronto.

-A lo mejor se le declaró.

-Jajajajajajajajajaj…-se carcajeó Harry

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- le dijo Kania muy seria.

-Pues, bueno Ron nunca ha sido muy popular.

-No creo que lo haga porque es popular, Ron es un chavo muy lindo.

-Vamos…¿tu andarías con él?

-Si me lo pidiera, sí.

-¡Kania! ¿En serio?- le preguntó Cho.

-Aha.

  


-Pues Cynthia, la verdad es que yo quiero andar con otra niña.

Ron estaba tan rojo que no se podía distinguir donde empezaba su cabello.

Cynthia también estaba roja.

-Ah, ¿si?

-Si.

-Pero si no tienes novia.

-Pues no, pero le preguntaré.

-Hagamos una cosa, si tu no tienes novia dentro de una semana, serás mi novio. Así le preguntarás a esa chica y tendrás tiempo de pensarlo.

Cynthia se dió la media vuelta y se fué con el "club de fans".

  


-¿A qué no saben qué?

-¿Qué?

-Cynthia me preguntó si quería andar con ella.

-Lo supuse- dijo Kania.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, ¿y qué le dijiste?

-Pues que no.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Harry- Pensé que te llavabas muy bien con ella, y no es fea.

-Pues, es que…me gusta otra.

-¿Quién?

-Uhm…ya vamonos a cenar ¿no?, tengo hambre.

Ron se levantó jalando a Harry que les gritó "Adios" a las chicas.

  


-Ya está.

-Deberás agradecerle a Cynthia.

-Sí, hizo perfecto su trabajo, ahora me preguntará a mí para tener una respuesta que darle a ella, y ya sabe que le diré que sí por Harry- explicó muy calmada Kania.

-A veces me sorprendes.

-Gracias.

  


Hermione y Tall estaban en la sala común haciendo los deberes de transformaciones. A Hermione le había parecido muy raro que Tall le hubiera sugerido que la hicieran. Definitivamente había algo mal en ella.

En eso entraron Harry y Ron.

-Vamos a cenar ¿no?- dijo Ron.

-Sí, ya terminamos- dijo Tall terminando de escribir el último renglón de su ensayo sobre las transformaciones de cosas inanimadas en vivas.

-¡¿A que no adivinan qué?!- excalmó Harry sentandose en la sala.

-Harry…-comenzó Ron.

-Cynthia Collagne le dijo a Ron que si quería ser su novio.

Hermione rompió la punta de su pluma cuando ponía su nombre a la tarea.

-Y eso no es todo, Kania Dänkien nos dijo a Cho y a mí que si Ron se le declarara le diría que sí.

-¡WOW! ¡¿Ron qué te pasó?! ¡Cuanto pegue!- excaló sorprendida Tall.

Hermione estaba tan pálida como su pergamino. Miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos a Harry.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Eso parece- le contestó Ron muy rojo.

-¿Qué le contestaste?- preguntó Hermione con la mirada en el suelo.

-Le dije que no, después de todo estoy interesado en otra chica.

-Bien por ti, parece que el deporte te hizo muy bien- le dijo Tall.

-Ya lo creo que si, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, eh Weasley- dijo Harry mientras se levantaban para ir al gran comedor.

-Hermione ¿me acompañas a dejar mis cosas?

-Claro.

La chicas fueron a su dormitorio dejando a Ron y Harry en la sala común.

Cuando estuvieron dentro Tall le dijo a Hermione:

-Calma Mione, debes aprender a aceptar que ahora Ron no es tan loser como era. Ahora es popular.

-No me afecta, estoy felíz por él.

-Mione, yo sé que quieres que siga teniendo un gusto especial por ti, pero si tu no lo quieres debes dejar que encuentre a su mujer.

-¡Yo no lo quiero para mi! Si esas chicas lo quieren, por mí se los regalo.

-Mione…

-Oh, esta bien, es solo que yo lo quiero mucho…desde que se hizo popular me empezó a gustar…

-Lo se.

-¿Cómo vas a saberlo?

-Yo lo se. Si lo quieres pelea por él. Cynthia es muy joven, y la chica Ravenclaw es una Ravenclaw. Tu tienes toda la ventaja, usala.

  


Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto los que yo inventé vdd, esos solo usenlos pidiendo permiso eh?

Iris Pollens: Gracias! Tremendo review! Fue muy bueno leerlo, tu si me levantas el ánimo! Que bueno que te pareciera gracioso ese es el punto. Y la parte de Nora pues si es algo trágica pero verás que la vida se encarga de todo. Como dice el Rey del Alquimista de Paulo Cohelo: "Cuando quieres algo, todo el universo conspira para ayudarte a conseguirlo" o algo parecido no? si me equivoco corríjanme please.

ginny: Gracias, tu fic es bastante bueno también pero ya quiero saber más!

Y bueno! Otra vez solo 2 Reviews!!!! Si lo leen dejen por que me hacen mucha ilusión si? si? si?

Algo romantico no? más le vale a Ron ya decir si quiere o no a Hermione. Con todo esto no puede faltar Ginny, ahora si!!! Lo prometo en el prox. sale

Palabra de quinceañera

Cualquier declaración amorosa, rechazo, indirecta o adulación a no262a@aol.com y noriko_gen@hotmail.com

Atte:

SaRaGeN J 

Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©.


	7. De los sucesos imprevistos acontecidos e...

****

De los sucesos imprevistos acontecidos en la Casa de Gryffindor de Hogwarts entre sus alumnos de quinto grado antes de la Navidad del 2003

Harry y Ron se habían sentado en juntos en Transformaciónes. Sus rocas se habían transformado correctamente en un par de renacuajos. Harry estaba haciendo dibujitos ociosos en su pergamino mientras que Ron estaba muy serio. La profesora MacGonaggal estaba ayudando a Neville, que convirtió su roca en un sapo mucho mayor de lo normal y que trataba de cogerlo con su enorme lengua.

-Harry, si yo te dijera, aquí y ahora en qué chica estoy interesado, tu…¿me guardarías el secreto?

-Pues si, soy tu amigo puedes confiar en mí- Harry se moría de ganas de oír a Ron pronunciar el nombre de su amiga.

-¿Y prometes ayudarme a que ella sienta lo mismo por mí?

-Lo prometo – "aunque estoy seguro que ya lo hace" pensó.

-Bueno…

"Dilo…¡dilo!"

-Es Kania Dänkien.

-¿¡La Ravenclaw!?

Cuando Harry practicamente gritó esto, se paró de su lugar haciendo que toda la clase lo voltera a ver.

-Señor Potter, ¿qué le pasa?- gritó la maestra cuando terminó de volver al sapo gigante a su forma de roca.

-No, nada maestra, nada.

-Entonces regrese e su lugar por favor.

Harry se sentó de nuevo.

-No hay por que alarmarse- susurró Ron.

-Kania Dänkien…es linda.

-¿Me apoyarás?

-Si, la verdad yo pensé que sería otra persona, pero…

-¿Como quién?

-Pues…Hermione…

-Bueno, eso es historia pasada.

-¿Entonces si te gustaba?

-Si, de hecho a principios de este año me encantaba. ¿Recuerdas esa noche en el dormitorio cuando Dean me lo preguntó? Pues si. Pero luego nos metimos a los dormitorios de Ravenclaw y conocimos a Kania…

-Entonces te gusta mucho por lo que veo.

-No se si pueda ser, pero…creo que estoy enamorado de ella.

-Pero bueno…amor ya es palabras mayores Ron.

-¿Ha sentido alguna vez que quieres estar con alguien todo el día? Es como si quisiera abrazarla y decirle todo. Decirle como la quiero, decirle mis problemas, escucharla decirmelos a mi. Escuchar su voz junto a mi oído mientras la abrazo y le digo cuanto la amo…

-…

-Supongo que no…

-Ron…a mi me gusta Cho Chang…

-Aha, ya lo suponía, algo tienen las Ravenclaw que nos tienen comiendo de su mano. ¿Crees que la amas?

-No, solo me gusta. Nunca he estado enamorado. Y la verdad no se si tu lo estés.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo sientas. Yo lo siento.

Hermione se había propuesto hacer lo imposible para que Ron se fijara en ella. Tall por su parte estaba segura de que funcionarían sus intentos. 

Ella no sabía cómo, pero podía sentir cuando había amor. Lo sintió cuando conoció a Ron e inmediatamente supo hacia quién eran sus sentimientos cuando vió como miraba a Hermione. Sabía que lo de ella no era verdadero amor, que eran puros celos de que ahora él era el que tenía más pretendientes, pero también estaba segura de que Hermione podría aprender a amarlo al darse cuenta de la clase de chico que era Ron.

Las dos estaban sentadas en su pupitre de Transformaciones cuando vieron a Harry levantarse gritando "¡¿La Ravenclaw?!"

-¿Qué le pasará a Harry?- le preguntó Hermione a Tall. Pero esta ya se había dado cuenta.

Hacía algunos días que el sentimiento de Ron había cambiado. Aún había mucho amor en su aura…pero no se dirigía a Hermione. No había pensado en la chica Ravenclaw de la que les habló Harry. Ron parecía tener algo con ella.

Tall pensó que eso no era nada bueno. Le había garantizado a Hermione que Ron la amaba, ¿qué le iba a decir ahora? No creía que fuera bueno decirselo directamente. Lo mejor parecía ser empezar a desalentarla. Decirle que lo piense bien, que a lo mejor las cosas cambian…chance y funcionaría.

-Ni idea- mintió.

Kania Dänkien regresó a su dormitorio después de Encantamientos. Un chico de Hufflepuff, con quienes compartían la clase, había hecho que su túnica se rasgara de la parte de abajo. Era la hora de comer y había ido a cambiarse de ropa para al menos llegar decente a Pociones. Cho había ido con sus demás amigas al Gran Comedor. Iba subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso para ir a la entrada de Ravenclaw cuando recordó el atajo por su salón de juegos. Algunos chicos de séptimo grado habían encontrado la contraseña de una puerta que nunca habían podido abrir. La sala a la que llegaron se convirtió en el salón de juegos, usado comunmente para los festejos. 

Kania abrió la puerta del pasillo al salón pero cuando entró se encontró con que no estaba vacía.

Ron estaba sentado en uno de los sillones. Cuando oyó que alguién entró se levantó algo alarmado.

-Ron, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Uh…pues venía a verte, pero cambiaron la contraseña y ya no hay ninguna anotación.

-Bueno, eso es por que la contraseña es el nombre de el chico que puso la anotación la otra vez- se acercó a la puerta y dijo - Earl Somerlott.

La puerta se abrió dejandolos pasar.

-¿Y para qué me querías ver?

-La verdad quería preguntarte algo.

-Adelante caminante.

-¿No tienes sed?

-Interesante pregunta, pues sí. Si eso era todo…

-No te hagas la graciosa.

-Bueno, bueno, tenemos algo de cerveza de mantequilla de hace unos días.

Kania le sirvió un vaso y ella se sirvió uno también. Se quedó muda al ver que Ron se tomaba de un trago todo el vaso.

Después de que Ron se recuperara del ardor en su garganta se le quedó viendo a Kania.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Kania?- soltó derepente.

Kania escupió el sorbo de cerveza que acababa de tomar.

-¡Ronald!

-¿Qué?

-Si quieres preguntarme eso debes ser más romántico. ¿No has oído hablar de las flores? ¿los cumplidos? ¿No escuchaste que ayer te mencioné que me gustan las rosas rosas? ¿No oíste que dije que me encantan los halagos y las palabras bonitas? ¡Eres un niño tadavía!

-¡Claro que te oí! ¡Y no soy un niño!

-¿Entonces eres estupido?

-No…es solo que a mi no se me dá eso.

-No me salgas con eso.

-Bueno ¿y quieres o no?

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡No así!

-¡Pues no creo que vaya a haber otra manera!

-¡Peor para ti!

Ron estaba a punto de salir de la sala común cuando se dió la vuelta.

-Kania. Desde el primer momento que te ví con tus pijamas me gustaste. Cuando me hablaste sentí como tus palabras resonaban y me hacían sentir bien. Durante este tiempo, he llegado a descubrir que eres la niña que siempre esperé. Solía guiarme por la belleza, o por la amistad, pero tu…tu eres perfecta. Doy gracias a la vida todos los días por haberte conocido. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo, quiero estar siempre para ti, quiero decirte que te amo todos los días. Quiero que seas mi novia.

-Yo también quiero Ron Weasley…estupido.

Los dos se abrazaron. 

-¿Sabías que tu túnica esta rota?

-Sí…pero no importa.

Hermione, Harry y Tall estaban comiendo en el Gran Comedor cuando a Tall le dió un ataque de tos.

Lo había sentido, había sentido a Ron hacercarse. Su aura definitivamente había cambiado. Venía con otra persona, alguién que complementaba el sentimiento de Ron.

-¿Estas bien?

Harry estaba echandole aire.

-Si…no fué nada.

Entonces llegó a la mesa Ron. Tall buscó con la mirada a alguién que estuviera de pie porque acabara de llegar también y vió a Kania Dänkien.

Hermione estaba muy seria.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde Ron?

-Bueno, tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, Kania Dänkien es mi novia.

Nadie dijo nada.

Hermione estaba enfurecida. Harry no podía creerlo y miraba a Hermione. Tall estaba esperando que Hermione estallara.

Hermione se paró de la mesa y se fué corriendo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde sacó su varita y gritó "Crucio" a la chica esa.

-Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?

Hermione estaba sentada en su lugar, como había deseado ir a hacer ese hechizo.

-Felicidades.

-Gracias…

__

Querida Georgia:

Ron anda con Kania Dänkien.

Eso fué todo. Hermione duró media hora con la pluma pegada al diario sin saber que escribir…podía poner cuanto odiaba a esa chica…o cuanto la envidiaba…o cuanta pena sentía por ella…o por si misma.

Tall estaba sentada en su cama mirandola. Era muy incomodo. Estaba enfadada con ella. Aunque ella no tenía la culpa de haberse equivocado respecto a los sentimientos de Ron.

Estaba triste…Ron ya no la quería…se había cansado de verla hacerlo sufrir.

Hermione aventó su diario por la ventana del dormitorio, y este cayó en la nieve. Luego se acostó en su cama.

-Hermione…¿ese era tu diario?- preguntó Lavender que estaba acostada ya.

-Si.

-No es dificil, solo te armas de valor (y de un montón de cerveza de mantequilla) y lo haces. Deberías decirle a Cho Chang de una vez…

-Ah, yo no sirvo para eso.

-Como no.

Ron estaba con Harry en el dormitorio dandole consejor de amor…era realmente extraño.

-Además Cho nunca aceptaría.

-Nada pierdes con intentar.

-De todas formas. Creo que no sería lo mejor.

-Potter, tus admiradoras se tendrán que conformar algún día.

-¿Y Ginny?

-¿Qué con ella?

-No te hagas el tonto.

-Harry, mi hermana tiene un crush, ya se le pasará.

-No creo.

-¡Es una niña! No la va a pasar nada, además así se desngaña.

-Ron, ¿no te preocupa?

-Pues claro que sí, pero esas son niñerías, se repondrá.

Draco Malfoy estaba en el vestíbulo del castillo. Había estado tratando de encontrar un atajo para llegar a la puerta de la casa Slytherin y había llegado a un pasadizo frente a la puerta principal. 

-¡Maldita sea! Ahora tendré que caminar- exclamó cuando vió que no podía regresar ya que la puerta había desaparecido.

Entonces se asomó hacia afuera. Tirado en la nieve de invierno estaba un cuaderno. Draco salió cautelosamente del castillo y lo recogió, volviendo corriendo por el frío.

"Diario: Propiedad de Hermione Granger"

-¡La sangre sucia lleva un diario! ¡Y lo perdió! Es demasiado perfecto…

Draco abrió el diario, tenía escrito como la mitad del cuaderno. Definitivamente era la caligrafía perfecta de la cerebrito Granger.

Empezó a leer:

En el tren, lunes del 2003

__

Querido diario:

Querida Georgia:

Me da gusto conocerte, es la primera vez que te escribo y espero que pronto recupere la razón y deje de hacerlo…

Ya estoy en quinto grado, estoy muy emocionada por que ví a Ron y a Harry después de las vacaciones…

-Interesante…mucho a decir verdad.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Tall iban caminando hacia el aula de Pociones.

Tall estaba algo triste. Hermione estaba enojada aún, pero le había explicado que si a Ron le gustaba esa chica no había que hacer. Sin embargo, Hermione se seguía comportando algo seca.

Harry por su parte estaba felíz por Ron, era bueno que se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso, pero estaba triste por Hermione, lo aceptara o nó, estaba celosa.

Ron estaba más felíz que nunca. Iba a todas partes con Kania y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de Hermione.

Cuando entraron encontraron a un grupo de Slytherin que se había juntado en torno de Malfoy, quien estaba leyendo algo fingiendo una voz femenina muy chillona que los hacía reir mucho a todos.

-"…siempre me cayó bien desde que lo conocí, si no fuera por Ron…he sentido que tal vez Ron piensa en mí no solo como su amiga, me ha tratado muy posesivamente y se nota que le gusto…no ha de querer adimitirlo."

Hermione inmediatamente se dió cuenta de lo que Malfoy estaba leyendo.

-Vaya…Weasley no se atreve a confesar sus sentimientos.

Todos los alumnos, incluyendo algunos Gryffindor, empezaron a reír.

Hermione corrió enfurecida hacia Malfoy. Trató de quitarle el diario pero Malfoy la ampujó haciendola caer frente a todos, quienes se burlaron de ella.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer para rechazarlo sin hacerlo sentir mal? Probablemente es imposible, no imagino cómo se sentiría mejor cuando le diga que estoy interesada en Harry y no en él, deja de lo que me diría a mi, dejaría de hablarle a Harry, ese es su problema, es tan impulsivo…"

Ron estaba parado en la puerta todavía. Miraba incrédulo a Malfoy sin creer lo que oía.

Harry se había ruborizado. ¿A Hermione le gustaba él? ¿Qué no era Ron al que quería?

-Y todavía no llega lo bueno- gritó Malfoy.

Tall estaba ayudando a Hermione a laventarse. Podía sentir a Harry, Ron y Hermione teniendo una cantidad de sentimientos encontrados increible.

-"…lamentablemente Harry solo piensa en esa zorra de Cho Chang…no debería llamarla así tomando en cuenta de que su novio acaba de morir asesinado…de hecho creo que aprovechó la situación para hacerse la sufrida…que no crea que no ví la expresión de preocupación de Harry cuando la vió llorar…"

Hermione estaba muy enojada. Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla.

-¡Damelo Malfoy!

-¡Quitamelo!

Hermione iba a sacar su varita para atraer el diario a sus manos cuando Tall reaccionó.

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Suelta ese diario si no quieres que todos se enteren de Galia Gaarder!

Malfoy dejo de reirse.

-No se de qué me hablas.

-Entonces te lo diré, resulta que…

Malfoy entonces sacó su varita y gritó: "Obliviate!"

Tall se quedó ahí parada. Aún agitaba el dedo señalando a Malfoy pero no sabía que decir. Ni siquiera sabía por que estaba ahí…

-Accio diario!- gritó Hermione.

El diario saltó de las manos de Malfoy pero no fué a las de Hermione, si no que Crabbe había alcanzado el diario en el aire.

-¡Bien Crabbe!- exclamó Malfoy mientras bajaba del pupitre en el que había estdo parado.

Tomó el diario y dijo: Traslade! Malfoy había enviado en diario a quien sabe que lugar, donde Hermione no pudiera encontrarlo.

Snape entró en la mazmorra gritando a todos que se sentaran.

Ron se sentía muy apenado, Hermione parecía saber que le gustaba. Pero eso ya no era la verdad, ahora era su amiga y nada más.

Harry estaba muy sonrojado. Le gustaba a Hermione…eso era inaudito. Siempre pensó que a ella le gustaba Ron, y el beso en la mejilla no había significado nada romántico para él.

Tall no sabía que pensar. Apenas si sabía que estaba en Pociones. Pero podía sentir todo. 

Hermione estaba muy apenada.

"No puedo creerlo…por qué tuve que aventarlo por la ventana…pude haberlo tirado a la basura y nadie lo hubiera encontrado…menos Draco Malfoy…y todo eso que dije de que me gustaba y que esta bien bueno…que miedo tengo…les dirá a todos lo de mis padres…lo de los padres de Tall…lo de Ron y Kania…"

Tall podía sentir tanto su frustración que podía oír sus pensamientos, algo que solo lograba cuando estaba muy concentrada o cuando la otra persona estaba de plano muriendose por dentro.

Draco estaba sentado normalmente con Crabbe, con quien sin duda platicaba del diario pues se oían risas ahogadas.

En la sala común de Gryffindor ya todo sabían lo del diario de Hermione.

Harry y Ron se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas seguidos por Hermione y Tall.

Ginny se les hacercó.

-Hola- susurró.

-Hola- dijeron todos.

-Escuché lo del diario. Lo siento Ron- era raro que se lo dijera Ron, debería haberle dado sus sentimientos a Hermione.

-Si…

Entonces Tall cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry y al enterarse que a Hermione también le gustaba ya no la apreciaba tanto…de hecho parecía odiarla levemente.

-Uhm…Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo…a solas?

Harry y Ginny se fueron a otros sillones, donde los demás no los escuchaban.

Ginny sacó un sobrecito de su bolsa.

-Iba a darte esto desde hace algunas semanas, pero no me atrevía. Creo que, por las circunstancias, debo dartela lo más pronto. Ten. Debo irme ahora. Adios.

Ginny se marchó.

Harry abrió la carta y leyó:

__

Harry:

Hace mucho tiempo q' quería hablarte de esto.

La vdd es q' desde que te ví pense q' eras un niño muy lindo amable y guapo.

Y pues me empesaste a gustar. Yo se que tal vez tu no me correspondes pero tengo q' estar segura…me gustaría que me contestaras con una carta también.

Sé q' esta no es muy profunda, pero lo esencial es que…me gustas y te quiero mucho.

Por fa' contesta pronto.

Ginny J 

Harry guardó la carta en su sobre. Ya sabía que Ginny sentía algo por él. Pero saberlo por sus propias palabras era diferente, y más aún después de lo que había pasado con Hermione.

Regresó con sus amigos, pero Ron ya se había ido a acostar, también Hermione, solo estaba Tall.

Ella era su amiga ya, pero no sabía si confiar en ella sobre todo lo que sentía. Ron seguramente no sería imparcial tratandose de su hermana y Hermione tenía sus propios problemas.

Tall estaba algo confundida. Hermione le había contado los sucesos que había olvidado con el hechizo de Malfoy. Ahora entendía todo.

En ese momento se le hacercó Harry.

-Tall…¿puedo confiar en tí?

Tall no tenía más remedio, ya tenía demasiado que pensar pero aceptó ya que sintió que Harry estaba muy confundido, aún más que ella.

-Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron…me dió esta carta.

Tall tomó la carta y la leyó.

-Le gustas, gran cosa- dijo cuando guardó la carta en su sobre de nuevo.

-Pero…

-No- lo interumpió Tall adivinando lo que pensaba- No le gustas a Hermione, esa parte del diario sería de principios de año. Ahora le gusta Ron…- oh no, se había pasado de la raya.

-Lo se.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Claro, lástima que a él ya no le guste ella.

-Lástima.

-¿Y qué hago con Ginny?

-Yo no soy consejera, sirvo para paño de lágrimas pero nada más.

-Pues no voy a llorar en tu hombro.

-Gracias a Dios. ¿Te gusta Ginny?

-No, no se, me agrada, pero no es mi tipo.

-Pues Ginny nunca será Cho Chang…-ahora si se había pasado.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Lo deduje…es bastante obvio.

-Demonios…

-¿Por qué no le dices algo? A Ron le funcionó.

-Tal vez lo haga…

-Apuesto a que si Ginny se entera que andas con Cho dejará de sentir eso por tí y buscará a un chavo de su edad.

-Pero no ando con ella.

-Harry…de veras…

-¡Oh! Ok, pero no puedo declararmele…

-¿Razón?

-Miedo al rechazo.

-El miedo se quita enfrentandolo.

Tall sabía que Cho no sentía nada por él, pero debía saberlo tarde o temprano, y era mejor que lo supiera por Cho misma.

Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto los que yo inventé vdd, esos solo usenlos pidiendo permiso eh?

ginny: Gracias por mandar a alguien! Pues tu idea es buena, pero en este cap nuev te habrás dado cuenta que no es así... MUJAAJAJA

Indecisa: Gracias por leer! ojalá uy sigas.

Iris Pollens: Coincido totalmente contigo. Pero a veces así es el corazón... ya ves que las cosas salen bien.

Clau: Gracias! ojalá te guste este también.

naomi: yo también amo a Oliver! además que en la peli está cuerísimo. Lástima que nadie escriba mucho de él... Lo incluí en el anterior, pero no creo volverloa poner en una intervención mucho muy grande. En fin... nadie nos quita el poder soñar vdd?

Reviews!!! Quiero más!!! Soy muuuy ambiciosa... MUJAJAJAAHAHCOFCOFCOF...COF...

Bastante largo eh? Pensaba hacer algo más complicado con Ginny pero no me salía, ojalá y esto sea lo mejor. Tall esta en problemas…pero que pasa cuando estos se agravan? Además…Nora también tiene su corazoncito…

Draco volverá a usar el diario, esta vez para chantaje, pero no hacia Hermione.

Me largo.

Para cualquier saludo, despedida, "rayadura" o "piropo", escribid a no262a@aol.com y noriko_gen@hotmail.com.

Atte:

SaRaGeN J 

Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©.


	8. Navidades felíces

****

Navidades felíces

Hermione estaba aún acostada en su cama.

La mañana de Navidad siempre había sido un día esperado, pero no este.

Simplemente estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos. Hacía ya un rato que se había despertado pero no quería ver a nadie.

Tall seguramente estaba en su cama también pues no la había oído levantarse. 

Draco Malfoy había leído su diario…él sabía ahora todo de ella y ella…

Entonces recordó lo que había dicho Tall para quitarle el diario a Malfoy. Había mencionado a una tal Galia Gaarder. ¿Quién sería? Si se levantaba para preguntarle a Tall, esta trataría de saber cómo estaba y cómo se sentía. Pero no estaba de humor para un interrogatorio. 

"Si yo supiera algo vergonzoso de su vida podría chantajear a Malfoy para que me devuelva mi diario" pensó.

Se sentó en su cama. Lavender y Parvati seguramente ya habían salido a enseñar sus regalos pues sus camas estaban llenas de cajas y envolturas navideñas. Tall estaba sentada leyendo un enorme libro. 

-Buenos días- dijo Tall detrás de su libro- ¿Ya viste tus regalos?

Entonces Hermione se fijó que a los pies de su cama había un gran montón de regalos.

-Mi padre me ha enviado este libro de obras de teatro. Es muy bueno. Por cierto, gracias por los boletos…¿cómo supiste que me gusta Pink?- le preguntó Tall bajando el libro.

Hermione le había dado a Tall unos boletos para un concierto de la cantante muggle Pink. No sabía que darle, asi que, en un intento desesperado de obtener alguna idea, había revisado su baúl encontrando un montón de discos, playeras, revistas y fotos de esa cantante.

-Yo lo se todo- contestó con una sonrisa.

Hermione empezó a ver sus regalos. Sus padres le habían enviado algunos libros que quería, dos túnicas muy hermosas, bolsas con dulces muggles y algunas fotografías. Entonces tomó un regalo que parecía un libro. Era de Harry, era una historia de uno de los prefectos más famosos de Gryffindor que había llegado a ser un alto funcionario en el Ministerio de Magia Inernacional llamado _"El principio de mis victorias"_, tenía una nota:

__

¡FELÍZ NAVIDAD!

Lo ví y pensé en tí. Seguro que harás uno de tus experiencias cuandos seas prefecta.

Harry

Dejó el libro en su buró y tomó un paquete envuelto de manera muy extraña. Cuando lo abrió vio que era una fotografía en un marco de madera. Estaban Harry, Ron y ella abrazados en los mundiales de quidditch.

Hermione:

_¡Felíz navidad! No sabía que darte, pero creo que dí en el clavo. Para que nos recuerdes cuando seas la primera Ministro mujer en la historia y ya ni nos peles. Siento que no esté Tall…luego te doy una con ella._

Atte: Ron

-Qué lindo detalle.

Tall se había sentado junto a Hermione y etaba mirando la foto.

-Si…

-No has abierto el mío.

Hermione tomó una bolsa con decorados navideños y sacó una hermosa túnica de gala negra. Tenía el cuello muy escotado.

-¡Tall! ¡Debió costarte una fortuna!

-Pues tu me compraste los boletos, son de lo más cool. Gracias.

-A ti. Tall…¿quién es Galia Gaarder?

-Uh…¿por qué preguntas?

-Pues parece que a Malfoy le interesaba mucho ocultarlo. A lo mejor si le digo que lo sé me devuelva mi diario.

-No lo creo, mejor será quitarselo cuando esté desprevenido.

-Vamos dime.

-Lo siento. No puedo.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que no te agradaba.

-Y no. Lo que pasa es que eso me lo contó cuando aún nos llevabamos. Eramos amigos. Aunque nunca nos hablabamos, cuando lo hacíamos nos teníamos mucha confianza. Luego supe lo de su padre y ya sabes.

-Pero ya no lo quieres como amigo.

-Aún así. ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar?

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor Ron y Harry estaban llegando también.

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ninguno habló. Nadie sabía qué decir.

-Chicos…perdón- dijo por fín Hermione- Ese diario es muy viejo, nada de lo que dice es cierto ya. En serio.

-Esta bien, ya no importa- dijo Ron- ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

-Sí, es genial, gracias. El tuyo también Harry. ¿Y les gustó el mio?

-¿Qué les regaló?- les preguntó Tall.

-A mi un libro de los más famosos buscadores.

-A mi me dió uno de guardianes. 

-Bueno…me pareció una buena idea.

-Fred y George me regalaron una túnica de gala ¿pueden creerlo?

Harry bajó la mirada sonriendo.

-Hermione me dió boletos para el concierto de Pink mañana.

-¿Quién?

-¡¿En serio?!

Ron no tenía idea de quien era esa mujer pues no sabía casi nada del mundo muggle. Mientras que Harry la había escuchado en las vacaciones en un viejo radio de su primo.

-Pink- explicó Tall a Ron- es una cantante muggle. Es genial.

-Supongo. ¿Dices que el concierto es mañana? 

-Aha.

-¿Vas a llevar a Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

-No, no quiere, dice que no puede dejar la escuela por un concierto por que aruinaría su reputación para convertirse en prefecta el año que entra. 

-¿Y ya sabes a quién vas a llevar?- Harry deseaba que lo invitara.

-No- respondió dando por terminada la conversación. 

El día de navidad nadie tenía clases y todos hacían relajo esperando el banquete por la noche. La profesora MacGonaggal les había informado que el festejo navideño de esta año sería un baile. Dumbledore había conseguido a un mago DJ que pusiera música. Harry se había sentido aliviado al saber que no tenía que llevar pareja pero Ron estaba algo triste de no poder presumir que tendría una pareja segura. 

Hermione estaba alegre de que sus amigos ya hubieran olvidado al diario pero aún quería recuperarlo. Mas, para su desgracia, no había visto a Malfoy por ningún lado.

Por su parte Tall estaba muy triste. Trató de no mostrarselo a sus amigos para que no se preocuparan pero no podía más, asi que se había separado de ellos diciendo que necesitaba soledad para decidir quien llevaría al concierto. 

Por la mañana no había pensado en ello, pero se dió cuenta de que su hermana solo le había enviado una tarjeta para navidad sin ningún mensaje personal, mientras que ella le había enviado chocolates…no tenía mucho dinero ya que lo había gastado en la túnica de Hermione. Entonces había pensado que una forma de acercarse a su hermana sería invitandola al concierto. Llegó a su oficina de profesora y tocó dos veces.

Nora abrió la puerta con una sonrisa muy agradable.

-¿Quién es? Ah…eres tu, ¿qué quieres?

Su expresión había cambiado. Tenía una cara de fastidio como la de Tall el primer día de escuela. 

-Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Puedo pasar?

-No- contestó cortante.

-Pues…lo que pasa es que me dieron unos boletos para un concierto de Pink, es mañana…y me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo.

-No…gracias.

-Pero será divertido y…

-No quiero ¿si?

-Bien…entonces, nos vemos…

-Si, adios- le dijo cerrando la puerta.

Tall se quedó parada ahí unos momentos. Su hermana no tenía por que tratarla así. Se sentía muy mal. Demasiado. Se fué corriendo hacia en vestibulo de el castillo y cuando llegó salió a caminar por los terrenos. La tormenta de nieve de la noche anterior había dejado una capa muy grande de nieve pero almenos había parado la nevada. Tall salió caminando hacia donde estaba más despejado. No podía creer que Nora la tratara así…no se merecía que la despreciara así, ella siempre estaba tratando de ser amable con ella…

Draco estaba caminando por las escaleras de Hogwarts. Al fín se había deshecho de Crabbe. Se la había pasado todo el día tratando de pedirle el diario para leerlo, pero si se lo daba no tendría cómo humillar a Granger en su cara cuando la viera. Había leído ya todo el diario. Se había sentido halagado en la parte donde decía que estaba muy guapo…pero era la sangre sucia la que lo decía. Por otra parte, si ella lo decía seguramente su amiga Tall lo pensaría también. Desde el incidente de Hogsmeade, Draco se había dado cuenta cuanto le hacía falta alguien con quien contar. Mientras Tall y él se habían tratado había descubierto que era una chica de lo más cool. No habría deseado tratarla como lo hizo en el Bar pero ella simplemente empezó a hablarle mal cuando supo de su padre. Draco se había enfadado mucho, el que su padre fuera un mortífago no tenía nada que ver con él. De hecho despreciaba a su padre por tratarlo mal al igual que a su madre, a quien maltrataba siempre que podía…por esto y más, Darco odiaba a su padre. Y ahora, como si no fuera suficiente que no tuviera amigos de verdad, su padre había hecho que la única amiga que tuvo se fuera. En realidad no sabía si era su amiga…ella era perfecta…a sus ojos ella lo era todo…la amaba. Estaba avergonzado, pero la amaba. 

Tras caminar mucho rato sin rumbo con el diario en la mano llegó al vestíbulo. Siempre le había gustado salir para despejar su pensamiento. Salió sigilosamente para que Filch no lo viera. Había prohibido las salidas por la nieve que bloqueaba los caminos. Caminó un rato cerca del castillo para no perderse. Estaba algo cansado y estaba a punto de regresar cuando la vió.

Tall estaba caminando hacia la puerta del castillo pero aún le faltaba mucho. Había estado llorando y sus ojos estaban rojos. El viento frío no ayudaba mucho, pues la había puesto muy palida y la había despeinado, dejando que su largo cabello se ondulara contra el viento.

Se sentía más tranquila, pero no sabía si comentar como se sentía con Hermione. Lo más seguro es que se pondría triste también y ella no quería eso. 

Draco se quedó parado viendo a la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. El cabello de Tall estaba suelto, Draco jamás lo había visto así. Se veía muy bien. Su cara estaba roja de llorar. ¿Por qué lloraría? De repente le dieron unas ganas incontrolables de correr hacia ella para decirle que la amaba y que él la protegería de todo. Sin querer soltó el diario, que cayó en la nieve humedeciendose. Entonces empezó a correr. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Tall. No sabía por qué, pero lo hacía. No sabía que haría cuando llegara ahí, pero no le importaba.

Draco llegó sin aliento junto a ella y la tomó por el brazo.

-Tall…

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué quieres?

Tall se había asustado mucho. Aún le tenía miedo a Draco, pero aunque no lo quisiera, lo que realmente deseaba era abrazarlo.

-Por favor, no me llames por mi apellido.

-Tu no me llames por mi nombre- respondió bruscamente.

-Tall…por favor escuchame.

-¡Yo no escucho a mortífagos!- le gritó tapandose los oídos.

-Tall…-Draco se arrodilló frente a ella impidiendole pasar- no llores…

Tall se quedó sin habla. Draco le había dicho que no llorara…¿le importaba de verdad? ¿Por qué entre todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho tenía que decir eso? ¿Por qué? No pudo resistir empezar a llorar de nuevo.

-Draco…-susurro sollozando.

Draco se puso de pie abrazandola.

-Tall…estas bien. Nadie te hará nada.

Tall puso su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, que apenas alcanzó pues él era mucho más alto que ella. Draco le daba una sensación de paz increible. Se senía como si realmente Draco Malfoy fuera a protegerla de todo.

Desde la ventana de la torre que era la lechucería de Hogwarts, un asombrado Harry veía a Draco abrazar a Tall.

Harry sintió miedo de que Malfoy le fuera a hacer algo a su amiga pero al ver como se abrazaban se dió cuenta que Malfoy sí tenía algo que lo hacía vulnerable y que lo hacía dejar de ser un maldito: Tall.

Decidió no comentar con nadie lo que había visto para que tuvieran su privacidad.

Harry le había mandado una nota Sirius diciendole que no se preocupara porque él estaba muy bien.

Cuando iba saliendo se encontró a Ron, que estaba con Kania y Hermione. Hermione parecía más amable con Kania desde el suceso del diario.

Harry apenas los había saludado cuando alguién lo agarró desde atrás.

-¡Tu! ¡Imbecil!

Un chico que parecía algo mayor que Harry, lo había agarrado del cuello de su túnica y lanzado a la pared sosteniendolo en alto. Ron trató de separarlos pero el chico lo empujó hacia el suelo, donde Kania fué a ayudarlo. Hermione estaba tratando de soltar a Harry, pero el chico también la empujó.

-¡Harry Potter! ¡¿Qué tienes con Ginny Weasley?!

-¿Quién eres?- pudo decir Harry.

El chico soltó a Harry y le ofreció la mano para su sorpresa.

-Mi nombre es Andrew Church. Soy…amigo de Ginny.

-Harry Potter.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa mi hermana?- gritó Ron levantandose.

-¿Es tu hermana? Oh…si- parecía no saber que eran parientes, pero al notar su cabello y pecas se dió cuenta.

-¡¿Por qué llegas así?! ¡¿Quién te crees?!- Hermione le gritó mientras arreglaba la túnica de Harry.

-Quería preguntarte Potter, si tenías algo con Ginny.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- si fuera por él, Harry habría dicho que no, pero Ginny sentía algo por él y en realidad no sabía como se sentía el mismo.

-A mi me importa mucho ella…tu le gustas…quería decirte que si la quieres debes decirselo, y si no, debes de aclararselo para que pueda darse cuenta de los otros chicos que quieren estar con ella.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con "estar con ella"?!- exclamó Ron.

-A ser su novio- dijo Andrew sonrojado.

-¿Quieres tu andar con ella?- Hermione ahora estaba muy cerca de él mirandolo acusadoramente.

-Pues…si.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces mayor que nosotros.

-Tengo 14, voy en el mismo grado que ella.

-¡Vaya! No lo creería si no lo oyera de tu boca- le dijo sorprendida Hermione.

-Diselo entonces, te lo digo yo, es lo mejor- dijo Ron guiñandole un ojo a Kania que se sonrojó.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- respondió ella.

-Potter, entonces, ¿tienes algo con ella?

-No, por mí esta bien que le digas lo que sientes.

-Bien- dijo soltando un suspiro- gracias Potter, Weasley, a ti también, prometo tratarla bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos.

Andrew caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras por donde bajó.

-Ginny es popular, parece que los Weasley estan muy bien este año.

-Y los Malfoy también- susurró Harry logrando que nadie lo oyera.

Tall y Draco habían estado abrazados un buen rato. Draco alejó un poco a la chica para mirarla a los ojos, ella le puso las manos en el cuello y empezó a jugar con el cabello rubio platino de la nuca de él.

-Draco, ¿querrías ir al concierto de una artista muggle conmigo mañana?

-¿Muggle?- preguntó despectivamente alzando una ceja.

-Vamos, no te pongas exigente. Estarás conmigo.

-Para eso no necesito ir a ningún lado.

-Draco, por favor…-le dijo poniendo una cara suplicante irresistible para Malfoy, quien finalmente asintió.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 5 con 15- dijo Draco consultando su reloj.

-Creo que es hora de prepararse para el baile ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón.

-Puedes soltarme ahora Draco, hace algunos años que aprendí a caminar sin la ayuda de alguien más.

-Bueno, nunca sobran las precauciones.

-Draco…

Cuando Hermione llegó al dormitorio encontró a Tall ahí arreglandose. Llevaba puesta una túnica de gala color azul oscuro tornasol y su maquillaje combinaba. Su cabello estaba suelto.

-Vaya, yo apenas vengo a arreglarme.

Hermione fué a un cajón donde había guardado sus túnicas. Tenía la azul del año pasado pero esa ya se la habían visto, la puso aparte, estaba una de las que sus padres le habían dado esa mañana, era roja, demasiado llamativa, la puso aparte también. Finalmente estaba la negra que Tall le había dado. Era hermosa pero demasiado escotada.

-Pruebatela al menos antes de juzgarla- le dijo Tall notando su indecisición.

Hermione entró al baño a cambiarse. Apenas estaba metiendo la cabeza cuando oyó algo que la dejo sin habla.

Tall se había parado en la puerta de espaldas para no ver a Hermione cambiandose y había dicho:

-Mione, me reconcilié con Draco hoy.

Hermione terminó de ponerse la túnica. Definitivamente era muy escotada, pero le venía bien.

-Ahora…¡¿qué estupidez acabas de decir?!

-Hermione, Draco no es tan malo…yo lo amo…

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!

-¡Que lo amo! ¿Te molesta?

-No es mi problema- contestó enfadada volteando a arreglarse la túnica en el espejo.

-No te enojes conmigo…yo no te digo nada por tus locuras amorosas.

-Nadie esta diciendo que lo hagas.

-¡Hermione! ¡Si no puedes aceptar que tenga novio, yo…

-No es eso…es solo que Draco Malfoy es un mal chico, al menos conmigo, es despreciable.

-Pues conmigo no, es el más dulce del mundo.

-Tall, si lo es contigo esta bien. Pero te hace una jalada y va a despertar con un hocico.

-Bueno pues, será un agradable cachorrito platinado- dijo Tall sonriendo.

-Lo será, si se lo busca.

-¡Maldita sea!

Nora simplemente odiaba su cuerpo. Ninguna de sus túnicas de gala (que eran muchas) le quedaba bien. La azul resaltaba demasiado su cabello, la roja estaba demasiado holgada, la verde le quedaba muy larga, la gris la hacía ver gorda, en fín, todas estaban mal para ella. Enfadada tomó una color rosa y se la puso, para ella se veía demasiado delgada con ella, pero no le importó, de todas maneras no iba a verse bien. 

Aún frustrada salió de su despacho, dentro del cual estaba el pasillo a su apartamento, Severus Snape venía caminado hacia ella. 

Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts el profesor Snape le había causado escalofíos. Sin embargo, se dió cuenta de que la vida de él era casi tan miserable como la de ella, pues no tenía a nadie que quisiera en realidad. 

-Buenas noches Severus, ¿vas al baile?

-Tengo que. Dumbledore me quiere ahí para vigilar que nadie haga nada ilegal como poner vino en el ponche- explicó Snape sacando una botella de su túnica- , se las quité a esos gemelos Weasley. Tendrán detención todo el mes.

-Ya veo, hizo bien- le contestó Nora dirigiendole una sonrisa de complicidad.

Nora y Snape fueron juntos al despacho de él para dejar confiscada la botella, no sin antes tomarse una copa. Luego se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde la música había empezado y muchos chicos estaban ya bailando.

Nora no pensaba que jamás pudiera ser una buena pareja para Severus, al menos de eso intentaba convencerse apoyandose en la diferencia de edades entre los dos.

El DJ mágico era mucho mejor que uno muggle. Harry había visto algunos en la televisión de Dudley cuando no estaba. Todo el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de chicos brincando. Esta vez, los alumnos de grados menores habían podido asistir asi que estaba muy lleno. Harry se relajó al ver que nadie estaría pendiente de cómo bailaba. 

Ron y Kania se habían unido facilmente a la fiesta. Aunque Ron no fuera un adicto al baile como Kania, esta lo había contagiado de entusiasmo. Harry por su parte, se había unido al la bolita de chicos y chicas a la que pertenecían Lavender y Parvati. Hermione llegó entonces. Llevaba la túnica negra, se sentía muy incómoda, pero después de un rato de bailar alocadamente, le había valido. Harry la metió a bailar con ellos. Cuando estaban en medio de una canción de Safri Du (o como se escriba…) Ginny llegó con Harry. Estaba muy enfadada.

-¡Harry! Ven por favor- la música estaba tan alto que tenían que gritar.

Cuando habían llegado a una de las mesas a los lados de Comedor, Ginny le dijo a Harry:

-Harry, ¿qué le dijiste a Andrew?

-Nada, ¿por qué?

-Porque dice que tiene tu permiso para "cortejarme"- aclaró moviendo los dedos simulando unas comillas.

-Bueno, dijo que quería algo contigo si.

-¡Pero si yo no quiero nada con él!

-¿Por qué no?

-No es mi tipo…además yo quiero a otro chico…a ti.

-Bueno…Ginny, pensaba decirte esto después, pero…la verdad es que yo no quiero nada así contigo.

Ginny se quedó muy seria mirandolo a los ojos, cosa que lo incomodó.

-Somos amigos, para qué arruinar eso. Yo te aprecio mucho, pero nada más.

-Harry Potter…hasta nunca.

Ginny le plantó una cachetada que le dejó la mejilla muy roja y se fué.

Harry no sabía que hacer. Podía correr tras ella para pedirle disculpas pero…podría ignorarla y seguir bailando pero…

Demasiado romance no creen? Además de mucho color navideño (ja!) aunque cuando esté en la red no se vean los colores snif snif... Para el prox. cap. El concierto de Pink. La puse a ella por que me prestaron su disco y estoy algo traumada. Veremos algo más de los mortífagos para que no digan que soy demasiado melosa eh? Vale, entonces hasta el prox.

Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto los que yo inventé vdd, esos solo usenlos pidiendo permiso eh?

Agradecimientos!

Ron's Lover: Si pobrecilla, pero don't worry.

Iris Pollens: Sé que es malo si, así nació el desgraciado... pero que se le va a hacer? Bueno pues la pobrecilla Ginny es una pequeña niña que tiene una pésima ortografía! eso es lo que pienso que es asi que así lo puse.

hermiginny13: Pues de hecho a mi también me gusta esa pareja! Pero si se queda solito tendrás que compartirlo conmigo si?

shortys: Pero mujer tu si me sacas los colores! Hasta crees que yo le llego a la JK, en mis sueños más guajiros! gracias por leer siguelo que tu opinión vale chorro!

Clau: Horrenda verguenza! pero verás que se repone! este cap. es casi felíz en su totalidad... casi...

shadow-chan: Imagine el resto de mi vida atada a la escritora de un fan fic! :S , pero que bueno que te ha gustado y espero que lo leas todo. Los dark me gustan también.

Para cualquier cosa (para no hecharles el rollo de todo lo que me pueden mandar), menos cadenas, (las odio!) escriban a no262a@aol.com y a noriko_gen@hotmail.com

Atte:

SaRaGeN J 

__

Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©.


	9. La conclusión perfecta para una velada e...

**La conclusión perfecta para una velada encantadora**

Ginny estaba sentada con las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho junto al Gran Lago. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba ahí, no desde que había escrito la carta para Harry. Le había costado mucho decidirse a decirle la verdad sobre lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, al parecer solo había sido una pérdida de tiempo pues para él la carta no había significado nada. Y para colmo este chico Andrew la había estado acosando desde hacía unas horas, manteniéndose pegado a ella a donde quiera que fuese, y cuando le había preguntado qué pretendía él le había respondido que ya eran novios. ¡Novios! ¿Quién se creía? Según él, teniendo la autorización de su hermano mayor y la seguridad de que el chico que a ella le gustaba no le correspondía, le daban el derecho de "cortejarla". Qué odiosa palabra... Cuando terminó de digerir lo que había acabado de escuchar, Ginny mandó a Andrew muy lejos y se fue corriendo a buscar a Ron. Pero para su pesar, este no se veía por ningún lado entre la multitud de jóvenes bailando, y la única persona conocida que podía divisar era Harry. Llena de ira y con su sentido común fuera de sí se dirigió a él para pedirle una explicación. 

"...yo no quiero nada así contigo." había dicho él. ¿Así? ¿Así cómo? Sin duda se refería a algo romántico, lo que sin lugar a dudas era lo que ella ansiaba con toda su alma. Pero él solo la quería como una amiga...

-¿¡Amiga!? ¡Maldita sea la amistad!- gritó dejándose llevar de su tristeza y rompiendo a llorar.

-¡Pero qué lenguaje hermanita!- era Fred

Ginny intentó secarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su túnica. Su túnica de gala. La había comprado especialmente para la ocasión gastándose sus ahorros y haciendo que su madre se enfadara por la manera en que los había "invertido". Pero el propósito era demasiado importante para ella. No importaba si Harry no la invitaba al baile como su pareja pues era seguro que bailaría con él aunque sea una pieza. Claro que no contaba con que él estaría renuente a ello.

Fred se puso en cuclillas junto a ella pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-No llores Ginny- añadió poniéndose muy serio- te ves más bonita cuando te ríes ¿sabías?

-De hecho sí, lo sabía- contestó ella sonriendo.

-Siempre tan ocurrente... ¿Piensas decirme qué te pasa?

-Oh Fred, no creo que puedas ayudarme- dijo dirigiendo la mirada al lago para que su hermano no se fijara que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez.

-Me subestimas, oh noble dama- contestó sentándose en la hierba cubierta de una fina capa de nieve.

-Es solo que... ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado sin ser correspondido?

-Vamos Ginny, un adolescente sin amor no correspondido no es adolescente.

-Si tú lo dices...

-¿Y quién es mendigo afortunado?

-¿"Mendigo afortunado"? Me gusta...

-¿Me lo dirás?

-Me extraña que no lo sepas ya.

-Ya. Pero es diferente cuando lo oyes directamente.

 -Lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que no estás equivocado.

-¿Harry eh? ¿Se lo has dicho a él?

-Eso es lo peor. Se lo dije y contestó que él estaba feliz de tenerme como su amiga.

-Ahora comprendo las blasfemias contra la amistad.

-¿Qué debo hacer Fred?- preguntó Ginny mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada suplicante.

-Nada. Sí, sí, sé que suena a mal consejo, pero créeme que es lo mejor. Lo único que se puede hacer es tratar de ver si esta "amistad" funciona. Y sé, lo que  menos quieres es ser la amiga a la que le diga que esta enamorado de otra chica, pero no hay remedio. Estoy seguro de que te sobran los pretendientes.

-Preferiría ser ignorada por los hombres a tener al tipo de pretendientes que tengo.

-Eso dices ahora.

-¿Ginny?

La voz que Ginny acababa de escuchar era inconfundible. Pero era la última que quería escuchar en ese momento.

Fred se puso de pié y miró a Harry. 

-Nos vemos luego hermanita- le dijo a Ginny, y luego se dirigió a Harry empujándolo hacia atrás. Murmurando para que Ginny no escuchara le dijo: 

-Piénsalo Harry, si vienes a hacer más daño será mejor que te vayas...

-No- contestó en voz baja- Vengo a... Bueno a hablar con _ella a fin de cuentas._

Fred dio un paso atrás mirándolo seriamente (algo muy raro en él) y se dirigió al castillo.

Harry se sentó donde había estado Fred mirando al lago.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos pero Ginny estaba demasiado enfadada con él para quedarse así más tiempo, así que hizo por levantarse, pero Harry la tomó por el brazo.

-Por favor quédate. 

Ginny no supo qué hacer, sólo se volvió a dejar caer.

-Tengo algo que decirte...

-Dime- dijo ella algo exasperada.

-El hecho de que hayas tenido el valor para decirme lo que sientes por mí es francamente admirable. Te envidio pues yo no pude hacerlo durante los dos años que me gustó una chica.

Ginny se sobresaltó por un momento. ¿Otra chica era lo que le impedía amarle a ella?

-Desde que me entregaste la carta estuve pensando en toda esta situación. La verdad es que tu no me eres indiferente Ginny, al menos ahora. Tal vez lo que me faltaba para dar este gran paso era que hicieras algo que realmente me lastimara como lo que hiciste esta noche. No sabes lo que me dolió ese "Hasta nunca". Estoy seguro que eso significó que no querías ni siquiera mi amistad. El solo pensar en cómo sería mi vida sin ti. Bueno, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos ¿no es cierto? Y... sé que suena bastante trillado pero es la verdad cuando dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido. Pero es realmente extraño, pues yo nunca te he tenido, de esa manera, tu me entiendes.

Ginny ahogó una risita. De esa manera...

-Pero en ese momento me pareció que el decirte que a mi me gustabas también sin realmente sentirlo sería muy cruel. Pero ahora... Ginny ahora... ahora estoy seguro de que...

Harry gruñó tapándose la cara con las manos.

Ginny lo miró de reojo. ¿Sería posible que fuera a decirle que...? No, prefirió mantener sus expectativas bajas para no salir lastimada... de nuevo.

-Ginny- dijo Harry volteando a verla hincado frente a ella.

Ginny no pudo rehuir su mirada esta vez.

-Tus ojos son tan hermosos... nunca lo había notado...- murmuró Harry después de unos momentos de mirarse mutuamente.

Ginny no pudo resistir esto y bajo la mirada poniéndose como un tomate.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué te decía? Ah, sí claro. Ginny, me encantaría que me honraras siendo mi... mi...

-¡Oh basta de rollos Harry Potter!- exclamó Ginny desesperada- ¿Me vas a preguntar o qué?

Harry se le quedó viendo sorprendido. Y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Ginny Weasley?

-No.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Solo bromeaba Harry. ¿Crees que yo te rechazaría?

-Por eso te amo...

Al fin lo había dicho. Puesto que lo que sentía por ella no era un simple gusto u obsesión como con Cho, era amor verdadero. Ahora sentía eso que le había dicho Ron, pero extrañamente se dio cuenta de que la forma en que su amigo había hablado de eso era un tanto extraña.

Harry abrazó a la niña con todas su fuerzas. Pero para su sorpresa se encontró que ya no era la misma niña de 12 años que había tomado en sus brazos cuando estuvieron dentro de la Cámara de los Secretos. Ahora se encontró con una chica de 14 años que se veía, pensaba y era como una mujer. La mujer que ahora amaba. O que tal vez siempre había amado sin saberlo.

^_~

Tall y Draco estaban ya muy cansados de bailar. El ponche había sido perfecto para calmar su sed pero el calor del Gran Comedor era sofocante. Los dos salieron del Castillo. Los caminos aún estaban llenos de nieve así que caminaron sin rumbo entre los terrenos de Hogwarts. 

Después de un rato de conversar Tall recordó el Diario de Hermione.

-¡Draco!- gritó de repente- ¿Tienes el Diario de 'Mione?

-¿De quién?

-Perdón, de Hermione.

-Ah, eso creo, bueno, lo tenía ayer pero... lo traía conmigo cuando te vi aquí mismo esta tarde... pero...

-No lo tenías cuando llegaste a hablarme.

-Sí... es cierto... Probablemente se me cayó o algo.

-¡¿Cómo que se te cayó?! ¿Estas seguro?

-La verdad no.

Tall se quedó callada un instante. El diario, perdido, o en manos de alguien más, otra vez.

-Será mejor que volvamos al castillo. Y tienes que prometerme que lo buscarás mañana.

-Bien vamos, y sí, lo prometo.

Caminaron a la puerta, pero cuando entraban al recibidor escucharon algo.

-¿Ves Blaise?- dijo una voz femenina desagradablemente conocida para Draco- No hay razón para que quieras ir a hablar con esa sangre sucia, aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para conocerla de verdad.

-No lo sé Pansy, me parece muy poco ético leer el diario de alguien más.- respondió una voz de hombre.

-¿Ético? Qué tienes en la cabeza Zabini... no sé cómo quieres llegar a ser prefecto.

Tall obviamente entendió que Pansy y Blaise estaban discutiendo sobre leer el diario de Hermione. Enfurecida por la impertinencia de Pansy, entró corriendo al castillo donde se encontró con la chica de Slytherin que rápidamente escondió el diario en su espalda.

-¡Mira Blaise! Pero si es Ashcroft. 

-Será mejor que me des ese diario ahora mismo Parkinson.

-No sé de qué me hablas tú... 

-No te atrevas a decirle nada Pansy. ¿Entiendes?- Draco había alcanzado a Tall.

-Draco. Aún no entiendo cómo puedes estar del lado de esta.

-Mejor callate Pansy

-No me llames por mi nombre estúpida.

-¿Te molesta…Pansy?

-¡Cierra la boca rara!

-Draco se detuvo de lanzarse sobre Pansy, después de todo era una mujer, una bastante odiosa pero al fin mujer.

-No tengo tiempo de pelear contigo tonta, dame el diario y me iré.

-¡Nunca!- gritó Pansy sacándole la lengua y jalando a Blaise mientras corría para salir del castillo empujando a Tall y Draco.

-¡Pansy espera!- le dijo Blaise cuando estuvieron afuera- ¿A dónde crees que vamos?

-¡Pansy Parkinson devuélveme ese cuaderno!- le gritó Tall habiendo salido y señalándola con su varita.

-Espera...- le dijo Draco bajándole el brazo.

Pero cuando este les dio la espalda a sus compañeros Slytherin sintió un fuerte golpe detrás de él.

Pansy le había lanzado un hechizo con su varita a Tall, pero Draco sin querer se había interpuesto en su camino.

-¡A mi no me amenazas rara!

Draco cayó de rodillas y Tall dio un grito de alarma y al levantarle la cara vio que su nariz sangraba.

-¡Lo lastimaste de verdad maldita bruja!

-¡Mejor bruja que intento de humano!

Tall no se contuvo más y se lanzó contra Pansy arrancándole su varita y haciéndola lanzarle el diario a Blaise. Este no supo que hacer, solo atrapó el cuaderno que le aventó y las miró tirarse al suelo. Sin duda una pelea entre mujeres es mucho más peligrosa que la de hombres, pues estas no solo se golpean sino que añaden el poder de sus uñas y jalan el cabello sin piedad.

Blaise miró entonces que Draco estaba realmente lastimado y se acercó a verlo, pero en ese momento Draco se cayó hacia delante haciendo que la nieve se manchara de rojo. Blaise estaba realmente alarmado así que se agachó para levantarlo, tratando de ignorar a las dos chicas que se estaban destrozando tras él.

-¡¿Pero qué demo...?!- Era la profesora Sprout que salía del castillo y se dirigió hacia las dos chicas. En ese momento Pansy le había encajado las uñas en la cara a Tall, pero esta le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en el estómago dejándola sin aire, y estaba a punto de lanzarle otro golpe en la cara cuando la profesora la detuvo con tu varita. Haciendo un movimiento de muñeca, atrajo a las dos muchachas, que para entonces estaban llenas de tierra y nieve y tenían varios raspones, sin contar que sus túnicas están desgarradas y sus cabellos horriblemente desaliñados.

-Señor Zabini, ¿haría el favor de llevar al señor Malfoy a la enfermería? Yo llevaré a estas dos a Dumbledore.

Blaise levantó a Draco de los brazos pero encontró que era bastante pesado. Decidió aparecer una camilla levitatoria con su varita y después de subirlo, se dirigió a la enfermería.

Tall y Pansy aún se miraban con ojos asesinos pero la profesora Sprout las tenía bastante bien sostenidas con lo que parecían ser cuerdas invisibles.

-Síganme ustedes dos.

Para entonces, un buen grupo de alumnos se habían juntado en las puertas pero la maestra hizo que todos volvieran al Gran Comedor.

Ron y Kania estaban entre ellos. 

-¡Tall!- exclamó Ron.

-Por favor Weasley, usted también retírese.

Tall buscó a Hermione con la mirada, pero no parecía estar allí. Seguramente estaba aún dentro del Gran Comedor.

Pero Pansy no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar a la oficina del director sin pelear.

-Profesora Sprout...

-¡Calla! Las dos se quedarán en la oficina del Director mientras yo voy a buscarlo, si se quedaran aquí los estudiantes querrán hablarles y no quiero que les aconsejen mentiras o cosas así.

Sprout parecía realmente enfadada.

Las tres caminaron por varios pasillos en silencio hasta que Pansy no se contuvo más.

-Profesora Sprout, sinceramente creo que esto es muy injusto, ella fue la que...- pero antes de que pudiera inculpar a Tall de la pelea la maestra pareció estallar en ira.

-¿¡Injusto!? ¿Tu qué sabes de qué es injusto? ¿Quieres saber qué es la injusticia? ¡Yo creo que no! ¡Seguramente eres una de esas niñas consentidas que arreglan todo con un berrinche! ¿O no? ¡Aquí las cosas no funcionan así! ¿Quieres saber realmente cómo es el mundo real de injusto? ¡Realmente lo sabrás pues te llevo ahora con una de las personas más injustas del mundo! ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Del universo! ¡El Señor Director de Hogwarts! ¡Se supone que es el mejor que ha tenido! ¿O no? ¡Con su Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase! ¡Y sus títulos de Gran Hechicero y Jefe de Magos! ¡Y Jefe Supremo de la Confederación de magos para variar! ¡ ¡Por mí puede tener el Título al más grande Imbécil! ¡Y qué sé yo, tal vez de merezca un premio al humano con la mayor falta de consideración! ¡Albus Dumbledore! ¿Quieres oír algo injusto niña? ¡Tu profesor Dumbledore parece no vivir en nuestra misma realidad! ¿Sabes lo que se siente ser desplazado por alguien nuevo? ¡Uno que se ha partido el lomo trabajando para ustedes estudiantes malagradecidos siendo ignorado porque ha llegado una nueva e ilusa maestrilla de pacotilla que cree que sabe todo! ¡Si no fuera por Severus yo misma me habría puesto en huelga para que la despidieran! ¡Cree que por ser un fenómeno puede gozar de ciertos derechos!

-¡Un momento! ¡Nadie habla así de mi hermana!- gritó Tall enfadada.

-¡Sí! ¡Su molesta herma...- pero cuando la profesora Sprout giró para contestarle a Tall, tropezó con una armadura que estaba en la esquina que acababan de doblar y cayó hacia atrás. De lo único que se pudo asir fue el brazo de Pansy, que se vio arrastrada hacia delante, y lanzando un grito cayó sobre la maestra.

-¡Mujer estú...!- empezó enfurecida Pansy pero paró al ver que Dumbledore le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara.

-Puedo ver que esta usted bien señorita- dijo seriamente el director.

-Uh... yo...- musitó Pansy poniéndose roja. Había estado a punto de llamar estúpida a una maestra en su cara y delante del Director.

-Profesora- dijo tendiéndole la mano a Sprout que estaba muy roja y apenada.

-Profesor, yo...

-Muy bien. Puedo ver que ustedes dos señoritas estuvieron involucradas en una buena pelea. Por el momento será mejor que se vayan a sus habitaciones para que se limpien. El Baile esta a punto de terminar y no vale la pena que se vuelvan a arreglar. El día de mañana hablaré con los jefes de sus casas para discutir el castigo que se les impondrá. Ahora, ¿profesora sería tan amable de acompañarme a mi despacho?

Sprout retiró los lazos que sostenían a las chicas y silenciosa se encaminó a seguir a Dumbledore.

Pansy parecía dispuesta a seguir riñendo, pero Tall estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida y prefirió ir a la enfermería a ver a Draco, y hacía allá se dirigió tratando de ignorar los gritos que Pansy le dirigía mientras se encaminaba a su Sala Común.

x_@

Hermione había estado bailando casi toda la noche con Parvati, Lavender, sus amigos y Harry. Cuando Ginny llegó para llevarse a este, se sintió algo preocupada al ver su expresión, no se veía muy feliz que digamos. Sin embargo no le tomo importancia a que Harry nunca regresó a bailar con ellos pues supuso que estaría con la pelirroja todavía. Alrededor de las once y media, notó que muchos de los alumnos se dirigían a las puertas de Gran Comedor, pero no fue pues todos estaban empujándose. 

Lavender, aún así, insistió en que fueran a ver que había pasado, e ignorando las réplicas de Parvati que estaba bailando con Terry Boot quien era un chico muy lindo de Ravenclaw amigo de su hermana Padma, se dirigió corriendo con Hermione arrastrado hacia la puerta. Pero para su alivio, Hermione se cruzó con Ron y Kania que venían de regreso y les contaron que había pasado. Lavender estaba bastante arrepentida de haberse perdido semejante espectáculo, pero Hermione se mostró muy alarmada.

-¿Y dices que Blaise llevó a Malfoy a la enfermería?

-Sí, parecía bastante lastimado pues sangraba. No tengo idea como le pasó eso.

Hermione se disculpó con ellos y se dirigió a la enfermería. Realmente no sabía porque iba a ver a Malfoy ya que realmente le daba igual lo que le pasara. Pero le intrigaba saber cómo había comenzado la pelea entre las dos chicas. Era bastante probable que Pansy se hubiera puesto celosa de Tall, pero al parecer la pelea había sido de un grado de violencia considerable. Realmente esperaba que Tall, después de ir con el Director, se dirigiera a la enfermería a ver a su novio y mientras ella llegaba podría estar con Blaise. Este chico de la Casa de Slytherin siempre se había mostrado bastante amable con ella, no era parte del grupo de Malfoy y tal vez por eso se llevaba tan bien con él. Usualmente solo lo veía en las clases que compartían o en los pasillos, pero él había estado esforzándose mucho en sus estudios este año puesto que quería ser prefecto, y había pasado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, donde conversaba con ella siempre que se daba la oportunidad.

Hermione llegó a la puerta de la enfermería y la abrió con cuidado. En uno de los sillones de la entrada estaba sentado Blaise. 

-¡Hola Hermione!- le dijo muy entusiasmado y ligeramente sonrojado.

-Hola Blaise. ¿Esta aquí Malfoy?

-Sí, Madam Pomfrey dice que el hechizo que Pansy le echó fue algo fuerte pero con una noche de cuidados estará bien mañana.

-¿Dices que Pansy le echó un hechizo? ¿Cómo?

-Bien en realidad estaba dirigido para la señorita Ashcroft pero él se atravesó.

-¿Por qué querría lastimar así a Tall?

-Bueno, la señorita Ashcroft quería quitarle el...- Blaise se interrumpió entonces. Era el diario de Hermione lo que había querido quitarle, el diario que ahora estaba olvidado en la mesita de la enfermería, al parecer ella no lo había visto.

-¿El qué?- dijo Hermione impaciente.

-Tu... tu diario.- terminó alcanzando el cuaderno y ofreciéndoselo.

Hermione miró las pastas color marrón y lo reconoció enseguida. Sin querer parecer ruda, se lo arrebató mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo es que lo tienes?

-Pansy lo encontró esta tarde en la nieve de afuera.

-¡¿Pansy?! Lo único que me faltaba...

-No te preocupes, no lo leyó.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- preguntó abrazando el diario.

-Estábamos juntos cuando lo encontró.

-Y... ¿tú lo leíste?

-¡Claro que no! Sería de muy mal gusto leer un diario ajeno ¿no lo crees?

Hermione le sonrió aliviada provocando que Blaise bajara la mirada mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

-Gracias Blaise...

-Bueno Hermione, es que yo...- pero antes de que pudiera decir lo que últimamente le había estado torturando el corazón cada vez que veía a esta chica, Tall entró con una cara de pocos amigos a la enfermería.

-Hola 'Mione, Blaise... ¡Blaise! ¿Qué rayos haces aún aquí?

-Calmate Tall, solo estaba entregándome mi diario.

-¿Es eso cierto Hermione? No me mientas para disculparlo.

-Vamos Tall, es verdad.

En ese momento entró la enfermera a decirles que Draco estaba mucho mejor pero que sería mejor que se quedara por la noche, Tall entró a verlo y les dijo a los dos chicos que mejor no la esperaran.

¬_¬

Blaise y Hermione salieron de la enfermería y caminaron juntos por el pasillo exterior. Hermione estaba ansiosa de saber los detalles de lo que había pasado, pero Blaise estaba muy serio.

Cuando llegaron a unas escaleras, este se despidió diciendo que el camino a su Sala Común era hacia el lado contrario que el de ella y que luego se verían. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba demasiado absorta pensando en lo que Tall había tenido que pasar para recuperar su diario como para fijarse que Blaise la miraba mientras se alejaba.

^u^

Blaise caminó por el castillo sin rumbo. Se sentía muy frustrado. La chica que acababa de despedir era la chica a la que había estado esperando ver toda la noche, pero ella... ella parecía vivir en otro mundo, uno muy fuera de su alcance...

°o°o° ~_~ °o°o° yo mis stupi-lupis!

Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto los que yo inventé vdd, esos solo usenlos pidiendo permiso eh?

Pero bueno! Saben por todo lo que tenido que pasar en este desdichado mes??? Después del virus este, el tecniquillo que formateó mi computadora me informó que le había sido imposible recuperar mis historias... T_T Total y absoluta desolación mis amigos... Sin embargo, después de mucho esperar a que la inspiración viniera y de un fiasco total de intento de capítulo, en solo dos tardes terminé lo que están leyendo ahora. El capítulo nueve!!! Tan-tan-tan-tan! La pelea, la adición de Blaise Zabini a la trama y la histeria de Sprout si estaban en la historia original, sin embargo lo había puesto en una forma diferente. En fin... al menos me gustó el round jaja! Ah! Pero lo de Harry y Ginny no lo tenía sino hasta ya más avanzada la historia, sin embargo cuando empecé a escribir me salió. Sinceramente me gustó mucho la forma en que Harry le declara sus sentimientos. Ya era hora no creen??? Al principio puse a Fred algo más rudo, pero no quería que lo dejara estéril o algo más violento! Aunque se vió algo blando tratándose del imbécil que le había roto el corazón a su querida hermanita... Sé que había prometido el concierto, y puedo recordar que en la versión original de "Hermi:Q.D." la relevancia de esto está en lo que hace Hermione mientras Tall y Draco están disfrutando de la música... no se si ponerlo como lo había hecho ya que era una especie de song-fic, sepa... además estaba algo más oscuro, ya saben cosinas de Voldemort etc etc. Vamos, pero también había cosas muuuuyyy importantes para la historia de las Ashcroft que tendré que volver a hacer :S Que flojera no? Todo sea por ustedes!! (besos lanzados al aire con las manos). Ji ji ji. Pero bueno. Espero que no se rindan en esto de seguir leyendo, aunque les advierto que voy a tardarme más tiempo en subir los capítulos, ahora será algo rápido puesto que estoy de vacaciones en la comodidad de mi casa y no entro a clases hasta el 27 de enero (no es eso la haraganería total? Genial ^_^) (Dios que trabajo sacar esas cositas de los ojos! Alguien se sabe la clave con Alt-?????? Por piedad...) ¿en qué estaba? Ah! Claro, bueno les decía que va a estar difícil tener un capítulo por semana nuevamente. Sé que es decepcionante pero a fin de cuentas no soy una máquina!!! Necesito descanso!!! No me presionen!!!... ya ya calma...cuenta hasta 10... jaja!! Mucho ojo!! .. ah no vdd? Ese era otro! Jajaja!! Que tonta!! Potz no! Ahora a reir como loca!!! Jajajaja!!!! (ah pobre maniaca...) (maniaca!!!??? Son los méndigos stupi-lupis gente! Quitenmelos de enfrente que arraso!) Jajajaja!!! (sabores tropicales!!!! Jajajajaj!!!) Lo siento... uhm (se aclara la garganta y limpia las lágrimas de risa...) viejos recuerdos de MSG con el compañero... un día les contaré... jajaja!!! Por el momento rían y sean felíces!!! Jajajaja!!! (por Dios alguien deme un sape o no paro...)

Reviews!!! (a ver si así me aplaco)

Han sido bastantes! Me siento muy conmovida... snif snif...

Aquí van!

Ron's lover: Gracias! Calma no pierdas la esperanza! Y la ravenclaw... bueno si es estúpida jajaj! (hey se supone que la autora debe querer a sus personajes!- so? a mi que?)

Iris Pollens: Pues no recuerdo si habías preguntado si haría G/H pero creo que en este cap. esta tu respuesta! ;)

Miyu WG: Jajaja! Calma mujer! Ves que Harry no es tan malo? Ahora estarás felíz! Y bueno, su hermana no tiene la culpa de ser perra, así nació (literalmente).

lora chang: Que se lo ha leído en 2 días! y dejado review por cada cap! No es eso lindo? Gracias!!! Pero no te suicides! Ya estoy acá! Y gracias por rezar!

ginny: Bueno, esque con todo el problema de mi compu tampoco he estado en MSG pero he vuelto a las andadas. Diarios compartidos es bueno! Y bueno, no soy española pero si he oído la de "Ave María" me gusta de hecho! 

JeRu: Calma, que Ron ya encontrará la felichidá'!

shadow-chan: Gracias por rezar también! Pero bueno ya ves que no se pudo pero me puse ya a trabajar! Y corre a respaldar tus fotos!

shortys: Gracias por ser la asidua lectora! Nos vemos en MSG!

Mononoke Hime: Bueno! Si con toda esa letanía no se obtienen resultados es que deplano estoy jodida! O me embrujaron y estoy maldita! Alguien me hizo un trabajito... De hecho no ayudó mucho para recuperar la carpeta pero si para darme inspiración! Thanx!

Bien entonces por el momento es todo, espero que estén satisfechos y que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo mis estupideces... y recuerden... RÍANSE!!! Y no me van a decir que no tengo razón, escuchen esto:

"La sonrisa es el idioma universal de los hombres inteligentes." 

Victor Ruíz Iriarte, comediófrato (no es broma, así se les dice a los que escriben comedias) español. 

"Para la felicidad son menos nefastos los males que el aburrimiento."

Giacomo Leopardi, poeta italiano.

"El humor y la sabiduría son las grandes esperanzas de nuestra cultura."

Konrad Lorenz, etólogo (es una persona que se dedica al estudio del comportamiento y carácter humano o animal [se chupa el dedo y lo pone en su cabeza como si esta ardiera de tanto pensar diciendo "pst! Encarta Rules!" jajaja!]) austriaco.

Y finalmente...

"La risa es la distancia más corta entre dos personas."

Victor Borge, cómico.

Bueno... Ven cómo ya me emocioné! Ahhh que lindo es reírse! 

En fin... debido a qué hoy es 24 de diciembre y estóy aquí sentada escribiendo tonterías y oyendo a Enanos Verdes será mejor que ya me levante de mi silla y ayude con la cena... ustedes gustan? Aunque claro, para cuando suba esto ya será otro día puesto que hay que ver cuando vienen a arreglar mi compu porque tengo un problema con el navegador, aunque si tengo suerte puedo usar la compu de mi sister que esta muuucho mejor que la mía.

Por esto, mejor les digo FELICES FIESTAS GENTE DEL MUNDO!!!

Navidad, Año Nuevo, Hanukah, y todo lo que celebren en este mes! Podría decir este mes de frío pero la verdad aquí hace sol y hace calor afuera! Blanca navidad mis polainas! Jajaja Bueno solo me queda desearles lo mejory que todos sus deseos se cumplan. Aunque claro, no se enojen si pidieron un Ferrari o un BMW o u  Porche o... (ya ya, ya captaron el mensaje) al Niño Dios o a Santa y obtuvieron un huevito Kinder con un mini-coche de fricción dentro... dudo que no sepan que es un mentado huevo Kinder asi que la explicación sobra.

Por cierto! Hice un dibujo lindísimo (bueno a mi modo de ver claro, aunque pudo haberme quedado mejor...) de Tall deseándoles una feliz Navidad! Si puedo lo voy a mandar a la sección de fan-art de harryargentino.com. Si quieren verlo vayan! Seguramente Germán (el webmaster) no se negará en ponerlo! Y chance y pongo otros de mis dibujos, uno de Ginny pensando en Harry, uno de Cho volando y uno de Hermione y Tall en SD (Super Deformed) y no! No se asusten! No es que estén deformadas sino que es el estilo de dibujo japonés en el que los personajes salen chiquitos para darles un efecto cómico. Soy principiante en eso pero me gustó! Estos dibujos están a color, aunque me choca iluminar me pareció que se verían más llamativos así. También tal vez suba algunos que son solo a lápiz de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos y sus parejas (aunque Krum no me salió nunca...), uno de Ginny llegando a Hogwarts (aunque en ese tiempo no veía a la Ginny de la peli y me la imaginaba con el cabello diferente... tipo Hermione pero no TAN rizado), uno de un longhorn rumano (que se vería chido a color pero soy mala combinando colores y así mejor lo dejo, aunque no es muy bueno que digamos...), uno de cuando Krum ve a Hermione por primera vez en los Mundiales de Quidditch (salen Ron y Harry también pero Hermione sale con la cara en grande a un lado... como diciendo que es en lo que más se fijó... ya me entenderán si lo ven) y uno de Hermione dandole el beso a Harry en King's Cross (sale que piensan en sus propias caras de forma SD), aunque ahora que lo pienso, casi ninguno de estos está escaneado... lástimilla, tendré que hacerlo también.

Oh por Dios! 5 páginas de comentarios!!! Obviamente con letra 14 y con fondo... lo que hace que se vea que es el doble de lo que es en realidad... pero aún así! Jajaj que vergüenza! Probablemente ya dejaron de leer hace mucho, pero para los que me siguen! Los quiero!!! Jajaja

Hasta la próxima! ;)

Y como saben, para comentar, platicar, criticar, y regañar (se aceptan sapes electrónicos... los necesito) pueden escribirme a noriko_gen@hotmail.com o a saragen8686@aol.com porque ya cambié mi usuario oky?

Byes!

Atte:SaRaGeN J

_Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©._


	10. Tal vez lo que distingue al sueño de la ...

**"Tal vez lo que distingue al sueño de la vigilia no es la mente, sino el corazón."**

_Querida Georgia: _

_No sabes cuánto te he necesitado últimamente. _

_Estoy bastante consiente que yo soy la culpable de que hayas caído en tantas manos diferentes últimamente, pero créeme que si alguien sufrió por ello fui yo. Me trajiste bastantes problemas sobre las cosas que escribí a principios de año. Esas cosas de que aún me gustaba Harry y que yo le gustaba a Ron. Lamentablemente... bueno, tal vez esa no sea la palabra pero en fin... muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Para empezar Ron y Kania siguen juntos... sé que esa es la razón por la que te lancé por la ventana, pero desde que Malfoy te leyó frente a toda la clase... bueno, digamos que ahora mi relación con ellos dos ha mejorado considerablemente. Kania ha resultado ser una niña bastante... soportable, por decir algo. _

_Harry por su parte sigue casi igual. Nada relevante en realidad._

_Y Tall... ¡Bueno con ella nunca se sabe! Aunque hace rato casi se mata con Pansy Parkinson y ahora está de lo más feliz. En estos momentos sigue en la enfermería con Malfoy ya que este fue atacado por esta chica cuyo nombre no quiero volver a escribir._

_Realmente no tengo ganas de volver al baile. Es mejor poder volver a escrbirte. Y prometo solemnemente no volver a descuidarte de esa manera._

_Realmente así lo espero Hermione._

Hermione se quedó estupefacta.

¡El Diario parecía haberle contestado! 

"Pe-pero no..." pensó nerviosa "No puede ser posible. ¡Espera! Sí puede ser posible Hermione. Mamá lo compró en el Callejón Diagón después de todo. Deber ser un Diario Mágico... ¿Pero cómo es que nunca antes me había contestado? ¡Oh no! ¿Qué tal si se trata de algún Diario con el recuerdo de otra persona? Co-como el de Tom Riddle... Bien, no tengo nada que perder..."

Hermione tomó de nuevo su pluma y la mojó en tinta. Si el Diario realmente estaba encantado tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiera. Estaba temblando pero respiró hondo y escribió:

¿Quién eres?

Esperó un momento. Nada aparecía.

"¿Ves Hermione? No era nada de qué preocuparse. Estas muy cansada eso es lo que..."

Pero cuando estaba ya convenciéndose a sí misma que se había imaginado la respuesta del Diario este volvió a escribir algo en la página.

**_Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Un gusto hablar contigo por fin Hermione._**

Se quedó estupefacta. ¿Por qué decía su nombre? ¡Era simplemente imposible! ¿O no?

_No puede ser que ese sea tu nombre. **YO** soy Hermione Granger._

**_Lo sé. No necesitas remarcarlo tanto._**

_Si lo sabes ¿por qué lo dices?_

**_Sé que debes estar algo confundida, pero no hay razón. ¿Me permites explicártelo?_**

Por favor.

_Verás. Todos los Diarios Mágicos tienen un encantamiento que hace que guarden el recuerdo de su dueño. Es obvio que no te había podido hablar anteriormente pues aún no podía capturar tu esencia. Lo sé. Suena bastante indeseable pero en realidad solo es el hecho de que yo soy una réplica exacta de tus pensamientos y tu forma de ser. Espero que estés feliz de que ya podamos hablar. Ahora puedo ayudarte más que como un simple desahogo ¿no lo crees?_

Bueno, ahora todo estaba más claro. Con esta explicación podía entender cómo es que la memoria de Tom Riddle había perdurado. Pero había algo que aún la preocupaba.

Ya una vez tuve la oportunidad de tener contacto con un Diario igual Pero este era de un chico que vivió hace 50 años. Lo que se me hizo raro es que en sus páginas no estaban escritas las memorias sino guardadas como una película muggle.

_Bueno eso es opcional. Casi siempre las memorias se conservan justo como tú las grabas. Es decir, si lo has estado escribiendo así se quedan pero si decides guardarlas como pensamientos así se guardan también. Aunque claro, si las guardas escritas corres un gran peligro de que sean divulgadas pero que ahora que el Diario ha logrado completar el ciclo de formación creándome a mí tienes una especia de seguro. Cada vez que alguien que no seas tú lo tome, todo lo que contenga se volverá invisible, hasta que tú des tu autorización. Es por eso que debo pedirte que escribas una contraseña en la pasta delantera del cuaderno. Donde está el título escribe la que quieras._

Sin duda estas eran buenas noticias. Ahora si podría tener completa seguridad de privacía. Cerró el Diario y sobre la leyenda "Diario: Propiedad de Hermione Granger" posó su pluma. Ahora tenía que pensar en una palabra que no fuera fácil de adivinar... al menos una que fuera complicada de averiguar... Y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el número de teléfono de sus padres. Era imposible que alguien en el mundo mágico supiera siquiera qué era un teléfono. Después de escribirlo volvió a abrir el Diario.

Hecho.

_Muy bien Hermione. Solo nos queda desear que no se te olvide._

Oh no lo creo. Pero en fin... Ahora voy a dormir. Es bastante tarde y aunque mañana no hay clases me parece que tendré que levantarme temprano para ponerme a trabajar en las tareas que no he hecho en las vacaciones.

_¡Hasta la próxima entonces Hermione!_

Espera! Una última duda, ¿te tengo que llamar Hermione ahora? Suena bastante raro.

_Tienes razón en eso... Pero no me gustaría que me siguieras llamando Georgia._

¿Qué tal solo Hermi? Solo Ginny me dice así de vez en cuando y no suena tan mal.

_¡Por mi esta muy bien!_

¡Entonces adiós Hermi!

_¡Claro! ;)_

"Empecé odiando la idea de un inútil Diario y ahora converso con un alter-ego de mí misma... Esta de risa esto."

:S

El cielo estaba despejado. Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos. Excepto por él. Estaba allí parado mirando al lago. Allí donde se había sumergido el año pasado para rescatarla. Cuando había mostrado a todos que ella era su "pertenencia más preciada" Cuando le había dicho que nunca había sentido lo mismo por otra chica. Jamás.

Su cabello negro era ondeado por el viento.

Caminó hacia él intentando no hacer ruido. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Había recibido miles de lechuzas diciendo que viniera a verlo. Pero ella simplemente las había ignorado. Y él había seguido su vida. Y ella la suya.

¿Pero lo había olvidado? ¿Realmente estaba ya fuera de su mente? 

Se paró justo detrás de él. Tal vez la razón por la que había venido a hablarle. A verla. A tan solo estar en su compañía. Era porque realmente sentía que... Bueno que no era tan solo una obsesión de verano. Que no era un simple enamoramiento de adolescentes. 

Dentro de ella estaba la posibilidad. Pero había algo que la detenía. ¿Por qué no podía acercársele más? Si tan solo pudiera ser capaz de tocar su hombro. Si tan solo pudiera ver el rostro un tanto hosco del chico que la hacía sentir así ahora. Quería realmente ver su cara. Tan solo para estar segura de que era él. En el fondo algo la hacía dudar. ¿Sería realmente él el que estaba allí para ella? ¿El que siempre había estado ahí para ella?

Una ráfaga de viento sopló más fuerte haciendo que su piel se enchinara. Se dio cuenta de que no traía su abrigo. En cambio él sí. Tenía puesto uno enorme. Bastante confortable por lo que se veía. Sin querer sus dientes chocaron. Y él volteó.

-¡Hermione! Estas temblando, ¿por qué no me habías hablado? Y yo aquí parado sin verte. ¡Toma mi abrigo!

Ella sonrió levemente. Se puso el abrigo y dejó que él la rodeara con sus brazos. No eran ni remotamente tan fuertes como los de aquel moreno. Pero eran suyos... y estaban a su alrededor. Le alivió que la cara que estaba ahora tan cerca de la suya fuera exactamente la que esperaba ver. La del chico que le amaba. El chico que amaba. Más bien del hombre que amaba pues... No sabía que más pensar. Pero se estaba acercando. Jamás había sentido su aliento tan cerca de ella. Tan tibio contra su rostro. Y su boca. Más cerca y más irresistible que nunca. Y sus labios se adelantaron hacia ella. Y suavemente tocaron los suyos. ¿Acaso era posible tanta felicidad? Ahora estaba segura. No era que fuera el mejor beso del mundo. Pero se sentía inmensamente bien. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era lo que la hizo sentir tan segura? ¿Tan bien? Era él. Tan solo él. Finalmente se separaron. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

-Entremos al castillo, ¿quieres... Ron?

^.~

-¡Hermi! ¡Hermi! ¡Despierta!

Ginny entró corriendo a la habitación de las chicas de quinto grado. Se lanzó sobre la cama de Hermione sacudiéndola.

Parvati se sentó en su cama.

-Ginny, ¿te importaría hacer menos ruido? Estamos tratando de dormir aquí.

-Oh si lo siento...- murmuró Ginny bajándose de la cama.

Hermione abrió los ojos mirando a Ginny. Ese cabello. Ese cabello pelirrojo. Idéntico.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo amodorrada

-¡No vas a creerlo Hermione!

-Pruebame...- contestó mientras se sentaba y se ponía las pantuflas.

-Hermione. Oh no mejor quédate sentada- añadió Ginny empujándola de nuevo a la cama cuando se acababa de poner en pie- Es la mejor Navidad de mi vida.

*_*

Después de una semana de la ajetreada noche de Navidad la gente aún hablaba de la pelea de Tall y Pansy y de su repugnante castigo limpiando los pisos de los calabozos a mano. De el estado "crítico" de Malfoy, que en realidad había salido de la enfermería la mañana siguiente. Y de que el famoso Harry Potter ya tenía novia.

Hermione estaba muy feliz de que Harry y Ginny al fin se hubieran hecho pareja. Aunque ahora se sentía algo abandonada. Ahora que sus dos mejores amigos tenían chicas con quienes estar y Tall estaba más cerca de Malfoy que nunca, ella estaba pasando mucho más tiempo de lo usual en la biblioteca.

Desde aquella noche después de Navidad cuando había tenido ese sueño se sentía muy rara. Según este sueño lo que realmente sentía era amor. Pero no hacia Viktor Krum. No hacía ese chico con el que había ido al baile de Navidad del año pasado. Sino hacia este otro. Hacia este tonto con el que siempre peleaba. A este chico por el que había creído sentirse atraída cuando había conseguido una novia. Pero era imposible. Y ella lo sabía. Él estaba tal feliz con la chica esta. Kania Dänkien. ¿Pero quién era ella para interferir ahora? Obviamente lo que ella quería era estar con él. Sin tener que parecer mal tercio. Pero no podía. No era capaz de confesarle cómo se sentía por él. No después de que todo lo del diario se había aclarado.

Afortunadamente su nuevo y mejorado Diario había sido de mucha ayuda. Tener alguien con quien conversar que no tenga nada que ver con el problema en sí era realmente bueno.

Solo algo había cambiado realmente desde Navidad. 

Casi todo su tiempo libre Hermione estaba haciendo sus tareas en la biblioteca. Y allí siempre estaba Blaise Zabini. Hermione entendía que se esforzara tanto pues, como ella, él también quería llegar a ser prefecto de su casa. Pero esto era el extremo. Estaba ahí todo el tiempo y cuando ella llegaba siempre iba a sentarse a su lado. Al principio Hermione pensó que algo raro le ocurría pero cuando le preguntó este solo le dijo que no era nada, y pronto se había hecho normal que estuvieran juntos. Incluso comenzaba a disfrutar realmente de pasar el tiempo con el Slytherin. No sabía si comenzar a pensar el él de una forma diferente. Pero simplemente no podía olvidar ese sueño.

¬_¬

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Tall acababan de terminar de comer y se dirigían a sus clases de la tarde. Harry y Ron tenían Adivinación, y después de escuchar a sus amigas mandarles indirectas de lo maravillosa que era la profesora Vector, se dirigieron a la torre norte. Ultimamente la profesora Tralewney había estado muy tranquila. La predicciones de muerte para Harry habían ido disminuyendo pero ahora estaba a punto de empezar un nuevo tema y Parvati y Lavender estaban extasiadas con la expectativa.

-Queridos míos, este nuevo periodo de clases nos lleva a un nuevo método de adivinación. Este es un método que muchas manos muggles han querido dominar, pero casi ninguno lo ha logrado, y digo casi, mis alumnos, ya que unos pocos de ellos han demostrado tener un don, probablemente un vestigio de sangre mágica en sus venas diría yo, pero en realidad no hay que sorprenderse, pues la lectura del tarot es bastante fácil de llevar a cabo.

Lavender y Parvati parecieron emocionarse y rápidamente sacaron sus barajas. Este curso escolar, la profesora Tralewney les había hecho comprar un mazo de cartas del tarot, para el mucho disgusto de la señora Weasley.

"Realmente no le veo la utilidad a esto. La adivinación esta hecha para los que tienen el don y punto final. Pierden su tiempo creyendo en todas estas tonterías y jugetitos que aseguran ver el futuro. ¡Y lo que cuestan! Me gustaría que esa maestra suya les pagara estas cosas. Ya la veré yo..." había dicho literalmente. Pero al parecer la mayor parte de la clase estaba feliz de poder entrar a este tema. 

-Prefiero jugar un rato a las cartas que estar haciendo cuentas para ver la posición de los planetas ¿no lo creen?- les dijo Dean Thomas al oír sus quejas.

-Yo preferiría estar en mi dormitorio tomando una siesta si a esas vamos- contestó Ron.

-La baraja de tarot completa consta de 78 cartas: los arcanos menores y los arcanos mayores, también conocidos como triunfos que son las cartas con figuras simbólicas- explicó la maestra caminando entre las mesas.

Harry y Ron sacaron estas últimas viendo las ilustraciones.

Algunas eran bastante grotescas, como la del ahorcado, aunque claro que a ellos les parecieron geniales.

-Es algo complicado aprenderse todos los distintos significados de cada uno de los arcanos mayores. Pero con la práctica podrán hacerlo. Saquen sus libros de _El mundo incierto del tarot _y traten de formar las formaciones de cartas que ahí les sugieren. Harry y Ron abrieron sus libros para empezar a ver las cartas.

Estuvieron burlándose de las ilustraciones que venían en este, pero después de un rato se aburrieron y estuvieron haciendo pirámides de cartas mientras la profesora no los veía.  Pero cuando Ron estaba a punto de terminar una excepcionalmente grande la maestra los descubrió.

-Veo que el respeto que tienes por estas cartas es muy escaso señor Weasley- susurró acercándose a él- ¿Me pregunto que podría decirle ahora con una lectura? 

La delgada mujer atrajo un sillón vacío hacia la mesa de los chicos con su varita y se sentó cuidadosamente.

-Veamos...- empezó mientras barajaba las cartas que Ron había ahora recogido. Empezó a hacer una formación con ellas encima del mantel siendo el punto de atención de toda la clase, que ahora estaba reunida a su alrededor.

Ron, que se había sentido algo asustado cuando la maestra le había visto, pero ahora estaba bastante emocionado ante la posibilidad de que esta cometiera un error como el que había hecho el año pasado al decir que Harry había nacido en pleno invierno cuando en realidad había nacido a finales de Julio.

Al parecer la lectura de cartas de Ron era bastante aburrida pues la profesora se veía algo molesta. 

-Bien mi querido. Tu lectura no es nada extraordinario. A menos de que pienses que la ruptura con tu novia sea algo trascendental.

Ron entonces cambio la cara. Se puso muy serio.

-¿E-está segura?- titubeó.

-Si pequeño mio. Al parecer un término está muy próximo, pero no te acongojes, al parecer detrás de esta chica actual viene una mejor, por lo que veo es una chica que ya conoces y que ahora mismo siente cosas muy fuertes por usted. De hecho- añadió bajando su tono de voz que de por si ya era muy bajo-, _ella_ será la causa de su ruptura. Se dará cuenta de que a la que en realidad quiere es a ella.

-Debe estar bromeando. ¿Dice que romperé con mi novia pero que luego tendré otra? ¿Alguien que ya conozco además?

-¿Eres de lento aprendizaje Ron? Sí, eso es lo que dijo- exclamó Lavender exaltada.

-Sin embargo señor Weasley, las cartas son bastante inexactas. Si me permitiera hacerle una lectura por medio de mi bola de cristal... tal vez podría decirle _quién_ es esta chica exactamente.

Lavender, Parvati y otros se mostraron muy emocionados pero Harry y Ron se habían tranquilizado. Probablemente cuando la profesora de asomara a su bola llena de humo no vería nada más que la figura confusa de alguna mujer según sus imaginativos ojos.

-Por mí esta bien- dijo Ron bostezando- Pero no me reclamen si no averiguan nada.

Parvati corrió hacia la mesa que servía de escritorio a la maestra al frente del salón para traer la bola de cristal. Todos se apartaron para dejarla pasar.

-Aquí tiene profesora Trelawney- dijo Parvati sin aliento.

-Muchas gracias señorita Patil, y déjeme decirle que anoche que estuve consultando las estrellas pude ver que los planetas están en una posición muy favorable para los de su signo.

-Apuesto a que eso les dice a todos los barberos como ella- murmuró Harry a Ron.

-Voy a necesitar silencio para esto clase- dijo alzando la voz la maestra. Cerró los ojos y empezó a rodear la bola con sus flacas y largas manos de uñas largas. Entonces, después de un instante de quedarse petrificada, levantó los párpados y miró fijamente a  la masa de humo multicolor dentro del cristal.

-M-mmm- comenzó- Justo lo que me temía.

-No, no me diga, Flour Delacour esta enamorada de mí, ya lo sabía.

-¡Silencio! Definitivamente tiene usted un problema de respeto a los poderes superiores Weasley. 

-Sí, tal vez tenga razón.

-Lo que la bola me muestra es bastante turbio como para que pueda interpretarlo yo sola. Necesitaré mi libro de notas.

Parvati entendió la indirecta y corrió nuevamente a la mesa trayendo consigo una carpeta llena de trozos de pergaminos.

-Gracias de nuevo señorita Patil.

Trelawney pasó las hojas mojándose los dedos de saliva haciendo que Ron hiciera un gesto de repugnancia bastante notorio.

-Vaya señor Weasley, parece que las cartas decían lo correcto. Sí, en efecto, tiene usted una chica que quiere algo más que amistad con usted.

-¿Puede decirnos quién profesora?- preguntó emocionada Lavender.

-Mi querida señorita Brown, me parece que hablar de la vida privada del señor Weasley abiertamente es muy inadecuado. A menos claro, que a él no le importe.

Todos voltearon a ver Ron. Los ojos agrandados por las lentes de la profesora Trelawney se clavaron en los suyos haciéndolo sentir incomodo.

Ron estaba a punto de decir que por él no había problema, cuando sonó el timbre de término de la clase. Todos, un tanto desilusionados, se retiraron del aula dejando allí a la maestra que llamó a Ron para que se acercara a su mesa.

-Me parece querido, que debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces y dices en cuanto a tu mala opinión de la adivinación. Los hados pueden dejar de favorecerte; tal vez hasta podrían hacer que esta chica de la que le hablé hace un momento deje de sentir algo por usted.

~_~

Ron bajó de la trampilla de la torre norte para ir con Harry hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Que alivio que sonara la campana justo a tiempo ¿no crees?- le dijo Harry a Ron antes de entrar al salón. 

-Supongo. La verdad creo que solo estaba tratando de asustarme con eso de hablar de mi vida privada. Y ahora me dijo que si no le tengo más respeto a la adivinación los "hados" pueden dejar de favorecerme.

-¡No digas!- exclamó Harry fingiendo pánico.

En eso llegaron Tall y Hermione de su clase de Artimancia. Las dos estaban algo serias, al parecer este día la profesora Vector les había cargado la mano con la tarea.

-Pensé que su maestra favorita nunca les dejaba nada que hacer.

-Bueno Ron, no esperarás que estemos así todo el tiempo. Una que otra vez tenía que hacernos practicar fuera de la clase- explicó Hermione muy seria.

-Sí claro, tú tienes la razón. Aunque claro, hoy Harry y yo no tenemos na-da que hacer y por mí te puede pasar todo el tiempo que quieras practicando.

Tall se mostró algo diferente en esta clase. Por extraño que les pareciera a todos, trató de participar siempre que su hermana hacía alguna pregunta. Mas, para su tristeza, esta nunca la elegía sino que la pasaba por alto.  Hermione se sentía algo enfadada por esto. Por primera vez Tall trataba de mostrarse participativa y la profesora Ashcroft parecía no darle importancia alguna. Por esto, Hermione trató de mostrar su desacuerdo con la situación absteniéndose de participar, pero en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Aún recordando su sueño y mirando la nuca de este chico que ahora se había sentado frente a ella no podía pensar en nada más. Su cabello rojo le hacía seguir recordando ese... ese beso.

:-*

Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto los que yo inventé vdd, esos solo usenlos pidiendo permiso eh?

Este capítulo ha sido raro. Lo terminé en una tarde pero luego, mientras leía, recordé algunas cosas de la versión original que de plano se me habían borrado de la mente. Tuve que cambiar casi la mitad para poder poner varias escenas importantes. Para su información, la frase del título la saqué de la película _Una mente brillante _o_ A beautiful mind _y lo dice Jenifer Conelly (no se si es con doble n) que interpreta a Alicia Nash. Es una frase muy "neta" y me gustó por lo del sueño. Pero por supuesto todos los derechos son de la peli y de quien la haya hecho o de quien sean! No son mios, no quiero que me demanden ok? 

Ahora que me acuerdo! Acabo de leer HP4 de nuevo y ví que en efecto Oliver Wood le dice a Harry en que equipo de reserva esta... y es el Puddlemore United no el que yo puse! Que vergüenza! Mis disculpas...

En el próximo capítulo, de todas formas, tendremos el muy esperado concierto de la P!nka (así le dice mi hermana). ¿Cómo creen que se vista Tall para un concierto muggle?  Y para los que gustan de lo oscuro: la primera aparición oficial de Voldemort... (que miedito...).

Bien... piensen un momento después de leer... ahora escriban cualquier tontería o locura que salga de su mente en un review o a noriko_gen@hotmail.com o a saragen8686@aol.com que se les agradecerá. 

Atte: SaRaGeN J

_Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©._


	11. Espiando

**Espiando **

La tarde del día siguiente había sido muy atareada para Tall. Había faltado a todas las clases después de comer para arreglarse para el tan esperado concierto. Lo había esperado desde que los boletos habían llegado a sus manos y ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa.

A causa de esto, Hermione había entonces tenido que sentarse sola en Pociones, y aunque el trabajo que Snape les había puesto ese día era muy fácil, el maestro no acababa de mandarle repetirla por que las alas de mosca no estaban bien trituradas haciendo que Hermione tuviera que volver a hacer el desagradable trabajo de quitalas de sus dueñas una por una.

Para cuando las clases terminaron Hermione estaba muy enojada. La profesora MacGonagall les había quitado puntos por la ausencia de Tall así como Snape.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

Al parecer Tall estaba en el baño cambiandose. 

^ ~ ^

Esa mañana le había explicado que Dumbledore los había dejado asistir al concierto con muchas precauciones. Al parecer el director temía que pudieran mostrar su magia en medio de multitud de muggles. Tall le había asegurado que ella estaba muy familiarizada con estar entre muggles. Pero del que temía Dumbledore era de Draco, no era seguro poner a un mago mugglefóbico en medio de un montón de estos. Tall le había sugerido que Draco dejara su varita en Hogwarts, pero en un arranque de desesperación, Draco podría hacer magia sin ella, asi que le prometió cuidarlo de cerca evitando que un prefecto los tuviera que acompañar.

:D

Hermione se tiró en su cama acariciando a _Crookshanks._

Aún no estaba tranquila. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente. Para empezar no dejaba de pensar en el sueño y en que era imposible, pero también recordaba a Blaise, quien parecía estar empeñado en ir con ella a todos lados y estar a toda hora en la biblioteca. Era algo agobiante pero no le disgustaba del todo.

Estaba mirando el techo perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una lechuza entró en su habitación.

Hermione dejó al gato a un lado y desató una carta de la pata de la mensajera y la mandó a la lechucería por la ventana.

En eso la puerta del baño se abrió. Hermione dejó la carta sobre su buró y miró a Tall. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

Llevaba puesta ropa muggle. Pero no cualquier ropa muggle. Hermione había vivido como una muggle la mayor parte de su vida y estaba acostubrada a ver a la gente vestida de esa forma. Sin embargo, casi nunca había visto gente así, solamente en la televisión o en los vecindarios en que había pandillas.

Tall estaba usando ropa de lo más dark. Empezando de abajo a arriba tenía puestas unas botas de piel que le quedaban hasta la rodilla, eran negras, luego una mini-falda, negra también, que tenía apariencia de estar muy apretada y estaba sujeta con un cinturón ancho con estoperoles, usaba un tube top negro y encima un saco negro de piel hasta los tobillos Su cabello estaba peinado con rastras recogidas en una coleta y su maquillaje era totalmente negro.

-¿Hermione estas viva?- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a ella.

-¡Tall! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

-Es mío, cuando vivía en Australia prefería usar ropa muggle de este tipo. ¿No te gusta?

-No es mi tipo- dijo volviendo la cara.

-Hermione…si tienes algo que decirme dimelo.

-Bueno, es que, esa ropa es algo…no se…vulgar.

-Aha…¿vulgar?

-Para mí lo es.

-¡Bueno Hermione pero si toda la ropa es cool!

-¡Estoy segura que cada prenda que llevas puesta es genial! Pero junta no se ve muy bien que digamos…

-Pues si lo que buscas es que me vea fresa, pues no.

-No es eso…

-Es lo apropiado para el concierto y si no te gusta pues por mí puedes irte mucho a…uh…lo siento…

-Pero que linda, digo si no te importa puedo irme, tu puedes irte al concierto cuyos boletos te compré ¡yo!- gritó Hermione bastante ofendida.

-Perdoname Hermione. Es solo que estoy acostumbrada a contestar así cuando alguien insulta mi forma de vestir…

Hermione guardó silencio.

-Hermione,perdón…¿me perdonas?

-Pues ya que…

-Piensa mejor en cómo se verá Draco con ropa muggle.

-¡Malfoy con ropa muggle!- Hermione seguía llamandolo Malfoy, aunque Tall lo llamara por su nombre de pila.

Hermione miró más detenidamente a su amiga, después de todo esa ropa si la hacía ver bien. Entonces se fijó que en el cuello de Tall faltaba el tatuaje del dragón.

-¡Tall! ¡¿Dondé está tu dragón?!- dijo señalando su cuello.

-Debe haber ido a pasearse, a los tatuajes mágicos les gusta ir por ahí, de repente los puedes encontrar en los lugares más inesperados.

Hermione corrió al baño en donde se bajó un poco la túnica para buscar su tatuaje.

El hada estaba aparentemente dormida en su hombro derecho.

-Aún esta allí.

-Pero Hermione, ¿no recuerdas que el hada estaba bailando en el dibujo del libro? Se debe haber cansado. Además de que te lo puse en el hombro izquierdo.

-Cierto.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió dejando entrar a Parvati y Lavender.

Lavender tiró su vaso con jugo de calabaza y todos su libros cuando vió a Tall.

-Lo…lo sien...to- tartamudeó sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras recogía los pedazos de vidrio con su varita.

-¡Pero que bien te ves!- exclamó Parvati para sorpresa de Hermione y Lavender, pero para felicidad de Tall.

-El negro te sienta genial. Tendrás que prestarme algo de esto la próxima vez que vaya a una ciudad muggle. Siempre me miran raro por usar túnicas.

-Estoy a tus ordenes Parvati- le contestó una orgullosa Tall.

Tall miró su reloj.

-Ya es algo tarde, nos vemos Parvati, Lavender, ¿Hermione me acompañas?

-Sí.

Tall y Hermione salieron de la sala común, donde Tall había dejado a todos perplejos. Los chicos tiraban baba y las chicas murmuraban insultos que Tall ignoraba olímpicamente.

Cuando iban bajando las escaleras de mármol al vestíbulo se encontraron a Harry y Ron que venían de el Gran Comedor pues habían salido más tarde de Adivinación ya que la profesora Trelawney se había ensañado con su falta de talento para las cartas.

Ron se le quedó mirando como tonto.

-¡¿Pero que tanto le miras?!- le gritó Hermione- ¿Qué harías si Kania se aparece por aquí y te encuentra con esa cara de idiota?

Ron pareció reaccionar y desvió la mirada sonrojado. Harry por su parte estaba muy rojo.

-¡Otro!- exclamó Hermione suspirando.

Harry le dirigió una mirada avergonzada y les abrió el paso.

-Yo los alcanzo en un rato- les gritó Hermione mientras seguía bajando.

-Te esperamos en la sala común- le dijo Ron.

-Esta bien.

@o@

El ambiente en el vestíbulo era muy tenso.

La profesora MacGonagall no estaba de acuerdo en que unos estudiantes salieran por la noche a un concierto muggle, pero no podía hacer nada, puesto que la decisión de Dumbledore estaba tomada. 

La profesora Ashcroft también estaba muy enojada. Tenía los brazos cruzados y golpeaba el suelo con su zapato incesantemente. A MacGonagall le estaba causando dolor de cabeza.

Junto con ellas, recargada en la pared estaba Pansy Parkinson. Aún estaba bastante resentida de no haberle dado su merecido a Tall y por nada del mundo pensaba dejarla salir sola con _su Draco._

MacGonagall había tratado de hecerla irse a su casa pero le gritó que ella tenía derecho a ir a donde quisiera y que ella no podía mandarla, y menos sin ser la cabeza de su casa. La maestra se había rendido, los Slytherin eran tan exasperantes que prefería evadirlos.

Cuando Tall y Hermione llegaron las tres mujeres tuvieron reacciones muy diferentes.

Pansy se tapó la boca con una cara de repugnancia y se separó de la pared.

MacGonagall no sabía que decir, definitivamente no iba a dejar que una niña saliera sí vestida.

Nora fué la primera en hablar. Se acercó a Tall.

-Buenas noches- le dijo amistosamente a Hermione- En cuanto a ti, vas a ir a juntarte con una multitud de muggles, ya sabes que la magia esta prohibida. Procura que el chico tampoco haga nada. Y tu no hagas na-da con ese chico- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro que MacGonagall y Pansy no escucharon.

-Si lo que tu digas…- le contestó Tall. Después de haber intentado todo en las clases para tener contacto con ella y no haber logrado nada, estaba algo resentida.

¬.¬

Nora empezaba a subir las escaleras cuando MacGonagall la alcanzó.

-¡¿No irá a dejarla sali así?!

-¿Y por qué no?

-Bueno pues…ella parece una…cualquiera…- le dijo al oído.

-Exacto, "ella" lo parece, digaselo a ella, yo no soy su madre para decirle nada, y ciertamente usted tampoco.

Nora continuó subiendo.

MacGonagall estaba muy sorprendida. Nora siempre había sido amable con ella. Volteando hacia las chicas se encontró con que Parkinson estaba 

gritando.

,: /

Nora acababa de irse hacia las escaleras y MacGonagall de ir tras ella cuando Pansy se hacercó a Tall y Hermione.

-¡Pero ahora sí que la hiciste buena! 

-¿A qué te refieres Parkinson?- contestó fría Tall.

-Ashcroft mirate, ¿crees que Draco va a querer salir con una chica vestida como una muggle común y corriente?

-Él irá así también.

-¡¿Draco?! Si claro. Primero muerta que verlo vestido de sangre sucia.

-Pues vete confesando por que te vas a morir Pansy.

-¿No te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre?

-Claro lo olvidé…Pansy.

-¡No me provoques rara!

Hermione se había mantenido al margen de la dicusión.

De repente MacGonagall se acercó pidiendo explicaciónes.

Pansy había abierto la boca para hablar cuando palideció completamente mientras señalaba detrás de la profesora.

-¿Señorita Parkinson esta bien?- le dijo la maestra agarrandola del brazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Pansy?

Era Malfoy. Efectivamente estaba vestido de muggle. Llevaba unos pantalones negros algo holgados, unos tenis grises con una palomita, una playera azul oscuro de manga larga con un letrero de alguna marca muggle cubierta por una chamarra azul con naranja y una gorra negra de la que por debajo salía su cabello rubio platino.

-Señor Malfoy, que bueno que llega- le dijo MacGonagall.

-Hola Draco- dijo Tall mientras le daba un besito en la boca.

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¡¿Qué rayos haces besando esa cosa?!

-¿"Esa cosa"?- respondió exasperada Tall.

-Si, sería preferible besar a un sangre sucia.

-¡Señorita Parkinson! ¡A su casa ahora!

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!

Pansy se fué corriendo aún maldiciendo a Tall.

-Nos vemos Hermione. Y gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Draco…¿no vas a agradecerle por los boletos?

Malfoy miró a Hermione y se volvió.

-Al menos no te insultó o hizo mala cara…

-Sí, Tall no te preocupes. Diviertete.

^a^

Hermione no se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando se despidió de su amiga, si no que fué a la biblioteca.

Snape le había dejado tarea extra. Una investigación de al menos 3 pergaminos sobre las pociones de habilidades, que eran las que servían para aumentar las cualidades particulares de una persona.

Cuando llegó a los estantes de Pociones empezó a sacar varios libros.

Pasó alrededor de hora y media hurgando entre montones de libros, pero simplemente no habá suficiente información para llenar los 3 pergaminos mínimos. Desesperada empezó a darse de golpes en la cabeza en la mesa. Un libro cayó ruidosamente de la mesa haciendo que Hermione gritara.

-¡Silencio allá atrás senorita Granger!- dijo Madame Pince.

-Si, lo siento.

Hermione recogió el libro. En su pasta delgada color azul se leía _Pociones de visión_, tal vez podría encontrar algo ahí. Pero su propósito inicial se le olvidó cuando leyó el título del primer capítulo: Personas curiosas ven personas ocultas.

"¿Personas ocultas?" pensó "¿Me pregunto si se referirá a ver a personas que no estan con nosotros?…Pues claro Hermione, para qué querrías ver con un hechizo a alguien que esta frente a ti".

Hermione leyó el primer párrafo. Al leer los ingredientes necesarios, se dió cuenta de que todo podría encontrarlo en el armario para alumnos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a este para sacar algunas uñas de ghoul y hojas de lazo del diablo, entre otras cosas.

No pensó que fuera apropiado ir a su dormitorio a preparar una poción con las miradas curiosas de Parvati y Lavender esperando enterarse de algún buen chisme. La sala común estaría muy llena. La biblioteca estaría vigilada por Madame Pince. Las mazmorras en las que había calderos para pociones eran inpensables. 

Entonces recordó lo que habían hecho ella y sus amigos en segundo: meterse a los baños fuera de servicio de Myrtle _la Llorona._

Hermione tomó sus ingredientes y el libro y, después de guardar todos los libros que había sacado, se dirigió hacia el piso en el que estaban los baños.

^_~

Todo estaba bastante silencioso. Hermione sospechó un poco al principio ya que Myrtle no estaba llorando como de costumbre, pero pronto pensó que seguramente se había ido a algún otro baño donde pudiera haber algo más interesante.

Colocó todos los ingredientes, según decía la receta, dentro de la taza del baño. 

Cuando agitaba todo para que la mezcla tomara un color y consistencia parecidos a los del mercurio líquido, una cabeza fantasmal salió de la pared de enfrente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Myrtle frunciendo el ceño.

-Haciendo una poción ¿qué no ves?

Hermione no apreciaba mucho a Myrtle desde que se había burlado de ella cuando se tomó una poción multijugos con un pelo de gato.

-¿Donde esta Harry?

-En su dormitorio.

-Debiste traerlo contigo, él me agrada más que tú, de hecho tú no me agradas.

-Bien, ni tú a mi, estamos a mano.

Myrtle se paseó por los baños inspeccionando si algo más había cambiado en su ausencia.

-Podría acusarte si quisiera ¿sabes?

-Adelante, si quieres que Filch te eche por no estar autorizada para vivir aquí.

-¡Yo no necesito que nadie me autorice lo que hago!- gritó, pero Hermione no la escuchaba. La poción parecía estar en su punto. 

Con un botecito, tomó una pequeña cantidad y la vació en un molde para pay. Era lo más cercano que había encontrado a un recipiente plano y amplio donde no se derramara. Pero la había sido dificil conseguirlo, los elfos domésticos la despreciaban por el asunto de la P.E.D.D.O. y Dobby tuvo que convencer al elfo encargado de los utensilios para que se lo cediera por un rato.

Al parecer, la poción era una especie de espejo.

-¿Terminaste?

-Sí.

Hermione se asomó al molde, pero solo vió su reflejo.

-¡Que horror!- gritó de repente Myrtle acercandose al molde y viendo el reflejo de Hermione- Oh, lo siento, solo eres tú…

-Ron Weasley- dijo Hermione ignorando a Myrtle.

La sustancia plateada en el molde entonces mostró la cara da Ron. Estaba dormido en su cama de dosel... se veía tan lindo...

-Tu amigo me cae bien también, debiste traerlo.

-Harry Potter.

Harry apareció sentado en una mesa de la sala común. Junto a él estaban Seamus y Dean haciendo las tareas de Adivinación. Hermione se alegró de haber dejado esa clase tan estupida.

-Esto es aburrido ¿no tienes nada interesante niña?

-Tallulah Ashcroft.

Hermione había pensado en hacer eso desde que encontró el libro. Su tarea era irrelevante comparado con ver lo que Tall podía estar haciendo con Draco Malfoy. Y ya para que ella pensara que una tarea era prescindible muestra la curiosidad que sentía por ver el concierto. Tal vez estaba siendo muy entrometida pero a fin de cuentas ella había pagado y quería ver también.

El molde mostró entonces a una regocijada Tall. Brincaba en medio de una multitud de personas seguramente muggles. A su lado estaba Malfoy. No brincaba, pero sonreía viendo a Tall, aunque no dejaba de procurar no tocar a nadie. A lo lejos se escuchaba una canción algo rockera en una voz femenina. Seguro era Pink.

La música paró y empezó una música más calmada.

-Pink- dijo Hermione para ver a la cantante.

Pink apareció en la poción.

-La siguiente canción no la puedo cantar yo sola- explicó la cantante a todos los que estaban ahí- Simplemente no sería lo mismo sin el semidios que hizo realidad mi sueño de cantar con él. Si me ayudan a recibirlo…¡Steven Tyler!

El famoso vocalista de Aerosmith salió al escenario y, apoyado por todos los asistentes al concierto, presentó la canción Misery.

_-Shadows are fallin' all over town   
Another night and these blues got me down   
Oh, misery! I sure could use some company   
Since he's been gone I ain't been the same   
I carry the weight like an old ball and chain   
Guess its all meant to be   
For love to cause me misery _

Hermione estaba realmente felíz de haber encontrado esa genial poción. Mencionó ahora el nombre de Malfoy y en la poción aparecieron él, aún apartandose de las demás personas en el concierto, y Tall. Estaban abrazados, y no muy concentrados en la canción. Al parecer, Tall tendría un chupetón que presumir al día siguiente.

_-Oh misery! Oh misery!   
Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me   
Seems its my destiny   
For love to cause me misery _

_And, oh! I've been down this road before   
With a passion that turns into pain   
  
_

La canción era realmente genial, y Pink también. Hermione se estaba arrepintiendo de haber regalado esos boletos…

_-And each I saw love walk out the door   
I swore never get caught again _

_But ain't it true? It takes what it takes   
And sometime we get too smart to leave   
One more heartache for me   
Another night of misery _

Un pequeño filo de remordimiento entró en ella. Estaba solo perdiendo el tiempo en realidad. Pensó que terminaría de oír la canción primero y que después pensaría en algo útil que hacer con el espejo mágico.

_-Oh! And oh misery! Oh misery!   
Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me   
Oh misery! Oh misery!   
Tell me why, why, why, why, why, why does this  
heart make a fool of me   
Seems its my destiny   
For love to cause misery, oh   
Misery   
Guess its all meant to be   
For love to cause me misery, oh, no, yeah   
Misery_

Tall se soltó de Malfoy y empezó a aplaudir y a gritar "¡Otra!"

Hermione decidió buscar en el libro para ver si encontraba información adecuada para su tarea pero… Sería bastante interesante ver lo que hacían gente importante como Dumbledore, Fudge o hasta…Voldemort. Se preguntó si sería posible.

Hermione dijo primero el nombre del director, lo que la llevó a ver a Dumbledore charlando y comiendo con los elfos domésticos. Bastante aburrido. Fudge por su parte estaba en la oficina  del Ministerio dando ordenes a todos. Nada importante.

-Lord Voldemort- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- le gritó Myrtle.

Myrtle no había estado viva en los tiempos más fuertes de el Señor Oscuro pero después de todo, él era había sido el causante de su muerte y había sabido de todos los asesinatos que Tom Riddle había cometido cuando se convirtió en adulto.

Hermione se asomó al molde.

o.O

Colagusano estaba sentado en una silla de terciopelo rojo. Su mano de metal acariciaba a una enorme serpiente. A sus lados estaban algunos hombres que Hermione no conocía.

-Me alegra que Lucius haya tenido el valor de mantener a su hijo en Hogwarts. Servirá mucho para sacarle información. El muchacho sin duda es un cobarde, pero podemos hacerle un _Imperius y darle luego algo de poción de la verdad- explicó un hombre muy ancho a Colagusano._

-Shh… Ya viene nuestro amo.

A la oscura habitación entró una persona alta y delgada cubierta con una capa con capucha.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

-¿No tienen la sensación de estar siendo observados?- preguntó Voldemort con voz fría mientras se quitaba la capa.

*|*|*| ~_~ |*|*|*

Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto los que yo inventé vdd, esos solo usenlos pidiendo permiso eh?

Gracias a mi amigo Nomad que me salió con que si le había enviado el cap 9 a él... lamentablemente llegó cuando ya había escrito el 9 y 10 de nuevo muy diferentes. Por eso le hice una adaptación para ponerlo de cap 11. Sé que la escena de la canción se hace algo aburrida pero apoco no es una canción neta!!! Bueno pero pobre Hermione!!! Que miedo no??? No fuí demasiado tenebrosa, lo seré, me gusta escribir cosas de terror. Ojalá y leean el sig. Cap. en el que Hermi verá algo más al Lord Oscuro. Habrá algo de sus padres también y Blaise volverá... esta vez será un poco... bueno ya verán ^_~

Qusiera decirles que me siento muy apenada porque en el capítulo 10 olvidé poner contestación a los reviews, gracias a lora chang que me lo recordó. ¡Gracias chica!

Ron's Lover: H/G Claru! Pero no te traumes... aún... ^_^

JeRu: Blaise lindo??? Y yo que pensé que lo odiarían por interferir... las sorpresas que uno se lleva! Gracias por lo de   Tall y Draco! Aunque voy a atratar de ponerlo más a él que es uno de mis favoritos pero casi no sale... Kania y Cho son mis modelos de las tipas que sobran no crees? Juar juar. Ron y Hermi?? Soon...

kattie bell: claro que te recuerdo! Si ya eres mi amigui del MSG! Tus respuestas:

1. ¡¡¡¿por que tuviste que dejar a ginny y a harry juntos?!!!! 

R=Porque Ginny es una chica super linda y de sentimientos tan neta que ya estaba bueno de que Harry la viera de hermanita. Además de que combinan no crees? ¿tú qué querías?

2. creo que draco igual podria ser cariñoso... no crees??? ya que es tan hermoso...ahhhh....

R=Es tan hermoso claro! Y tienes razón, trataré te hacerlo más... cariñoso no... afectuoso tal vez. Me lo imagino más demostrando su afecto de una forma que tal vez no se vea muy cariñosa...

3. nose que mas escribir...

R= Vale... tú sigue leyendo.

Y que bueno que sigas mi consejo!

Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl: Estela, cierto! No me acordaba de tu review! Pero como no volviste después del primer cap... Pero me alegro que lo hayas leído de nuevo! Pues sí, ya no recuerdo dónde me enteré de lo del nombre de Hermione, pero es cierto. Sale en la obra _"The winter's Tale"_. Pero no he tenido la oportunidad de leerla, de hecho nunca la había oído hasta que me puse a buscar. Lo malo es que el personaje tiene ciertas inclinaciones de gusto por su mismo sexo.. al menos eso dice en un mensaje que leí de crítica a la obra. No sabría decirte si es cierto, solo habrá que leerlo.

Los tatuajes son para todo público!!!

Pues a mi también me gustan los cap largos y por eso los hago así, aunque me tarde más. De esta forma te enteras de más cosas en menos tiempo :D

Tu crees que sea una Slyth??? A mi me parece que no es la típica rebelde. Al menos eso se da entender, pero puedo asegurarte que... pronto... verás que tiene un corazón que parecería de Hufflepuff (pero para nada), pero su personalidad afronta toda adversidad con el coraje de un Gry.

Snake me salió espontáneo... no creo que haya persona que, aún sin saber inglés, ignore el significado de snake.

Los toques anglos me salieron varias veces, pero después de que un chavo me dijera que se vería mejor si usara expresiones en mi idioma y no gringadas pues pensé en disminuirlos. Que bien que te gusten los asvr, aunque créeme que el significado literal de la palabra es bastante vano... ajajaj. En fin...

¿Qué si me gusta leer? Por Dios!! Es de mis pasiones más grandes! Y no solo HP, sino sobretodo novelas: románticas, históricas, de terror, etc...

Espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes!!

Bueno, Wood era personaje obligatorio. Ya me han dicho que lo ponga otra vez, y te aseguro que tendrá una aparición. 

Bueno... "púdranse Slytherin" esas pancartas se colaron... jiji. Pero bueno, en los deportes y en el amor todo se vale no? (qué no era en la guerra?- Tú callate, se aplica- Se aplica, se aplica).

Calma, que segurito que Tall seguro hizo lo posible por quitarlas, por sus motivos personales claro.

Pero por qué no te gustan los Weasley? Son super divertidos. Y sí, ya sé que suenan como la "típica familia feliz a pensar de las adversidades" y todo ese choro, pero la verdad son super normales. Y graciosos! Mi identifico con ellos, así que lo siento si los pongo juntos, es solo que me parecen tan hecho el uno para el otro... ahhh (susupiro de ternura) (cof cof cursi cof cof).

Esta bien si no dejas en todos. Me has dejado muchos y me siento halagada!

Soap opera?? Sí, claro, la favorita de la audiencia ;) Y con deseos de subir raiting con su ayuda! (una guapa presentadora guiña el ojo y comienza a anunciar a la marca de serpentinas enlatadas que la patrocina y paga por sus uñas, cabello, nariz y todo ficticio... pero SaRaGeN la hecha porque le empieza a dar vergüenza y hace ella misma la promoción de la novelita aunque no este tan buena, es al natural y tiene más en entre las orejas.)

El concierto aquí lo tienes.

Blaise???? Blaise/Hermione? Quién puede saberlo…

Bueno, Trelawney nunca tiene razón, al menos es lo que sé... pero dime, te gusta Kania para Ron? Cierto, Crabbe y Goyle solo la invitarían a comer, adiós arrumacos y conversaciones inteligentes.

Una preguntita... a riesgo de verme ignorante... ¿Qué es un vert-et-argent? Explícame! 

airhead14: No eres la única a la que no le cae bien Kania. Pero ya verás las vueltas que da la vida. Porque ¿cuándo no las da?

lora chang : Pues de nada!  Y gracias por recordarme de los reviews! El sueño eh... algo confuso, pero el punto es que es Ronnie y no Krum. Primeras impresiones que siempre engañan chica. Puedes creer que eres de las pocas que no gustan de Blaise? Pero luego cambias de opinión: Blaise/Hermi? Ya veremos… espera al próximo capítulo.

Agradecimiento especial a JS que me hizo el grandísimo favor de avisarme que se estaba cometiendo plagio (copia no autorizada) de este fic aún cuando ella ni siquiera es lectora de Hermi: QD. Una chica llamada 'dada' lo publicó en una página poniéndolo como suyo para ganar puntos. En fin... se disculpó y han quitado el fic de esa page. Gracias JS te debo una!!!

Tal vez noten que le dediqué algo de tiempo para contestarle a Estela o Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl. Lo que pasa es que ella es la orgullosa traductora de uno de los mejores fics de todos los tiempos: Draco Dormiens, un original de Cassandra Claire. Yo quería traducirlo pero me encontré con que ella ya lo había hecho. Vayan a leerlo, también es una gran escritora de sus propios fics. Gracias por leerte el mío!

Por el momento pueden escribirme a no262a@aol.com y a noriko_gen@hotmail.com

Escuchen a Pink y sean felices!!! Es altamente recomendable. Podría traducir la canción para aquellos que no saben inglés pero…que flojera, además de que no se oiría igual. Tal vez luego.

Atte: SaRaGeN J

_Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©.___


	12. En la oscuridad

En la oscuridad 

¿No es extraño que nuestro cuerpo reaccione absolutamente al contrario de cómo queremos que lo haga? Y es definitivamente peligroso en las situaciones que te gustaría simplemente echar a correr pero lo único que haces es petrificarte.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron lo más posible. Su boca se torció en horror. No podía creer que estaba viendo el rostro del más temido de todos los magos. Aquel que había matado a tantas personas, especialmente a muggles y sangres sucia... y ella era una de ellos... Es cierto que era un horrible insulto para cualquiera que se le llamar así, pero era la verdad. Y Lord Voldemort odiaba a todos aquellos que no fueran de sangre pura. Cuando miraba sus horribles ojos felinos examinar la habitación, y notaba como sus orificios nasales se abrían pausadamente así como respiraba, Hermione tuvo todo un conjunto de pensamientos revolviéndose en su cabeza. 

Ese era el rostro de la persona (si se le podía llamar así) que había asesinado a los padres de su mejor amigo. La persona que había matado sin  piedad al joven e ingenuo Cedric Diggory. La persona que planeaba calculadoramente el asesinato a sangre fría de Harry y de todos los que estaban de su parte.

Sus manos, temblando incontrolablemente, eran totalmente independientes a ella, no tenía ningún poder sobre ellas, simplemente le era imposible moverlas. Tan solo se trataba de estirar una de sus manos para mover el recipiente. Solo necesitaba agitarlo un poco para que volviera a ser un simple espejo, para que dejara de mostrarle semejante vista, para que dejara de sentir ese miedo que le carcomía los huesos. Pero no podía. Ni siquiera podía apartar la vista de él. Podía sentir como una gota de sudor frío corría por su frente, como sus piernas comenzaban a doblarse. Lo único que podía escuchar era un débil quejido que venía de detrás de ella.

Myrtle estaba aún más blanca que de costumbre. 

:S

Voldemort empezó a caminar entre sus Mortífagos. Hermione solo podía ver a Colagusano, bastante encogido; el hombre ancho a su lado había dado un paso atrás en señal de respeto, varios otros hombres inclinaron sus cabezas cuando su amo pasó frente a ellos. 

-Colagusano...- musitó Voldemort en una voz dura y fría.

Ante esta orden, el hombrecito se acercó cautelosamente a él.

-Dígame mi amo.

-Mmmm- Voldemort colocó sus dedos en su barbilla en aspecto pensativo.- Aún tenemos aquel espejo ¿no es así?

-¿No dirá el...? Pero amo, es muy peligroso y había decidido que ya...

-¡Tráelo!

Colgausano se encogió aún más temblando, y susurrando algo que vagamente sonaba como: Sí mi amo, en seguida; y desapareció de su vista. Casi inmediatamente volvió. En sus manos llevaba lo que sería el espejo pero estaba cubierto con un manto de seda color negro.

-Descúbrelo.

Colagusano retiró la tela lentamente. Hermione finalmente pudo mover sus manos, pero solo para llevarlas a su boca en sorpresa. El espejo no era uno normal. Estaba adornado con un elegante marco con tallados en oro, pero la parte que reflejaba la imagen estaba dentro de una pequeña cavidad. Lo que estaba allí era líquido, se movía con ondas a medida que Colagusano se lo acercaba a su amo. Era idéntico a la poción que ella misma estaba viendo. 

-¡Goyle!- gritó Voldemort, haciendo que el enorme hombre se sobresaltara y caminara hacia él haciendo reverencias y besando el suelo con los dedos mientras lo hacía. -¿Sabes qué es esto Goyle?

El padre de el guardaespaldas de Malfoy que no había regresado a Hogwarts miró fijamente en el espejo.

-Yo... pues mi amo...

-Colagusano,- lo interrumpió su amo al ver que no sabía que decirle- al parecer eres el único mago oscuro bien informado que puede ayudarme. No a todos les interesa estar en contacto con la información que su amo necesita.

Goyle intentó hablar otra vez, dando un paso hacia delante. Pero se vio detenido por la varita de Voldemort, que inauditamente rápido había ido a parar bajo su garganta.

-Debes aprender a decirle la verdad al Señor Oscuro, Goyle. Él lo sabe todo, no tiene ningún punto el querer engañarlo. Solo deja ver tu estupidez y tu incompetencia. Pero en fin... Uno no lo puede tener todo.

-Señor, mi amo- empezó Colagusano en voz baja- Si me permitiera decirle Señor... Yo sí sé que es esto.

-Estoy conciente de ello Colagusano. Pero solo para que tu inepto compañero aquí, y todas las personas con acceso a esta pequeña habitación puedan saberlo; dime.

-Esto no es un espejo Señor. Es una pizca de poción de visión mi Señor. 

-Y hazme el favor de decirme por qué no lo utilizamos más.

-Bueno, Señor. Las pociones de visión son extremadamente inseguras. Son un método de espionaje mágico bastante atrasado. 

-Prosigue.

-La razón de que ya no se utilicé sino solo en ocasiones irrelevantes, es que la persona que está viendo a través de él corre el enorme peligro de ser descubierta. Ya que si la persona a la que se mira es un mago o bruja muy poderoso, no le contará ningún trabajo el sentir su presencia.

: |

Hermione casi se cae sobre su espalda.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué rayos estoy haciendo esto? ¡Quién me manda hacer semejantes estupideces! ¿Magos poderosos? ¡Mira con quien me fui a meter! ¡Simplemente mandará por mí! ¡Moriré!"

^'.´^

-Pero Colagusano- comenzó Voldemort- Eso no tiene nada de malo... de nada sirve solo saber que estas siendo observado.

-Sí mi Señor. El problema es que este poderoso mago puede lanzar hechizos por medio de el espejo, directo hacia la persona que lo mira.

-Tienes mucha razón Colagusano... Espero, Goyle, que hayas aprendido algo. Y por cierto, ¿alguien conoce a la familia Granger?

O.O

Esto fue demasiado para ella. Finalmente sus piernas se vencieron por su peso y, afortunadamente, al caer estiró si brazo haciendo que la poción se derramara bajo sus pies, evaporándose al momento de tocar el suelo.

Myrtle la miró asustada.

-¡Eres la niña más tonta del mundo! ¡Pudiste haberte muerto! ¡Y no hay forma de que te fueras a quedar en MI baño! ¡Lárgate! ¡LARGATE YA!- gritó enfurecida poniéndose de un color plateado que realmente atemorizó a Hermione, quien se levantó tropezándose y corrió torpemente fuera del baño de Myrtle _La Llorona._

v_v

Hermione corrió durante mucho tiempo sin saber a dónde ir. Sus mejillas estaba bastante humedecidas con sus lágrimas, que corrían libremente. No tenía punto tratar de secarlas, sino que cuando al fin había contenido su llanto, estas habían brotado de nuevo. 

"¿A dónde voy a ir? ¿A quién le puedo pedir ayuda? ¿Es que estoy sola?"

Y entonces viró en una esquina y se encontró frente a una enrome gárgola. Pero no era cualquier gárgola. Era la estatua que Harry le había dicho una vez que llevaba a la oficina del Director. Dumbledore. Sin duda Dumbledore era la persona más indicada para orientarla y decirle qué hacer en tal situación. Caminó lentamente hacia ella. Se acercó tratando de pensar qué hacer. ¿Pero qué hacer? No sabía la contraseña, y no podía solo quedarse ahí parada a esperar que el profesor saliera, o llegara. Aún podía recordar que lo había visto comiendo con los elfos domésticos en las cocinas.

Pero interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, una voz llegó desde atrás de ella.

-¿Señorita Granger? ¿Qué esta haciendo fuera de su cama a estas horas?

Hermione volteó bruscamente al escuchar la voz de la jefa de su casa.

-Profesora MacGonagall. Yo venía a ver al director.

La profesora la miró seriamente.

-¿Para qué lo necesita señorita?

-Yo... eh... quería consultarle algo... en privado. Es muy importante.

MacGonagall cambió su semblante repentinamente.

-¿Ha estado llorando?- le preguntó, casi en un tono maternal.

Hermione se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas que estaba todavía en sus mejillas.

-Espere aquí. Tengo que consultar unas cosas con el profesor Dumbledore y no pueden esperar. Regresaré por usted en un momento.

La profesora dijo la contraseña (»Cocadas») y subió al despacho de su superior.

Hermione se quedó de pie ahí. Dio un paso atrás para recargarse en la pared así como veía a la gárgola cerrase nuevamente.

:&

El pasillo en el que se encontraba no era el más acogedor del castillo. Tenía una gran cantidad de ventanas, pero ninguna tenía vidrios que detuvieran el paso del viento helado. Su piel se estremeció al sentir una ráfaga que entraba con violencia.

¿Había sido una buena idea venir con Dumbledore? Ahora que lo recordaba, también lo había espiado a él, y por tanto ya sabría que había estado haciendo cosas ilegales en el baño de Myrtle. El miedo la invadió por un momento. El solo pensar cómo la regañaría la hizo sentir el impulso de huir, pero Harry siempre les había contado cosas buenas de él, lo comprensivo que era, lo amable que se portaba.... pero después de todo él era un huérfano perseguido por un asesino maniaco... y ella era solo la chica que había ido a provocar a ese mismo seudo-hombre poniendo en peligro su propia vida y las de sus padres.

Una vez más sintió que su piel se enchinaba con el frío. Cuando había ido a la biblioteca no había pretendido regresar a su habitación a estas horas de la noche, ¿o de la madrugada? Qué más daba... estaba oscuro, frío y ella solo tenía puesta su túnica del uniforme. Lo que daría por que su maravilloso sueño se volviera realidad en ese instante. Que su amigo llegara para cubrirla con su abrigo, sus brazos y sus besos. Que el viento se volviera irrelevante al estar fundida con él una vez más... o por primera vez en realidad.

Mientras pensaba esto, no se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, y no se percató de que, en efecto, alguien se acercaba.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella abrió los ojos repentinamente, separándose de la pared, intentando disimular sus pensamientos; y se encontró con Blaise que se acercaba a ella. 

"Que desilusionante..." pensó sin querer.

-Hola B-Blaise.- el frío que sentía era tanto, que había tartamudeado un poco cuando habló.

-Pero Hermione, esta haciendo un frío terrible aquí. ¿Por qué...?- Blaise miró a la gárgola dándose cuenta que ella estaba ahí para ver al director.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- preguntó ella para desviar un poco su atención.

-Estuve ayudando al profesor Snape con unos exámenes. Estoy trabajando como su ayudante para obtener algunos créditos extras para ser prefecto.

"¿Créditos extras? ¿Cómo ayudante de Snape? ¿Cómo nunca se me ocurrió eso? MacGonagall estaría gustosa de tomarme como su ayudante, y me ayudaría mucho el año que entra."

-Que bien Blaise, te servirá mu-mucho.

Blaise la miró con algo de compasión y preocupación.

-Te estás helando...- dijo.

Entonces comenzó a quitarse su abrigo para dárselo, pero ella, apenada, empezó a rechazarlo.

-¡Blaise no! ¡Serás tú quien se hele!

-Mejor yo que tú, no será una gran pérdida si falto algunos días por estar enfermo. Pero no soportaría el estar sin ti por tan solo un día.

Blaise se sorprendió a si mismo al escucharse decir eso. No podía creer que se le había insinuado tan obviamente.

Hermione se sonrojó. No sabía que decir.

De repente una loca idea cruzó por la mente de él.

Volvió a ponerse el enorme abrigo y extendió sus brazos como para abrazarla.

-Al parecer estarás mucho tiempo aquí. Si quieres de esta forma podemos taparnos los dos.

Hermione le miró dudosa. No sabía si era una buena idea abrazarse con Blaise de esa manera. Pero después de todo sí tenía bastante frío. 

Aún temblando, se acercó a él, quien se puso a su espalda y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Sin duda Hermione ya no sentía ningún frió. Ese abrigo era tan caliente, aunque en esa situación cualquier cosa le habría parecido la más adecuada del mundo. Pero aparte de eso, no podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda de estar tan cerca de Blaise. Él era más alto que ella, y por eso se sentía inmensamente protegida, como si nada la pudiera dañar en ese momento, como si se encontrara en un lugar mucho muy diferente de ese. Mas lo que la inquietaba más que nada, era el hecho de que le costaba mucho trabajo alejar su mente del pensamiento de que sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca uno del otro. Hacía unos momentos había estado deseando con todo su corazón el encontrarse en esta exacta situación con Ron, pero no lo estaba, y aún así se sentía tan bien. Recordó su sueño una vez más. Cuánto deseaba que fuera Ron el que la estuviera abrazando de esa manera.

¬_¬

Todo le parecía tan irreal. Hace unas horas, cuando apenas entraba al despacho de Snape para comenzar el trabajo, Blaise había estado pensando en ella. Se había imaginado que no entraba a ese oscuro y frío lugar, sino a un acogedor dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor, donde encontraría a Hermione esperándole, y sin duda no para revisar exámenes. Sin embargo, tanto tiempo metido ahí en ese estupor tan desagradable, había hecho que su mente se bloqueara temporalmente, evitando que se concentrara en otra cosa que no fueran pociones. Y cuando había salido, nada deseaba más que meterse a su cama a descansar los ojos. Pero como por obra del destino, en su camino, se había encontrado con esa chica que turbaba sus sueños y llenaba su imaginación. 

Había sido una buena idea la de abrazarla para darle calor. Era cierto que le hubiera dado pulmonía si se hubiera quedado sin su abrigo, pero ahora... el frío no tenía cabida en su cuerpo. Apenas si recordaba algún tiempo donde se hubiera sentido tan acalorado. Sentía como su cara estaba totalmente roja, y sus manos empezaban a sudar. Pero nada importaba, estaba abrazando a la chica que le gustaba, y ella no protestaba.

Por un fugaz momento, se preguntó si Hermione no estaría solo fingiendo estar cómoda entre sus brazos, pero sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza remplazándolo con un deseo incontrolable de no fuera así. 

Bajó la mirada para examinar su cabello. Se imaginó cómo se vería su rostro, pero pensó que perdía su tiempo tratando de imaginarlo y con una aún más loca idea pasando por su mente, le habló.

-Creo que sería mejor que viraras, tú sabes, para darme la cara. Así te taparía más.

~.~

Hermione había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente. El sueño dominaba su mente por completo. Involuntariamente empezó a sentir como si Blaise realmente fuera Ron. Y entonces escuchó su voz, pero el poder de su imaginación era tanto que lo escuchó como si realmente fuera la voz de Ron.

-Creo que sería mejor que viraras, tú sabes, para darme la cara. Así te taparía más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se volteó lentamente.

Tal vez, una parte de su cerebro si sabía que estaba abrazada de Blaise y no de Ron, porque mantuvo sus ojos cerrados tratando de mantener la imagen de su amigo.

La calidez que sentía aumentó cuando puso sus manos en el pecho de él. Sus brazos estaban a su alrededor, en su cintura. Se sentía tan cómoda, que recargó su cabeza gentilmente contra él. Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

^-^

Blaise casi estalla cuando sintió la pequeña y adorable cabeza de la chica recargarse contra su pecho. Simplemente estaba a punto de caerse por la tremenda cantidad de sensaciones que corrían por su cuerpo. Encontró bastante difícil mantenerse de pie, pero lo logró al estrecharla de la cintura más fuertemente.

Sus ojos cerrados demostraban que estaba tan relajada. Su piel brillaba en la oscuridad a la luz de la luna. Pero había sido su boca lo que le hizo casi desfallecer. Mirarla le llenaba de ansias y sensaciones difíciles de controlar. Era como si su ser se renovara sin que se diera cuenta. Era como un agradable y sutil arrullo con el que podría sobrevivir por toda la eternidad de tan solo mirarla. Era un consuelo para todo lo que tenía dentro de si que lo hacía sentirse desgraciado. Su rostro se hacía transparente con esa dulce sonrisa suya, podía colmarse de la hermosa personalidad de la chica. Era un dicha incontenible. Hermione soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible que hizo que se sintiera envuelto y aprisionado entre sus brazos. Lo único que podía desear era reconfortarla de todo lo que la aquejara. Esos labios tan pequeños, y ese cuello rodeado de cabello. Por los escasos minutos que duraba ese abrazo, sintió como si esa boca le perteneciera, no podría soportar que le perteneciera a nadie más que a él. Era como una dulce canción, como el significado del amor, como el tiempo atrapado en un instante... era esa boca que tanto amaba. Y no cabía la menor duda de que un beso sería... todo. Ella no parecía estar muy disgustada con la situación, y no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Un enorme cantidad de posibilidades se le ocurrieron. 

Tal vez si la besaba ella se daría cuenta de que él era el hombre adecuado para ella, tal vez si la besaba se sentiría tan feliz como él y le devolvería el beso, tal vez si la besaba el mundo cobraría sentido de una vez por todas y nada les importaría más que el uno al otro.

Temblando levemente, la tomó de los hombros y la separó gentilmente de si. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y era obvio que se sentía complacida por la expresión de su cara.

Se veía tan bella de esa manera, tan apacible, tan tranquila, tan irresistible.

Blaise inclinó su cabeza hacia la de ella. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de su boca. Pero reanudo su camino hacia ella después de pensar en las malas posibilidades y desecharlos como si nunca se le hubieran ocurrido.

Sus labios se rozaron. Una ráfaga de éxtasis lo invadió. Sus labios eran justo como se los había imaginado tantas veces. Tan increíblemente perfectos. Parecían hechos a la medida de su boca.

@_@

Hermione sintió como Ron la apartaba de su lado con gentileza. ¿Era posible que su sueño se fuera a cumplir tan al pie de la letra? ¿Era posible que fuera a besarla? Besarla... sonaba tan bien. Soltó un suspiro lleno de esperanzas, deseos e ilusiones que tal vez, solo tal vez, se fueran a volver realidad en un momento.

Podía sentir sus manos fuertes sujetándola y solo podía imaginar su rostro apacible y su cabello rojo frente a ella.

Y entonces sintió como su boca se unía a la suya. 

Se sintió algo extraña. Se sentía muy diferente a como había sido en su sueño. Pero trató de tranquilizarse pensando que esta era la vida real, que realmente estaba siendo besada por Ron, por su Ron.

No estaba cómoda del todo, pero no iba a reclamar nada porque tenía la esperanza de que mejorara. Entonces sintió que él trataba de separar sus labios para abrirle la boca, para hacer del beso algo más profundo.

Pero ella no quería. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no podía entregarse a su más anhelado deseo? ¿Por qué no?

Sin previo aviso, sus bocas se separaron, pero él siguió besándola. Cubrió su mejilla con besos que primero se sentían llenos de ternura y terminaron llenos de desesperación para proseguir en su cuello.

Sin poder resistirlo más, abrió los ojos para ver por qué se comportaba se esa manera que la hacía sentir tan incómoda. 

Pero casi se desmaya cuando, en vez del brillante cabello rojo de su amigo, se encontró con el largo cabello negro de Blaise. 

Soltando un gritito lo empujó hacia atrás. Lo miró con desprecio notando que sin duda él estaba disfrutándolo mucho. Pero entonces su mente se hizo conciente de que había sido él el que la había envuelto en sus brazos, que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada haciéndole creer que su sueño sí se estaba volviendo realidad.

Un sutil ruido del algo arrastrándose en el suelo la hizo mirar a su derecha. Una rayo de luna le permitía ver al pergamino del mapa del merodeador posándose en el suelo. Una mano temblorosa se dejaba ver entre la oscuridad.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos. En parte asqueada de haberse besado con eso otro chico, y en parte temerosa de haber sido descubierta.

La persona que había dejado caer le mapa se volvió, y corrió dando vuelta a la esquina, y la luz de luna le dejó ver un instante esos cabellos rojos agitándose con el viento.

OoO

Hermione estaba en cuclillas frente a la gárgola. Su mente estaba terriblemente confundida y revuelta. No podía encontrar una explicación razonable que darse a si misma, y eso la hacía estar conciente de que tampoco iba a poder darle una a Ron. 

Había besado a Blaise Zabini. No podía creerlo. Sonaba como una estupidez completa, pero era verdad.

Después de ver a Ron, se había visto invadida por la ira. Había corrido a Blaise gritándole y reprochándole, con lágrimas rodando de nuevo por sus mejillas. No podía creer que hubiera hecho tantas tonterías en una sola noche. Tantas...

Bajó la cabeza. Se sentía infinitamente miserable. No había nada más malo que lo que acababa de sucederle. Primero se mete con fuerzas malignas que no es capaz de controlar, y luego va y desprestigia en frente de el chico que más amaba en el mundo con ese otro... Con eso otro que se había aprovechado de ella. ¿Pero realmente se había aprovechado? Él no tenía la culpa de que ella hubiera estado con la mente en un lugar tan lejano, un lugar que se veía tan real. No podía culparlo por haber pensado que ella realmente quería besarlo. Se había relajado tanto... se había dejado llevar... seguramente Blaise la había encontrado de lo más dócil. Y claro, como se suele decir, el que calla otorga, y ella seguramente habría estado con una cara que era bastante obvio que quería decir que no había otra cosa que deseara más que un beso. 

No era que Blaise no le gustara, ya que era un chico realmente guapo. Era más alto que ella, incluso más que Ron y eso ya era mucho, sin embargo esto no se notaba mucho ya que no era muy flaco, pero tampoco era gordo para nada. A pesar de que no jugaba Quidditch, era magnífico volando en su escoba. Casi nadie lo sabía, pero su padre era un volador profesional, que todos los años participa en la carrera anual de escobas, un famoso evento donde los competidores volaban de Kopparberg a Arjeplog, una distancia de 500 km, una ruta que atravesaba una reserva de dragones en donde la mayoría de los magos se veían obligados a salir de la carrera. Su padre era realmente bueno, y ya era un participante obligado, y Blaise estaba ya entrenándose para entrar a la competencia cuando cumpliera 18 años. Y todo ese entrenamiento le había dado una condición física envidiable. Su rostro era bastante agradable de ver por sus facciones delicadas pero varoniles a la vez. Su cabello negro siempre estaba increíblemente brillante y lo usaba algo largo, aunque no para recogerlo con una cola de caballo o algo así, era lo suficiente largo en la parte de atrás para que le cubriera la nuca. Y sus ojos oscuros eran tan profundos y sinceros... Pero él no era Ron. Y eso le bastaba a Hermione para descartarlo de la lista de posibles chicos que le gustaran... Aunque esa lista solo estuviera compuesta de una sola persona... una persona que acababa de verla besarse con otro...

L

Uuuuuu.... espero que a todos los que me habían dicho que les gustaba Blaise me digan qué piensan de esto... Debo admitir que la parte de Volddie no me salió de mucho miedo que digamos... pero en fin. Pero por eso el título: gente del lado oscuro y oscuros pasillos... juar juar. En el próximo capítulo verán la primera visita de Hermione a la oficina del Director, así como el destino de las predicciones de la Trelawney, porque de plano sería el colmo que todo se quedara igual después de semejante shock para Roncito. 

Reviews!

Almendra: Gracias por preguntar, mi PC esta ya bien! Que nunca estoy en Internet? Hace unas semanas habría estado totalmente ofendida por esta blasfemia pero ahora... Se podrán dar cuenta de mi carga de trabajo al ver cuánto me tardé en subir este capítulo. Para subir tus caps acá solo tienes que registrarte!

Lora chang: Claro que lo leeré! Pero no te enojes si me tardo ya que tengo montones de cosas que hacer! 

Airhead14: Gracias! Y... ya pronto...

caty Radcliffe: Gracias por leer, quién te la recomendó por cierto? Dale las gracias a ella por mí! Me alegra que te guste que mi historia se centre en Hermione.

Gracias a todos y me gustaría también pedirles paciencia ya que mi tiempo libre se ha visto reducido enormemente! Ahora, no os desilusionéis, ya que tengo una super sorpresa para todos... Pero tampoco se olviden de leer H: QD y OST de una boda. ;)

Pues nos vemos a la próxima! Y dejen review!!!

Atte:

SaRaGeN J

_Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©._


	13. Aclaraciones y noticias

Aclaraciones y noticias 

Hermione jamás había sentido tantos deseos de quedarse en cama. Bajo las sábanas todo era tan seguro y confortable... nada podía dañarla y no tenía necesidad de tener ningún contacto con el mundo exterior. Pero al parecer el mundo exterior estaba empeñado en llevarla de vuelta a la realidad.

Tall se acercó silenciosamente a su cama para no despertarla antes de tiempo. Una oportunidad así no se daría en mucho tiempo. Pero Hermione lo sabía también, y antes de que su amiga brincara sobre ella provocándole un colapso nervioso, se destapó bruscamente haciendo que fuera Tall quien casi sufriera un infarto.

-¡Qué te pasa!- gritó esta cayendo hacia atrás dolorosamente. -¿Pretendes matarme?

Se levantó sobándose la parte trasera que se había golpeado con la esquina de la cama.

-Tú eres quien pretendía matarme a mí, no te hagas la inocente.

Hermione se bajó de su cama poniéndose las pantuflas. Su cabello estaba tan enmarañado que Parvati no pudo contener la risa cuando la vio. Ella sólo imitó su risa sarcásticamente y corrió al baño para entrar antes que Lavender.

Tall caminó hacia allá también, quedándose afuera de la puerta para hablarle a su amiga. Se aseguró de que Parvati y Lavender estuvieran ocupadas y no la escucharan y luego susurró:

-Tengo que contarte lo de anoche 'Mione. Fue increíble.

No hubo contestación.

-¿Me oyes 'Mione?

-Uh... sí. Es solo que... yo también tengo algo que contarte.

: |

La gárgola del despacho del Director comenzó a moverse. Hermione se puso de pié bruscamente, secándose las lágrimas con la túnica. La profesora MacGonagall bajó las escaleras velozmente.

-Me alegra que aún esté aquí señorita Granger, el Director está más que dispuesto a verle ahora.

La profesora se acercó a Hermione y, tomándola del brazo, la llevó a las escaleras secretas. Se despidió más afectuosa que de costumbre y se marchó por el pasillo.

Hermione se quedó parada en el escalón mirando a la pared. Después de tantas cosas, su mente parecía haberse quedado en blanco... no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, no sabía nada en lo absoluto. Repentinamente una mano se posó en su hombro. Ella giró alarmada. El profesor Dumbledore la miraba con ojos preocupados a través de sus gafas de media luna. 

-Acompáñame Hermione.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y subió los escalones faltantes para llegar a la oficina. 

Sin duda, en cualquier otra situación, aún en la de algún castigo que la hubiera llevado ahí, Hermione hubiera disfrutado bastante de la exquisitez arquitectónica de la oficina; pero ahora lo único que podía ver era una silla vacía frente a ella y corrió a ocuparla, esta vez dejando a sus lágrimas correr libremente. Sabía que no era el momento adecuado para desahogarse, que el Director no era un psicólogo ni mucho menos, pero no podía evitarlo. En medio de su llanto, se sobresaltó cuando algo pesado se recargó en sus piernas. Retiró las manos de sus ojos y vio al hermoso fénix mirándola con compasión. La sola visión de tan maravillosa ave la conmovió, pero no lloró, sino que empezó a acariciar a Fawkes con cariño. Después de unos momentos en esta especie de relajación, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con que Dumbledore estaba de pié junto a la ventana. ¿Será correcto contarle al Director sobre todas las cosas malas que acababa de hacer? Pero antes de que pudiera seguir torturándose con esa clase de pensamientos, el profesor viró la cabeza para mirarla.

-Me alegra que te hayas calmado.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

-Mas me temo que esta no será una visita muy placentera a mi oficina, Hermione.

La cara de Hermione recobró su aspecto de angustia.

-Antes que nada quisiera preguntarte cómo te sientes.

-Mal- contestó ella sinceramente, sin siquiera pararse a pensar. –Esta noche he hecho cosas de las que realmente me arrepiento.

-Me alegre que estés consciente de ello Hermione. Pero déjame decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.- notando la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la chica, continuó. –No quiero que te aflijas por lo de Voldemort, ya arreglé todo. Permíteme explicarte.

»La poción que utilizaste es, sin duda alguna, una de las peores en el mundo mágico. Para este momento ya debes saber todos los contras que tiene. Pero no debes sentirte mal por no haberlo sabido antes, lo aprendiste a la mala, es cierto, pero lo aprendiste a fin de cuentas. Yo mismo sentí cuando dijiste mi nombre –Hermione se sonrojó y retiró la mirada de él- pero supe inmediatamente que eras tú y no me importó, sin embargo cuando recibí una lechuza de nuestro Ministro de Magia...

»Fudge no es el mago más poderoso del planeta, eso lo sabemos todos, pero algo hay... y notó cuando alguien utilizó la poción para espiarlo. Inmediatamente se puso a reclamarme por dejar a mis alumnos hacer tales pociones. Por supuesto le mandé una disculpa, y se calmó. Ahora, también puedo deducir que la curiosidad te invadió y trataste de ver al Lord Oscuro también. Y no hay duda de que te asustaste cuando amablemente te informó del peligro que corrías, pero lo que más te asustó fue el hecho de que supiera de tus padres...

Hermione volvió a mirarlo, esta vez más intensamente.

-Créeme, Hermione, estos son asuntos que solo conciernen a magos experimentados, tú no debes tratar de meterte en ellos.

-No-no fue mi intención...

-Lo sé, pero debes prometerme que no mencionarás lo que viste a nadie... y también, que no me preguntarás por qué.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. El Director la había tomado de los hombros, sus ojos penetrantes clavados en los suyos. Se sentía bastante intimidada y solo logró asentir con la cabeza. Aún así, tenía muchísimas preguntas en su cabeza.

-Pero puedes preguntarme si quieres, te diré lo que sea necesario- le dijo adivinando su pensamiento Dumbledore.

Ella tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo están mis... mis padres?

-Ellos están perfectamente. Voldemort solo estaba fanfarroneando, pero no te angusties, por si las dudas ya me encargué de su protección.

-Profesor... - esa pregunta estaba taladrando su cabeza.- ¿Sabe usted... ?

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ellos- la interrumpió él. –Pero en lo que a mí respecta, Hermione, los verdaderos padres son aquellos que te educan, aquellos que están ahí para ti, los que te aman...

Ahí estaba su respuesta. Si quería saber si era adoptada no tenía otra opción que preguntarle a sus padres... pero había dicho eso tantas veces y otras tantas lo había aplazado...

-Otra cosa.

-¿Sí?

-Si por medio de esta poción se pueden enviar maldiciones y hechizos... ¿por qué no lo usan para acabar de una vez por todas con Quien-Usted-Sabe?

-Es algo complicado Hermione. Pero por qué no ir con lo más simple. Voldemort fácilmente podría saber lo que pretendemos y así él podría contraatacar.

-Y... ¿no podría él hacer algo como... como lanzar un Imperius por medio de la poción a alguien en Hogwarts para poder- tragó saliva- atacar... a Harry?

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Pareciera que no has leído _Hogwarts: Una Historia_. Ese tipo de pociones no funcionan para el castillo, al menos no de afuera hacia adentro. Ahora, Hermione, ya es bastante tarde y ya deberías de estar en tu dormitorio.

Hermione se puso de pie dejando a Fawkes volar a la mano de su dueño.

^.^

Tall se detuvo pasmada frente a la entrada del Invernadero número 4. Su boca abierta. 

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso en mi ausencia... - dijo Tall con aire ofendido, - Quebrantar las reglas es MÍ trabajo.

Hermione sonrió, la tomó del brazo y entraron al invernadero. Eran las primeras en llegar ya que Hermione había apurado enormemente a Tall para contarle todo en el camino. Esta se había mostrado algo enfadada por el hecho de haber sido espiada en sus momentos de intimidad con Draco, pero la curiosidad era mayor a su enojo.

-Pero... dijiste que había algo más.

Para cuando el resto de la clase y la Profesora Sprout llegaron, Tall estaba al borde del colapso. La sola idea de su amiga besándose con Blaise Zabini y el que hubiera sido descubierta por su amigo Ron la estresaba. Apenas podía hablar para hacer unas cuantas preguntas, pero aún no se recobraba por completo cuando la Profesora Sprout anunció la clase por terminada. Todo el trabajo del día lo habían hecho Lavender y Parvati, mientras ella les daba la espalda para escuchar lo que Hermione le contaba. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para marcharse, pero la maestra habló.

-Señorita Ashcroft, ¿haría el favor de acercarse? 

A pesar de que la reacción de Tall había sido un tanto extremista, Ron parecía definitivamente diferente. Y no es que tratara de evadir a Hermione sino que se comportaba normalmente pero sin hablar. No había abierto la boca desde que había saludado a las chicas en la mañana. 

Cuando Tall se enteró de lo sucedido, le dirigió una mirada compasiva... lo que lo enfureció. Simplemente él no necesitaba la compasión de nadie... Pero cuando esta había sido llamada por la profesora, Harry, Hermione y él, la despidieron y caminaron al castillo. 

Los tres estaban un tanto preocupados por Tall, ya que desde principios de año la maestra de Herbología no le había demostrado mucho afecto, pero después de la pelea que tuvo con Pansy en Navidad, todo había empeorado. 

Sin embargo, solo Harry estaba pensando en ello por completo. Ron le había contado lo que había visto, pero a pesar de que se sentía algo molesto por el hecho de que hubiera sido un Slytherin el objeto de la "pasión" de Hermione, se sentía algo contento. El hecho de que Ron hubiera corrido a decírselo con más celos que indignación, lo había hecho pensar en la posibilidad de que su amigo al fin se decidiera a seguir a su corazón. 

Hermione, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en cómo disculparse con Ron. Pero entonces recapacitaba y se daba cuenta de que no hacía falta disculparse con él, si el que besara a otro chico lo ofendía podía decir algo, pero nada. Además, no podía parar de imaginarse las reacciones de él; a veces pensaba que el chico enfurecería y la maltrataría por andar por ahí con Slytherin pero también tenía la esperanza de que pudiera al fin corresponderle en el amor que sentía por él. 

Los tres estaban a punto de entrar al castillo cuando Tall los alcanzó. Habían caminado hasta allí en silencio sin darse cuenta. 

-¡Hermione! ¿No tienes algo que decirme?- dijo tomando a su amiga por el brazo.

Hermione estaba un tanto desconcertada. ¿Algo que decirle? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-No... no lo creo- musitó un tanto temerosa.

-¿No me llegó nada cuando no estuve?

Entonces Hermione lo recordó. La noche del concierto de Pink, cuando había estado arreglándose, una lechuza había traído algo para ella. Mas la sorpresa que le dio al ver su atuendo la había hecho olvidarse de ella por completo.

-¡Sí! Una lechuza te dejó una carta ayer. Aún debe estar en el tocador donde la dejé.

Tall la jaló del brazo algo violentamente llevándola hacia la escalera de mármol. Hermione comenzó a pedir auxilio cuando la chica casi la estampa contra una pared que resultó ser un pasaje secreto. Llegaron bastante rápido a su dormitorio y las dos se abalanzaron contra el buró. Tall comenzó a revolver todo hasta que levantó en alto un rollo de pergamino aún sellado. Se aventó en la cama y lo desenrolló emocionada. Hermione se sentó a su lado, trató de no leer la carta pero con solo ver la expresión en la cara de Tall podía saber que eran buenas noticias.

-¡Papá viene! ¡Papá viene a Hogwarts! 

-¿En serio?

Tall había tomado a Hermione de las manos y estaba saltando eufóricamente.

-Dice que viene a hacer una inspección del Ministerio. ¡Papá viene!- gritó lanzándose a la cama abrazando la carta de su padre.

:D

Las dos llegaron tarde a Artimancia, pero no obtuvieron castigo alguno. A pesar de que Tall no era la mejor estudiante de la materia, la profesora Vector le tenía un cariño especial. Tal vez era porque también se llevaba muy bien con Nora últimamente, ya que a principios del curso la odiaba como el resto de los maestros. Tall, sin embargo, se pasó toda la clase releyendo su carta. Hermione estaba empezando a aburrirse de escucharla hablar de ello por medio de recaditos durante las dos horas de la clase doble, cuando esta terminó. Pero esto no ayudó en nada, pues en Transformaciones también se comportó así. Hermione estaba a punto de gritarle histérica que dejara de hablar de ello cuando se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban quince minutos para ir a comer y decidió tener un momento más de paciencia.

Las dos salieron rápidamente del salón, Tall no podía esperar para contarles a Harry, Ron y Draco acerca de las buenas nuevas. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al Gran Comedor, Draco se topó con ellas. Tall casi lo tiró al suelo cuando saltó sobre él, pero alcanzó a equilibrarse al recargarse contra la pared. Hermione se disculpó y entró al Gran Comedor. Se fue a sentar junto a Harry y Ron.

-Que bueno que llegas. Te estábamos esperando- le dijo Harry muy serio.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, y luego a Ron, que estaba jugando con su comida con la cabeza gacha. 

-Vamos afuera, ¿quieren?-continuó Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Pero... - comenzó ella queriendo hacerle saber que realmente tenía hambre, cuando Harry puso algo de comida en un plato y se lo alargó.

-Puedes comer afuera.

Ron y Hermione lo siguieron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde no había nadie que pudiera escucharlos.

Harry se detuvo a un lado de un gran árbol que se erguía a un lado del castillo, no muy lejos de la entrada.

-Me parece que ya estuvo bueno de ustedes dos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó ella, algo desconcertada.

-Digo, que no pueden seguir así nada más. Fingiendo que nada pasó anoche...

Los tres guardaron silencio unos minutos, hasta que Ron habló.

-Esta mañana mandé una lechuza.

Harry continuó viendo a sus pies, pero Hermione lo miró algo extrañada.

"¿En serio? ¡Felicidades Ron! ¡Siempre pensé que lo lograrías con nuestro apoyo moral! ¡Vivan Ron y Pig!" Pensó Hermione sarcásticamente, pero no pudo decirlo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-La carta que llevaba... era para Kania.

Esto sin duda había despertado la curiosidad de la chica.

-En ella le digo que... que ya no quiero andar con ella.

Cualquiera podía apostar que los ojos y la boca de Hermione nunca se habían abierto tanto al mismo tiempo. Era tanta su emoción que apenas pudo tomar aire. ¿Había escuchado bien? Ron en verdad había terminado con su noviecita. El beso con Blaise realmente le había afectado.

-Solo quería decirte, Hermione, que te agradezco que me hayas hecho ver que ella no es la chica para mí.

"¡Ah! Bueno, eso no es noticia nueva...  pero, ¿me está diciendo esto para llegar a que... a preguntarme si yo quisiera ser la chica ideal para él? ¡Qué digo! Si ya lo soy..."

-¡Bien! Si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a Pociones, y no has comido Hermione- soltó Ron dándole una palmada a su amiga y caminando con decisión al castillo.

Hermione cerró la boca pero estaba más pasmada que antes. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Paciencia- murmuró empujándola para que caminara detrás de su amigo.

La mente de Hermione estaba en blanco. Cada nuevo argumento a favor de que Ron la quería era borrado inmediatamente por otro que la convencía de lo contrario. No tenía otro remedio que seguir con el curso de la vida... aunque lo que más quisiera fuera gritarle al mundo su forma de sentir.

v_v

La mañana siguiente Hermione fue despertada violentamente por Tall. Esta estaba notablemente feliz. 

-¡Hoy es el día 'Mione! ¡Hoy viene papá!

Tall tiró de las cobijas que cubrían a su amiga y la arrastró hasta el baño.

-Arréglate para que podamos ir a recibirlo. Dijo que iba a estar aquí a primera hora de la mañana.

Esa mañana, Hermione tomó el baño más veloz del mundo y apenas alcanzó a tomar su mochila antes de que Tall la hiciera correr desesperadamente hasta las grandes puertas del castillo. Bajaron corriendo las escaleras de mármol, y Hermione casi se mata cuando Tall se detuvo de repente al divisar al director Dumbledore y a la Profesora MacGonagall de pié frente a la puerta abierta. Soltó a Hermione y prácticamente voló hacia allá.

-¡Papá!- gritó emocionada.

Pero cuando dio la vuelta para ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, chocó violentamente con su hermana. Hermione notó que Nora había estado  apunto de gritarle enfadada, pero se detuvo. Tall, por su parte, ignoró a su hermana y saltó sobre su padre. Hermione siempre se había imaginado al padre de las dos chicas como alguien muy parecido a ellas, pero en el aspecto del color del cabello y los ojos, así que cuando vio que el hombre era bastante común, se sintió algo extrañada. Entonces recordó que las dos chicas habían heredado sus genes asvr de su madre y se fijó más detenidamente que las facciones del hombre sí eran bastante similares a las de sus hijas. Rudolph Ashcroft era un hombre bastante alto. Era de complexión delgada pero se veía bastante fuerte, probablemente todos los aurores eran así. Usaba una cola de caballo como la del hermano mayor de Ron y también una abundante barba de candado. Su cabello café oscuro era del mismo tono que sus ojos. El abrazo que se estaba dando con su hija menor parecía suavizar sus facciones y hacerlo ver bastante blando, pero Hermione se imaginó que cuando se trataba de apresar mortífagos, el señor Ashcroft se volvía uno de los más temibles magos. Entonces Hermione miró a la hija mayor del hombre. La expresión de Nora no era lo que ella hubiera esperado. Podía haber algo de enfado por la expresión de afecto excesivo que sus familiares se mostraban o celos por no ser incluida en tal expresión, mas su rostro mostraba tan solo satisfacción, ternura, se veía sinceramente conmovida. De repente, respiró profundo y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a su semblante serio, el que siempre ponía cuando estaba con su hermana pequeña.

Finalmente padre e hija se separaron. Dumbledore les dijo algo que Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar pero Tall le habló a su padre y tiró de su gran mano para acercarlo a donde estaba ella. Justo como lo había sospechado, el señor Ashcroft se veía bastante imponente e intimidante de cerca ya que su estatura era considerablemente mayor a la de ella. Era casi de la misma altura que Dumbledore, y eso ya era algo.

-Mira papá, ella es Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga.

Si Hermione había estado deprimida por todos los sucesos por los que acababa de pasar, la simple frase que acaba de oír de los labios de su amiga la hicieron sentir la persona más afortunada de todo el mundo. Tall acababa de decir que ella era su mejor amiga. ¿Había algo mejor que eso?

-Me da gusto que mi pequeña Tallulah haya encontrado una amiga tan encantadora- dijo el señor Ashcroft mientras estrechaba la pequeña mano de Hermione, quien se sonrojó.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor, Tall me ha contado mucho de usted.

-¿En serio? Tallulah no suele hablar mucho de su familia... - dijo dirigiéndola a su hija una mirada de satisfacción.- Me dio mucho gusto conocerte Hermione, pero ahora tengo que volver al trabajo. Se inclinó para recibir un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hija, y despidiéndose con la mano, volvió junto a Dumbledore y MacGonagall. Nora estaba caminando hacia ellas. Cuando se cruzó con su padre, este solo le dio una palmadita en la espalda, cosa que ella ignoró completamente. Cuando llegó junto a las dos chicas se dirigió a Tall.

-Espero que hayas aprovechado este breve momento. Padre no tiene mucho tiempo libre ya que viene a trabajar, así que procura no hacerle perder tiempo.- dijo bastante seca... como siempre, - Por ahora será mejor que vayan a clase o perderán puntos de su casa.

J

Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto los que yo inventé vdd, esos solo usenlos pidiendo permiso eh?

Un capítulo algo corto pero que nos lleva a cosas importantes... Conocemos al padre de Tall lo que pronto tendrá gran importancia para Hermi con lo de sus padres. Vemos que al fin tiene una oportunidad con Ron ya que este al fin termina con Kania... pero ¿cuándo un rompimiento no es difícil? Veremos que opina la otra parte... Y para la próxima algo más de información sobre Tall y su característica asvr: El deseo.

Ahora los reviewsss!! Como hace siglos que no actualizaba pues son muchos! Coooool!

Lee_loo: Gracias, mi mayor admiradora. Ya ves que soy lenta pero segura... bueno... creo... jeje NTC.

knd: Hola mujer! Que bueno que haya venido a leer mi fic y y te haya gustado. Espero que no t hayas rendido por tanto que me tardo y sigas leyendo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Yo también espero durar mucho jeje. Byes!

Melania Weasley: La loca, bueno gracias por leer mis dos fics. Me algra que t gusta OST porque es mi orgullo... snif snif... ya cálmate... Gracias por tus comentarios!

fliper: Bien aquí ienes el sig. capítulo. iempre es bueno tener nuevos lectores! Sigue! Y gracias.

Almendra: Amigocha! Bueno, ya ves lo que pasa cuando se está enamorado, uno no poena atención en lo que hace! Volcemort malo juar juar. Espero poder leer tu fic lo más pronto! Ron seguro la perdona ya ves! Tall y Draco hasta el fin!!! Y que no t de la takikardia! No quiero pagar por tu operación... vieras que corta ando de fondos. 

Gracias a todos y me gustaría también pedirles paciencia ya que mi tiempo libre se ha visto reducido enormemente! Ahora, no os desilusionéis, ya que tengo una super sorpresa para todos... Pero tampoco se olviden de leer H: QD y OST de una boda. ;)

Comenten dejándome un review. O escriban a noriko_gen@hotmail.com, y pueden hablarme por el MSG ;)

Atte:

SaRaGeN 

_Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene © (¡Es en serio!)._


	14. De relaciones humanas y demás

**De relaciones humanas y demás**

Nora abrió la puerta de su despacho lentamente. Se quedó de pie ahí, contemplando lo que podía ser llamado su hogar. Ella nunca había tenido una buena relación con su padre... si es que la relación con su madre podía ser calificada como buena. Entró despacio dirigiéndose a la ventana. Ver a su padre le había hecho recordar todo lo que había sufrido este y el pasado año. La muerte de su madre había sido el principio de sus desgracias, aunque en realidad toda su vida había estado plagada de tristeza y tragedia; irse a vivir con su padre y su hermana le había hecho siempre estar de muy mal humor, intentaba tratar a su hermana con cariño, aunque fuera fingido, pero no podía... le era tan difícil, si no es que imposible. Pero ahora... ahora había sido ligeramente diferente, además de que se sentía algo sorprendida por las noticias que su padre acababa de darle. No eran del todo de su agrado, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, le haría bien algo de cambio. Y ahora que lo pensaba, su hermana era alguien que difícilmente se daba a querer. Su hermanita y su padre realmente se amaban, pero... Ella siempre se había sentido celosa de ellos, pero ahora... ahora había sido diferente. ¿Era posible que realmente se hubiera sentido así de bien al verlos juntos? Era absurdo pensar que podía amarlos, era científicamente imposible... Pero desde que lo había conocido...

Hacia tan solo unas semanas que había empezado a sentir estos cambios. No se sentían nada mal, no le desagradaba sentir afecto por alguien. Pero su hermana seguía siendo la misma que antes, y su padre no había cambiado ni mucho menos, así que no era por ellos, ellos no eran el objeto de su afecto... era él. 

Severus era simplemente tan... perfecto. Jamás había conocido a alguien que le comprendiera tan bien. Muchas personas habían tratado de conectar con ella mostrando compasión o tratando de abrumarla con afecto, pero él solo había estado ahí. Su simple presencia era lo único que hacía que Nora se sintiera tan a gusto. Nunca se había encontrado tan ansiosa de volver a encontrarse con alguien. Aún cuando era una adolescente, los chicos no le hacían sentir nada en especial. Nunca se había hallado persiguiendo o haciéndose la encontradiza con cierto chico, nunca había querido salir o besarse con alguno. Y no era que le faltaran las posibilidades, pues siempre había sido una muchacha muy hermosa, y su carácter serio hacía que los chicos se sintieran extrañamente atraídos hacia ella. Pero Severus... Él era tan diferente... 

Muchas preguntas la invadían todo el tiempo, pero ninguna podía responderla. Estaba conciente de que si llegaba a amar verdaderamente a Severus ella... ella moriría... 

Superarlo parecía ser la única salida. No estaba segura de si quería enamorarse. Todos esos poemas, canciones y expresiones de amor lo hacían sonar como la cosa más preciada de todo el universo... pero para ella era su fin, el término de una vida de sufrimientos, un... ¿alivio? Tal vez si amara a Severus al fin su alma encontrara el descanso siempre anhelado, y por fin dejaría de... de vivir. Mas Nora no dejaba de recordar lo que Albus Dumbledore le había dicho una vez, aquella ocasión cuando le había explicado al Director la razón de todo su sufrimiento; el profesor sin duda entendía el mecanismo del enamoramiento. Las palabras que le había dicho eran en efecto muy sabias y por lo tanto certeras, y en ese momento ella había estado por completo de acuerdo, pero ahora... ahora le dolía saber que eran verdad. "Me temo que eso es imposible," había dicho Dumbledore, "cuando amas a una persona no quieres separarte de ella, y estoy seguro de que cuando encuentres algo que en verdad ames no tendrás deseos de morir. Nunca encontrarás amor si no quieres que este dure." Bien, Nora estaba completamente segura de que ella no había buscado enamorarse. Cuando era más joven e inocente, había intentado encontrar el amor, tal vez para morir o solo para experimentarlo; pero ahora estaba resignada a su forma de vida, hacía mucho tiempo que no buscaba el amor, y sin embargo este la había encontrado. 

Muchas veces se había puesto a reflexionar sobre el amor. Y todas ellas había llegado a la conclusión de que el amor es un sentimiento que nace y florece entre las personas que se aman. El amor no es, ni nunca será, algo de una sola persona. Y ahora que empezaba a sentirse temerosa de haberse enamorado, su única esperanza era ese pensamiento. Severus ni remotamente sentía algo por ella. Probablemente él también se identificaba con su seria y fría forma de ser pero jamás la vería como algo más que su colega; en el mejor de los casos Nora era solo su amiga. 

-¡¿Es que nunca voy a encontrarme satisfecha con mi vida?!- gritó la chica de cabello azul. Mas solo el viento fue su testigo ya que estaba sola... y al parecer siempre lo estaría...

T_T

Tall llegó a su dormitorio. El día había sido bastante feliz ya que se la había pasado buscando a su padre con la mirada para ver si se lo encontraba, esperaba con ansias que la llamara para platicar en privado. Pero lo que le dijo no fue exactamente algo que le diera razón de felicidad. Su padre le había contado que la razón por la que estaba ahí era porque había sido enviado para reforzar las protecciones mágicas de Hogwarts y además... además para conocer a la niña cuyos padres tendría que proteger de ahora en adelante. El famoso auror había sido convocado por Dumbledore para que se encargara de ser el guardián de la familia Granger. Por supuesto que Tall se había puesto a reclamar, ya que el haber hecho una poción ilegal y haber visto a Voldemort en ella no ameritaba que los padres de Hermione tuvieran que ser vigilados de cerca, ella insistía en que eran solo un par de muggles que jamás le importarían Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Aún así, su padre le había dado a entender que no era solo eso, pero nada más había querido decirle.

Caminó hacia su cama y se sentó. No tenía ningunas ganas de pensar en su familia por el momento, a pesar de que hace unas horas, eso fuera lo único que ocupara sus pensamientos.

Sus compañeras de cuarto estaban cenando aún, y ella se encontraba sola. Miró a su buró. Sobre un montón de bolsas de pasteles en forma de caldero que su padre le había regalado, estaba su otro regalo. Alargó la mano y tomó la delgada revista muggle.

Su familia siempre había sido muy afecta a la literatura, y no tenían ningún prejuicio hacia la muggle. Sin embargo, casi siempre evitaban las lecturas triviales, y esta vez su padre le había traído una revista. Es cierto que era una publicación científica, pero aún así era extraño. 

Se acostó boca abajo en la cama y abrió la revista. La primera sección estaba titulada "Comportamiento y bioquímica" y el tema estaba escrito en enormes letras mayúsculas: "EL DESEO".

Tall se quedó perpleja. ¿Querría su padre que leyera esto? La verdad, él y su hermana siempre le hablaban, o más bien sermoneaban, acerca de su tendencia a rendirse ante sus deseos, a no poderse resistir a ceder ante cualquier cosa que le provocara. Pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello como algo físico. Algunas veces sí se daba cuenta de que sus deseos la controlaban, pero siempre se quitaba eso de la cabeza.

"¿Hay que seguir todos los impulsos o intentar dirigirlos? Psicología y biología convergen en el mecanismo del deseo, un misterioso motor que nos hace humanos"

Tall soltó una risita. Ella ni siquiera era humana. Siguió leyendo. Tal vez el argumento de que ella no era humana hubiera servido para que dejara de leer, pero quisiera o no, había captado su atención.

"Hay quien sostiene que el deseo es un poder oscuro del inconsciente. Otros creen que se trata de una facultad racional y controlable. Lo cierto es que nos mantiene vivos, aunque a veces sea fuente de prohibiciones e infelicidad."

Eso sonaba tan real...

^.^

El Gran Comedor estaba tan bullicioso como siempre, incluso más. En casi todas las paredes de piedra del castillo, se encontraban pegados una gran cantidad de carteles anunciando que el tan esperado Día de San Valentín se celebraría con un baile. Pero no cualquier baile. Dumbledore parecía estar de tan buen humor que había organizado una fiesta de disfraces. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban muy contentos con este cambio, ya que en Hogwarts casi nunca se celebraba esta festividad. 

Los cuatro amigos estaban bastante felices también, pero no por completo.

Tall estaba muy triste. Trataba de no mostrárselo a nadie pues no quería arruinarles la diversión a sus amigos, pero no dejaba de pensar en los padres de su amiga. ¿Habría en verdad una razón oculta por la que pudieran estar en peligro mortal? Además, de que todo el artículo acerca de los deseos que acaba de leer la tenía muy intrigada. Ella nunca se había preocupado por las consecuencias que le traería el cumplir sus deseos, y ahora que lo pensaba, ella siempre estaba deseosa de algo. No recordaba ningún momento de su vida en donde se hubiera sentido satisfecha totalmente con su situación. Siempre había algo que la atormentaba. Eso no le parecía saludable. Pero lo que más le acongojaba ahora, no era eso, después de todo, los padres de Hermione estarían más seguros que nunca, y por lo tanto su amiga también, mas algo la atormentaba. Ella siempre había sido completamente honesta con su padre, pero esta vez había habido algo que no le había dicho, el simple hecho de imaginarse diciéndole a el famoso auror que era su padre que estaba saliendo con el hijo de uno de los peores mortífagos de todos los tiempos la hacía temblar. Su padre simplemente se enfurecería, ya que él mismo había hecho lo imposible hacia mucho tiempo para atrapar a Lucius Malfoy; Rudolph Ashcroft y Alastor "Ojo Loco" Moody habían sido toda una pesadilla para los Malfoy. Tall, sin embargo, había tratado de quitar esos sentimientos de culpa de su mente y trataba de mantenerse concentrada en sus cavilaciones acerca de qué disfraz usar. Aunque el hecho de que tampoco hubiera comentado con nadie la venida de su prima la molestaba también...

Harry estaba casi contento. A pesar de que era bastante feliz con Ginny y de que sus amigos estaban mejor que nunca, simplemente seguía recordando el desafortunado incidente que sufrió en segundo año en esta misma festividad. El desagradable (aunque hilarante para todos los demás) versito que su actual novia le había enviado de la forma más vergonzosa posible seguía rondando en su cabeza, especialmente esa que decía "Ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche" o algo parecido... El pobre no dejaba de rogar que Ginny hubiera madurado un poco desde entonces...

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Le hubiera gustado andar por los pasillos de la escuela con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el rompimiento de Ron, pero a la vez deseaba recluirse en su habitación a fin de evitar cualquier contacto con Blaise Zabini. Desde el 'suceso', Blaise no se había cruzado en el camino de la chica, y ella estaba eternamente agradecida por ello. En parte sentía un poco de lástima por él, algo que había superado su inicial sensación de vergüenza. Al principio sentía miedo de tropezar con cualquier Slytherin ya que pensaba que Blaise se los habría contado, pero pronto se entero por medio de Tall, que ni siquiera el más influyente y conocedor de la casa de Slytherin sabía de lo ocurrido. Y el que Draco no supiera de su incidente era infinitamente tranquilizante. Por el momento, trataba de concentrarse en pensar qué clase de disfraz conseguiría para el baile. Su experiencia muggle del día de brujas le había dado cierta experiencia en este tipo de casos, pero el hecho de que ahora tuviera acceso a la magia abría todo un mundo de posibilidades.

Ron por su parte, estaba muy complacido con la maravillosa idea de el director. De hecho, él mismo tenía planes para la noche de San Valentín. Era simplemente el día perfecto con el ambiente más propicio para la declaración perfecta. Estaba conciente de que la declaración que le había hecho a Kania no había sido ni remotamente romántica, pero había funcionado bien, así que estaba seguro de que esta vez los resultados serían bastante memorables. Pero toda su felicidad estaba a punto de verse frustrada.

Los cuatro entraron al Comedor comentando sobre la novedad. Iban de lo más tranquilos pero esta se vio turbada cuando notaron que todos los demás estudiantes guardaban silencio. Los cuatro levantaron la vista para mirar alrededor del Comedor, y se encontraron con que todos los miraban, e inútilmente trataron de disimular cuando volvían sus cabezas a otro lado. Caminaron rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry se sentó junto a Ginny y Tall se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Ron y Hermione se sentaron frente a Harry y Ginny, pero Ron comenzó a sentirse incómodo cuando su hermana comenzó a mirarle de una manera extraña. Ginny tenía clavada la mirada en él, y tenía una expresión de... ¿miedo?

-Esta bien Ginny, ¿por qué demonios me miras así?- le preguntó sin soportarlo más.

-Terminaste con Kania, ¿eh Ron?

-Sí, ¿y?

-Me parece que no fue una ruptura muy amistosa. ¿O me equivoco?

Ron la miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Kania Dänkien le contó a todo el mundo lo sucedido. Pero espero que lo haya hecho a su manera, porque lo que contó... Hermanito, en serio.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- preguntó Harry.

-Para empezar dijo que la engañabas...

-¿Qué?

-..., que la maltratabas...

-¡¿Qué?!

-...y que la contagiaste de una enfermedad muggle llamada gonorrea.

-¡¿QUÉ!?... espera, ¿qué rayos es eso?

Ron casi sufre un ataque cardiaco ante las dos primeras mentiras de Kania, pero cuando vio la reacción de sus amigos ante la tercera se sintió verdaderamente alarmado. Harry y Hermione casi se ahogan cuando escucharon la palabra 'gonorrea'. Era comprensible que un mago no supiera de enfermedades muggles, pero ellos sí que sabían.

-Será mejor que lo averigües en la biblioteca como el resto de nosotros Ron, me temo que Harry y Hermione sí entendieron pero no querrán explicarte.

Harry estaba a punto de llevarse a Ron al baño de hombres para explicarle a grandes rasgos qué era esta cosa, cuando Tall llegó casi desmayada, pero de risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡Dänkien es genial! JAJAJAJA ¡A mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo así!

Ron la miró con confusión, pero Hermione no. 

-No te burles, es algo muy serio que esta niña ande esparciendo este tipo de rumores.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero es tan ingenioso... Jajajajaja... uhm... esta bien ya me callo...- Tall se detuvo al verse víctima de los ojos de pistola de su amiga.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos, haciéndolos voltear. Parvati Patil estaba de pie junto a su novio Terry Boot. Terry había estado bastante tiempo detrás de ella, y después de que pasaran toda la noche bailando en Navidad, los dos se habían hecho novios.

-Ron, Terry tiene algo que decirte- dijo Parvati.

Ron miró al chico, todavía algo avergonzado por su ignorancia.

-Mi nombre es Terry, mucho gusto Ron- el chico le estrechó la mano al pelirrojo. –Necesitaba hablar contigo. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Sin duda Ron quería correr a la biblioteca a buscar la dichosa palabra, pero Parvati prácticamente lo obligó a sentarse.

-En primera relájate. Sé que debes estar algo... cómo decirlo... horrorizado por las blasfemias de tu ex-novia. Pero no te preocupes. No es la primera vez que lo hace y todos los Ravenclaws la conocemos ya. En realidad, Kania alguna vez fue muy popular entre los chicos, pero después de que dos de nosotros terminamos en la misma situación que tú, todos entendimos que no valía la pena. Kania tiene la terrible costumbre de decir ese tipo de mentiras cuando alguien le hace algo malo, y simplemente no soporta que un chico la deje. Tranquilízate, que los de Ravenclaw estamos de tu lado. En este preciso momento esta siendo arreglado el daño, después de que todos se enteren de cómo es ella, entenderán que lo que dijo de ti son solo mentiras.

-Pensé que sería bueno que lo supieras Ron.- dijo Parvati con aire orgulloso tomando a Terry del brazo y besándolo en la mejilla.

Hermione, Harry y Tall parecieron muy aliviados pero no Ron.

-Todo esto me parece muy bien, pero ¿no podría nadie decirme qué significa gono...?

-Ya cumplimos aquí. ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Parvati jalando a su novio.

-Claro, me muero de hambre.- le contestó él.

-Regresaré con Draco, a decirle lo que pasó.- dijo Tall alejándose.

-Ginny, si ya acabaste, ¿me acompañas a la Sala Común?- dijo Harry

-Te llevaré algo de desayunar, no vas a comenzar el día así sin más.- dijo Ginny poniendo unas tostadas en un plato y luego saliendo del Comedor con Harry.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Ella era la única que quedaba para explicarle a Ron.

-Yo... eh... uhm... cof cof... estemmm...

-¡Hermanito!- gritó Fred tomando a Ron del cuello por atrás.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que Ronnie estaba saliendo con semejante arpía?

-Una mentirosa x@$#~! del mal.

-Que mala suerte Ron... pero tendrá su merecido.

-La venganza es dulce jovencito.

Los gemelos frotaron sus manos y comenzaron reír histéricamente. Ron, un poco atemorizado, retrocedió buscando a su amiga, pero se encontró con que ella había emprendido la graciosa huída. Sin otra salida Ron les preguntó a sus hermanos:

-Hey, ¿sabrían ustedes que es gono...?

-¡Se me hace tarde!

-¡Y que lo digas!

-¡Nos vemos Ronnie-kins!

-¡Luego hacemos un plan!

Ron empezó a preocuparse. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para que todos evadieran explicárselo?

;D

Tall llegó junto a Draco y se sentó.

-¿Qué tal reaccionó Weasley?- preguntó él.

-Pues estaba algo alarmado, aunque tomando en cuenta que no sabe que es esa enfermedad de la que habló Kania, pues estaba tranquilo.

-Apuesto que le da un ataque cuando se entere, aunque ya debería saberlo si él es el que la...

-¡Draco! ¿No me dirás que le crees a esa tipa?

-Pues no la conozco, qué puedo decir.

-Puedes darle el beneficio de la duda a Ron. De hecho, Terry Boot, un chico Ravenclaw, nos contó como es ella.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el fingiendo interés.

-Oh Draco, no me...

Algo extraño pasaba. Tall sintió algo raro, como si todo su cuerpo se sintiera privado de sangre, como si no pudiera tomar aire tampoco. Agitó la cabeza tratando de quitarse esa extraña sensación, pero no funcionó.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Draco notando que algo le pasaba.

-No... no lo sé.

Y entonces todo se volvió claro. Pero... pero era increíble. Eso no era posible. No... esto era el Apocalipsis.

Tall se paró y corrió hacia la puerta del Comedor. Draco la tomó por el brazo.

-Luego te explico. Necesito irme... ahora.

Draco aflojó la mano, un poco renuente. Tall corrió velozmente fuera de el Comedor y hacia el despacho de su hermana.

^o^

Hermione estaba terminando su tostada todavía mientras caminaba hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Parecía ser la mañana perfecta: soleada, el cielo azul, despejado y con ese agradable olor a lluvia flotando en el aire. Le alegraba tener Clase de Vuelo a primera hora, aunque no fuera muy buena en ello. Harry estaba en la Sala Común, disfrutando de su hora libre. Años pasados, esto no hubiera sido posible pues Wood tenía a sus jugadores trabajando día y noche, pero Angelina no era la mitad de exigente que él y dejaba a todos hacer lo que quisieran en sus horas libres de Clase de Vuelo. Ron estaría todavía en el Comedor, buscando a alguien que le explicara que era eso que Kania había dicho que padecía, pero ella no iba a ser ese alguien. Se detuvo antes de entrar al campo de juego donde acostumbraban tener la lección. La noche anterior había visto a Tall comportarse algo extraña, pero aquella mañana se había comportado de lo más normal. Había tratado de dejar de preocuparse por ello, pero ahora, ahora sentía algo. No podía explicarlo, pero era como si supiera que su amiga la necesitaba. Que la necesitaba ya. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Qué podía hacer?

d_b

Tall llegó exhausta a la puerta de su hermana. Puso las manos en sus rodillas para tratar de recobrar el aliento. Había corrido mucho, y ella no era muy afecta a los deportes así que cuando se esforzaba de esta manera realmente sufría un martirio. Se enderezó tratando de no lucir demasiado ajetreada. Levantó el puño para golpear la puerta, pero dudó. ¿Y si lo que había sentido no había sido nada? Su hermana no estaría muy complacida con su inesperada visita. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si estaría ahí. Podía tener clase. En ese caso no tenía nada que perder. Golpeó suavemente la puerta con un dedo, pero se sintió tremendamente asustada cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Nora soltó un gritito.

-¡Qué haces aquí! Casi me provocas un infarto...- Nora salió del despacho y comenzó a cerrar la puerta con llave.

Tall no sabía que decir.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la hermana mayor guardando sus llaves.

Tall no estaba segura de nada. Pero solo una cosa se le venía a la mente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Severus?

Nora se quedó en silencio. Su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento. Volvió a sacar sus llaves lentamente, abrió la puerta y entró. Lanzó su bolsa de libros al escritorio y miró a su hermana.

-Por favor entra.

Tall dio un paso adelante. Era extraño ser invitada de una manera tan cordial al lugar donde su hermana vivía.

-Supongo que ya leíste el artículo.

Tall asintió con la cabeza algo nerviosa. Nora le indicó con una seña que se sentara.

-Creo que es hora de que te cuente algo de nuestra familia.

O.o

Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto los que yo inventé vdd, esos solo usenlos pidiendo permiso eh?

Mmmm pobres chicas, y Ron! Jajaja, si no saben que es esa extraña enfermedad muggle... búsquenla en el diccionario pues yo no les voy a explicar! :P Comenten… Nora y Sevie??? Reviews!!!

Oho!!! Muchos reviewsssss!!!! Todo por tardar siglos en subir capítulos!! Eso no esta bien... en fin!

Almendra: Hola! Crees que besó a Blaise por tonta... bueno... uno hace cosas tontas por soñar tanmto despierta... Espero ya hayas publicado, lean su fic!!! Saludos!!!

Kamui de la Fere: Hola! Bueno sólo leiste uno... eres un miserable! yo me leí toda tu libreta eh??? Bueno, espero que leas más eguido y con mayor devoción jajaja. También lean su fic, para que se fumen un rato juar juar. 

Naeda: Hola!!! Qué te puedo decir... $125 Sos un amor!!! Eres de lo que no hay! Me halagas :D

AnekRobles: MMMMM qué tendrás que hacer... sobornarme!!! MUAJAJAJA... mmm te debo aún tu CD... don't worry!!! lo tendrás! Gracias por leer y espero que sigas! Amigo de la secundaria jajajajaja

Aredhel: Hola, qué bueno que te ha gustado el cap, espero que este te guste todavía más. Anti Ron/Hermi??? JAMÁS!!! Ni modo las que son de esas, nada personal jeje. Mmmm dejame decirte que las caras no sirven conmigo, a mi enseñame el money jajaja. Espero continuar pronto!

Tasha Dawn: Que bien que hayas dado con mi historia, sigue leyendo por fis!

k-mione: Gacias por rezar! Pues la neta no se pudieron recuperar ningunos... buaaa pero como ya tenía en internet hasta el 7 u 8 creo pues sólo perdí como 6... aún así era un buen! De todas formas pues a ver si me salió mejor la cosa... hasta le agregué de mi cosecha! Gracias y sigue!

Aran Granger:Muchísimas gracias por los piropos! Uds sí que lo animan a uno a seguir en esto!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído y esperado con paciencia, a todos lo que me han estado jo... robando de que subiera ya el cap. porque si no se me pasaban los días!!! He ahí su recompensa, espero les guste!Byes!

Ya saben que pueden escribir a noriko_gen@hotmail.com . Byes!

Atte:

SaRaGeN J 

Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©.


	15. Inesperadamente

**Inesperadamente **

Hermione estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Tall, así que aceleró el paso para llegar más rápidamente al Castillo y poder buscarla sin demora. La clase de Vuelo había sido algo aburrida. Con Harry en la torre de Gryffindor y Ron en la Biblioteca (Hooch les había restado 5 puntos por su ausencia), Hermione se había visto abandonada con Parvati y Lavender, que no dejaban de hablar sobre los progresos de la primera con Terry Boot. Pero por fortuna esta había sido la última clase del día, ya que el Director les había dejado a todos salir temprano para que tuvieran tiempo de arreglarse para el baile de esa noche. Apenas estaba pasando la cabaña de Hagrid cuando algo llamó su atención. Por el camino adornado con estatuas de cerdos voladores por el que llegaban siempre los alumnos al comenzar el curso en Hogwarts, se acercaba una carroza algo elegante tirada por dos preciosos caballos alados de color castaño oscuro. Hermione, sorprendida por semejante oportunidad de contemplar estos animales, sacó rápidamente su libro de _Animales Fantásticos & Dónde Encontrarlos_ con ilustraciones que le había regalado Tall y ahora nunca dejaba; pasó las hojas buscando la sección dedicada a estas criaturas mejor conocidas como Pegasos e identificó a estos como de la especie llamada _aethonan_. La carroza llegó a las puertas de Hogwarts y Hermione se acercó, ya había olvidado a Tall casi por completo.

-¡Caballos alados!

El grito ronco que le llegó desde atrás sorprendió tanto a la chica que se apartó del camino por el que iba. Un muy excitado Hagrid corría hacia la carroza y pasó junto a ella agitando su mano y repitiendo: ¡Caballos alados!

Entonces la portezuela se abrió y una delicada zapatilla color lila se dejó ver. Hermione levantó la vista para ver quien estaba saliendo y se encontró con la larga e hipnotizante cabellera plateada de Flour Delacour. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que no estaba muy cambiada, sino que seguía igual de hermosa e impresionante, pero su boca se abrió en asombro cuando vio quién bajó enseguida de ella y la tomó de la cintura. Simplemente no podía creer que Flour Delacour estuviera tan apegada a Bill Weasley. Decididamente su cola de caballo, su pendiente y su tez bronceada no combinaban con la elegancia, altivez y maneras de Flour, pero aún así, se veían bastante felices.

Hagrid saludó a los dos jóvenes con un apretón de manos y después liberó a los caballos de las riendas y los llevó a su cabaña emocionado. Hermione los alcanzó sonriendo.

-¡Bill! ¡Flour! No esperaba verlos aquí. ¡Y hoy!- les dijo recordando lo especial de la fecha.

Bill la saludó muy alegre y Flour solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es una sorpresa. Al menos lo era. Vinimos a visitar a nuestros amigos acá en Hogwarts en este día de la amistad. Dudábamos al principio- continuó Bill mirando a Flour-, pero finalmente nos convencimos de que sería divertido, sobretodo cuando nos enteramos del baile.

-Pues estoy segura de que Ron se alegrará de vert... los, de verlos. A los dos. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos al castillo? Los acompañaré a la Sala Común, eres un Gryffindor y tienes derecho de estar ahí... con quien vengas claro.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por el sendero empedrado que llevaba a la puerta principal.

-No sabía que estuvieran saliendo- comentó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿No? Pero si hemos estado viéndonos desde las vacaciones de verano. Ron debería habérselos dicho, al menos eso creí. Me alegra que tenga mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse de mi vida amorosa.

Hermione rió. Ciertamente Ron tenía preocupaciones más grandes que esa.

Flour y Hermione entraron primero al castillo ya que Bill aún creía en la caballerosidad, pero no fue la mejor de las formas de mostrar delicadeza ya que cuando las dos dieron un paso dentro se vieron cubiertas de una desagradable sustancia verde que se estampó contra ellas al venir dentro de unos enormes globos.

Flour comenzó a llorar.

-¡Gue asco! ¿Gué demonios es esto?

Bill tan solo escuchó carcajadas que venían de algún lugar sobre ellos. Era Peeves.

-¡Peeves! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Las risas cesaron. El pequeño poltergeist descendió y se detuvo a la altura de Bill.

-¡El Weasley Bill! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Tantas cosas nuevas que compartir con usted!

Bill Weasley, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores estudiantes en la historia de Hogwarts, se había confabulado con Peeves para hacer la mayor cantidad de bromas en sus tiempos de escolar.

-Lamento interrumpir su conmovedor reencuentro, pero ¡ESTAMOS CUBIERTAS DE PORQUERÍA!- exclamó Hermione.

Bill se acercó a ella y cogió algo de la sustancia con los dedos. La frotó entre ellos y la olió.

-¿Mucosidad de Gusamoco? Muy ingenioso Peeves. ¿Pero sabías que si lo mezclas con algo de hierbas del Perú se hace irremovible?

-Mu... mu... ¿MUCOSIDAD?- gritó Flour desmayándose.

Bill la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí! ¡Peeves!

La profesora MacGonagall acababa de llegar y se acercó a ellos con cara de enfado. Pero al ver a Bill esta cambio a de impresión.

-¡Bill Weasley! ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable!

-Maestra, ¿cómo esta? ¿Cree que podría ayudarme con esto?

-¡Oh! Por supuesto- contestó ella sacando su varita. La agitó un poco y pronunciando un sencillo hechizo la mucosidad se retiró completamente de la ida Flour.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar.

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿Usted también? Corra a su dormitorio a bañarse o no alcanzará a llegar a tiempo para el baile. Bill, ¿por qué no vamos a la enfermería? Tal vez Poppy pueda hacer algo por ella.

La profesora, seguida de Bill cargando a Flour en los brazos, se alejó dejando a Hermione de pie en la entrada.

Hermione gruñó. ¿Por qué solo había ayudado a Flour a quitarse esa cosa? Pero no valía la pena enfadarse, era mejor que se apurara si no quería llegar tarde como había dicho MacGonagall. Mas cuando iba a comenzar a subir las grandes escaleras de mármol, vio a Ron que caminaba por un pasillo del primer piso.

-¡Ron!- giró, olvidándose momentáneamente de cómo lucía.

El chico volteó para ver quién lo llamaba, y tropezó con una alfombra cuando vio a la muy estropeada Hermione. Ella subió corriendo las escaleras y llegó a él algo agitada. Pero cuando la sorpresa de ver a su amiga tan sucia se le pasó, Ron volvió a poner una cara de frustración que su amiga nunca había visto en él.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... es solo que... Me costó trabajo encontrar un libro de enfermedades muggles en la Biblioteca...

Hermione se había olvidado del asunto del rumor de Kania por completo.

-Y pues... no es justo. Ya hubiera querido ella que hiciéramos lo que se necesita para que eso se contagie. ¿Me entiendes?

-Oh, completamente- le respondió ella rápidamente.

-Espero que esta noche este organizada para ser divertida, porque voy a pasarme el mejor tiempo de mi vida. Sin pensar en Kania Dänkien y en nada que tenga que ver con ella. ¿Te parece?- Ron le dirigió una sonrisa decidida a su amiga.

Hermione simplemente no podía resistir esa expresión en su rostro, de valentía y confianza, pero estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando Ron tomó su mano. No podía creer que sus manos estuvieran agarradas, y no como cualquier amigo se agarra sino con los dedos entrelazados...

-¡Eugh!- exclamó él. -¿Qué rayos te echaron Hermione?

El maravilloso momento en el que sus manos se habían unido se había acabado, y todo por ese tonto de Peeves y su mucosidad de Gusamoco.

-Ah... fue Peeves, Flour y yo quedamos llenas de esto.

-¿Eh? ¿Flour? ¿Flour Delacour?

-¡Ah! Olvidé decirte, Flour y... su novio vinieron al baile para darnos una sorpresa.

Ron no dijo nada. Hermione se había abstenido de decir el nombre de Bill a propósito, para ver si Ron comentaba algo al respecto, pero no fue así.

-Ron...

-Oh bien, sabía que se enterarían tarde o temprano. Pero bueno, tienes que entender, que cuando me enteré no me hizo mucha gracia que mi hermano si hubiera conseguido salir con mi amor platónico.

-Me lo imaginé... pero pues no importa Ron, tu enamoramiento ya pasó, ¿no es así?

-En definitiva.

-Porlock- dijo Hermione para abrir el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Los dos entraron sonriendo a la Sala Común, ambos trataban de disimular su felicidad pero les era imposible.

-Hola chicos... ¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de furia a Harry, que estaba jugando con Ginny a derribarla sobre uno de los sillones.

-Nos vemos en el baile. Me voy a tardar quitándome esto si no encuentro el hechizo limpiador rápido.

-O podrías ir así disfrazada, nadie te reconocería- agregó Ron para molestarla.

-No abuses de tu suerte Ron, no tendrás mi lástima siempre ¿sabes?

Ron iba a contestarle a Hermione que no necesitaba la lástima de nadie cuando se percató del pequeño juego entre su amigo y su hermana.

-Me alegra que se diviertan, ¿pero no es eso peligroso? Peligroso no... ¿embarazoso?

Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron y se dejaron caer en el sillón más grande, sentándose lo más alejados posible.

-Así me gusta- les dijo Ron- Será mejor que se mantengan así mientras me disfrazo para el baile.

-¡Pero si ya es tardísimo! Yo también tengo que arreglarme Harry, nos veremos ahí.

Ginny corrió a las escaleras de las chicas.

-Me pregunto cómo se disfrazará Hermione- le comentó Ron a Harry.

-¡Oh no! No sé como se disfrazará Ginny. ¿Cómo la encontraré?

-Mmmm, solo espero poder llevar a cabo mi plan sin que sospeche nada.

-¿Qué tal si la confundo con otra chica? Hay tantas de su estatura y complexión...

-Pero es posible que alguien más la invite a bailar antes que yo y se vaya con él.

-¿Y si ella no me reconoce tampoco?

-¿Qué?- Ron comenzó a escuchar las divagaciones de Harry.

-¡Qué idea! ¿Disfrazarse?

-¡Cierto! ¿Y si no nos reconocemos?

-Vaya problema ¿eh?

-Así es amigo, así es...

-¿Qué lo es?

Tall se les había acercado. Tenía una expresión de felicidad en el rostro que sus dos amigos nunca le habían visto. Ni cuando comenzó a salir con Malfoy.

-Los disfra...- comenzó Ron, pero Harry le interrumpió.

-Espera... creo que ella tiene algo más interesante que contarnos. ¿No es así Tall?

-Bueno... No quería que se preocuparan...

-Dinos, para eso están los amigos.

-Pero pues no quiero agobiarlos con mis cosas...

-Solo dilo Tall.

-Bien... NO.- les sacó la lengua a ambos y corrió a las escaleras- ¡Me voy a arreglar! ¡Cosa que deberían hacer también!

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- preguntó Ron tratando de acomodarse el cabello.

-Solo esta jugando con nosotros. Pero algo tiene... lo sé.

Pero antes de que pudieran discutir más a fondo la razón por la que Tall estaba tan extraña, escucharon un grito que venía de los dormitorios de las chicas. Los dos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para ver qué pasaba.

En una de las puertas del fondo del pasillo Tall estaba gritando como una desesperada. Dentro de la habitación, Hermione estaba agachada dentro de su baúl, pero el aspecto que tenía con toda esa mucosidad escurriéndole la hacía ver tan horrenda que Tall la había confundido con un autentico Gusamoco gigante. Espantada por el grito, se levantó para ver qué sucedía. Tall, al ver su cara, se tranquilizó un poco pero casi grita de nuevo cuando Harry y Ron la empujaron para 'protegerla'.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Por qué gritabas?

-Era solo Hermione y su disfraz- les dijo ella.

-Este no es mi disfraz- replicó Hermione algo molesta.

-¡Así que salgan! ¡Se suponía que fuera sorpresa!- les gritó Tall jalándolos hacia fuera.

-No importa, este no es mi disfraz- contestó Hermione algo exasperada.

Pero nadie la escuchó, ya que Tall empujó a los dos chicos al pasillo... algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Cada puerta de todos los dormitorios se abrió para revelar a una multitud de chicas que se habían alarmado por los gritos de Tall. Algunas estaban ya disfrazadas y nadie las hubiera reconocido, pero algunas estaban en prendas de vestir que no eran adecuadas para ser vistas por un hombre. Estas últimas comenzaron a gritar, mientras que las primeras se abalanzaron contra ellos, unas empujándolos a salir y otras escandalizadas porque su disfraz ya no era sorpresa les gritaban cosas algo ofensivas. Los dos chicos cayeron al suelo de la Sala Común.

-¡Girl Power! Jeje, no hay nada que se le compare- les gritó Tall desde arriba, mientras regresaba a su dormitorio- Interesante disfraz Hermione. ¿Piensas usar un antifaz con él?

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que esto no es mi disfraz? Peeves nos llenó de esto a Flour y a mí.

-¿A quién?

-Oh, claro tú no la conoces. Flour Delacour fue una de los cuatro campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos del año pasado.

-Espera... ¿cuatro?

-Es una larga historia... El punto es que vino de visita junto con su novio, el hermano mayor de Ron, Bill.

-Vaya, hay mucho de ustedes que aún no sé.

-Tienes razón, sólo sabes lo importante.

-Pero cuéntame, ¿sí?

-Ahora no, debo ponerme mi disfraz.

-Pero si ya...

-¡Tallulah!

-Oh esta bien...

En el momento en que Hermione se metía al baño para bañarse, ya que no había encontrado un hechizo que limpiara la mucosidad sin irritarle la piel dejándosela llena de escamas, Parvati y Lavender entraron riendo a la habitación.

-Escuchamos lo que les pasó a Harry y Ron. Debió ser genial- le dijo Lavender a Tall.

-Genial es poco. Es justo el tipo de cosas que van directo al anecdotario.

-¿Cómo se disfrazarán ustedes Tall?- preguntó Parvati tirándose en su cama.

-Bueno... es una sorpresa. Y Hermione no sé la verdad.

-Ahhh es tan romántico que lo mantengas en secreto.

-¿Romántico? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues, Malfoy y tú compartiendo un secreto.

-¿Quién está hablando de Draco?

Parvati guardó silencio.

-¿Quieres decir que no usarán disfraces coordinados?

Tall abrió los ojos en señal de asombro.

-¿Disfraces coordinados? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Bueno, la mayoría de las parejas que conozco usarán disfraces coordinados, ¿no es así Parvati?- Lavender se sentó junto a Tall.- He visto rey y reina, medi-mago y enfermera, incluso patinadores en hielo.

-Terry y yo iremos de vampiros. ¡Nos veremos tan bien!- Parvati juntó las manos emocionada.

-Al menos espero que sepan de qué se van a disfrazar, ¿o de qué manera piensan encontrarse entre la multitud?

Tall comenzaba a preocuparse. No tenía idea de cómo se iba a disfrazar Draco, ni él sobre ella.

-Y está prohibido desenmascararse antes de la media noche.

Tall comenzó a pensar: El baile comenzaba a las nueve, ¿era posible que tuviera que esperar tres largas horas hasta que se desenmascararan para ver a Draco? Porque era altamente improbable que se encontraran de casualidad... Pero... un momento. Una oscura idea pasó por su cabeza. Su disfraz era tan bueno que no se encontraría con Draco... y por consiguiente él no la vería a ella... ¿Sería posible que pudiera disfrutar de tres horas de una especie de 'soltería' temporal? No sonaba tan mal... Y bueno, a la media noche podía dejar de hacer lo que hubiera estado haciendo y buscar a Draco... Sin duda no sonaba tan mal...

Sin embargo no estaba del todo tranquila esa noche como para ponerse a disfrutar de su presunta libertad... La plática con su hermana mayor la había dejado muy pensativa y no podía esperar para ponerse a reflexionar todo lo que había escuchado.

; )

Las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban cerradas aún, apenas iban a dar las nueve pero la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ya reunidos frente a ellas. Aún así faltaban todavía algunos.

En el dormitorio de las chicas ya casi había completo silencio, solo se podía escuchar a Patricia Hall y Lavender Brown peleando por quién iba a usar el disfraz de superheroína que ambas habían escogido. Tall las escuchaba desde su habitación. Finalmente decidieron disfrazarse de heroínas diferentes y la discusión terminó. Al fin reinaba el silencio. Tall caminó hacia su mesita y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Se sentó en la cama y lo miró con curiosidad.

"Si tan solo todo fuera tan trasparente de entender... pero... ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? Tan... confuso..." pensó.

Se sentía débil y mareada, justo como se había sentido esa mañana en el comedor, sólo que más intenso. Hermione había salido muy emocionada con su disfraz, al igual que el resto de sus amigas, pero ella... ni siquiera se había comenzado a arreglar cuando esta sensación la invadió más fuerte que nunca. Sus instintos le decían que debía correr con su hermana, que era necesario e imperativo que lo hiciera, pero... Tenía miedo de que algo malo pasara, de que este mal presentimiento se hiciera realidad...

Se puso de pie con algo de trabajo ya que le costó mantener el equilibrio, pero lo hizo. Bebió el agua de un solo trago y comenzó a caminar.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban desiertos y le llegaba el eco del ruido que había en el Hall. La oficina de su hermana no estaba muy lejos de la torre de Gryffindor y por eso tenía aún más nervios.

De repente su cabeza dio un vuelco y sintió como si hubiera sufrido en violento golpe. Casi se cae pero algo la sostuvo firmemente.

-Tenga cuidado señorita Ashcroft- le dijo una áspera pero amable voz.

Tall se sintió extrañamente aliviada al escucharla.

-Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Por qué no está en el Baile?

-¡Oh me había olvidado del baile por completo! Excúsame un segundo.

Dumbledore sacó entonces su varita y la agitó en el aire tres veces.

-Listo, lo demás ya está preparado automático- le dijo a Tall sonriendo.

Los dos se miraron un momento.

-Asumo que usted tiene el mismo presentimiento que yo.

Tall se sorprendió un poco por esto. ¿Era posible que la conexión que compartía con su hermana no fuera solo entre ellas?

-Bueno... eso creo.

Entonces Tall volvió a sentir el horrendo golpe dentro de su cabeza.

Dumbledore le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros y la hizo seguir avanzando hacia la oficina de Nora.

-Debemos apresurarnos, no queda mucho tiempo.

-¿No? Espere... ¿tiempo para qué?

O.O

El apartamento de Nora estaba perfectamente ordenado como siempre, mas estaba algo polvoriento por la falta de aseo. En él solo podías encontrar una cama individual, un librero y un escritorio. Cuando Dumbledore y Tall entraron notaron inmediatamente la atmósfera lúgubre del lugar.

Nora estaba acostada en su cama, lucía notoriamente pálida y sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada.

Su pequeña hermana corrió hacia ella y se hincó a su lado.

-Nora...- susurró.

La chica movió la cabeza un poco para alcanzar a ver a la jovencita.

-Tallulah...

-Nora, ¿qué sucede?

-Querida... ya es hora.

Los ojos de Tall se humedecieron en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos esta mañana?

-Sí, claramente. Pero exactamente por eso quiero saber qué demonios pasa. Hace unas horas estabas perfectamente bien- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Bueno... sucedió de un momento a otro, y no pudo haber sido en uno mejor.

-¡No! Nora no puedes dejarme ahora...- Tall se abrazó firmemente a su hermana mayor.

-No te dejaré... tú nunca estarás sola. Padre cuidará de ti... además, no vas a extrañarme.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Es cierto que jamás fuimos hermanas de verdad pero eso no importa, los pocos momentos que pasé contigo son suficientes para que me pueda dar cuenta de que eres una persona maravillosa... y de que te voy a extrañar demasiado si te vas...

-Escucha, todavía hay algo que no te he dicho sobre nuestra madre.

Tall abrió mucho los ojos y se enjuagó las lágrimas.

-No me interesa hablar de ella en nuestros últimos momentos juntas.

Nora negó con la cabeza.

-Ve hacia mi armario, abre la gaveta que tiene la llave pegada a la cerradura y saca el libro con pastas grises.

Tall dudó un instante en separarse de su hermana.

-Ve; si no vas ahora después te arrepentirás- dijo Dumbledore con dulzura.

Tall se puso lentamente de pie y fue a traer el libro. Era un libro algo grande con las tapas llenas de polvo. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a un lado de Nora.

Con una mano limpió una de las pastas y apareció una leyenda en color amarillo: Álbum de Familia. Y al pie se podía leer: Propiedad de Rumer Avery Ashcroft.

-Ábrelo- susurró Nora.

Lentamente, Tall abrió el álbum dejando ver la primera página. Era un poema.

-Odio la poesía- exclamó Tall tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

-Por favor... léelo...

Tall sorbió la nariz y comenzó a leer:

Aha! Tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo para leer el poema que escogí para el álbum. Espero que no les haya parecido muy triste el cap. de hoy pero las cosas tienen que pasar! Es el destino!

Aredhel: Claro que no soy AntiRon/Hermi!!! No necesitas sobornarme jeje.

Caty: Que bueno que te guste mi humilde historia. Te diré que no es probable que acabe pronto porque la inspiración no quiere volver!!! En fin, lucharé por ella.

Bueno, escriban a norikogenhotmail.com para comentarios y demás o agréguenme a sus MSG para poder chatear :D.

Nos vemos!

Atte:

SaRaGeN J

Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©.


	16. Con el tiempo y el caos

**Con el tiempo y el caos**

-"Con el tiempo", anónimo.- leyó Tall en voz alta. - ¿Qué es esto?  
-Todo se responde a su tiempo- le contestó Nora sonriéndole

-¿A su tiempo? Creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿o sí?- gritó Tall dejándose llevar por todas las emociones que la embargaban en ese momento.

Estaba claramente perturbada por todo lo que estaba viviendo, ya hasta había cerrado el álbum y se había puesto de pie; sólo entonces se atrevió Dumbledore a intervenir por segunda vez.

-Anda, léelo en voz alta para que todos lo escuchemos.

Nora le sonrió al director y colocó su mano sobre la de Tall. Esta se volvió a sentar al pie de la cama y abrió el álbum.

-" Con el tiempo...

aprendes la sutil diferencia que hay entre tomar la mano de alguien y encadenar un alma.

Y aprendes que el amor no significa apoyarte en alguien y que la compañía no significa seguridad."

Tall se detuvo.

-¿A qué viene todo este sentimentalismo?- preguntó con la voz quebrándosele- No pienso desperdiciar mi...

-Bien,- dijo Nora suavemente interrumpiéndola- dejemos el poema pendiente, ¿esta bien? Lo terminarás de leer después... ¿por qué no pasas a la página siguiente entonces?

Tall la miró enfadada.

-Creo haberme hecho entender cuando dije que no pienso...

-Señorita Tallulah, por una vez en su vida, no haga ninguna réplica ¿quiere?- esta vez, Dumbledore habló con mucha firmeza.

Tall cerró los ojos exasperada y cambió de página.

Esta hoja estaba escrita a mano en una letra muy bien hecha que denotaba el cuidado con el que esto había sido redactado.

_Queridas hijas:_

_No puedo expresar con palabras lo que siento en este momento._

_Estoy segura de que ustedes deben sentirse muy confundidas al estar leyendo esto._

_Asumiendo que mis instrucciones sean seguidas al pie de la letra, puedo saber que ahora, que leen esto, yo ya no estoy con vida._

_Lamento infinitamente no haber expresado mis sentimientos antes, pero fue sólo cuando mi propia madre murió, que me di cuenta de lo difícil que era nuestra relación. _

_Nora, mi dulce y amada Nora, te agradezco por haber sido mi primera hija. Por haber sido siempre lo que quise que fueras. Gracias. A ti te pido perdón por el haberte heredado el horror de ser una asvr, por haberte hecho vivir con ese odio en ti por mi culpa. Espero y deseo fervientemente, que algún día encuentres el amor en esta vida, así como yo lo encontré en tu padre. Que no te de miedo el morir por amar, porque el amar en sí, es vivir._

_Mi pequeña Tallulah... No tengo palabras para acabar de disculparme. Nunca fui la madre que debí ser contigo después de que naciste. Mas debo decirte que te admiro, realmente es maravillosa la forma en que puedes vivir con tu defecto asvr y sigues, sin preocuparte de nada y sin importarte nada. Se que tal vez suene mal que te diga eso, pero se que, además de esa habilidad para ser independiente del 'qué dirán', tienes también la habilidad para ser independiente de los demás en todo aspecto. Tú nunca necesitarás de nadie para seguir adelante pero recuerda que a veces necesitamos a los demás, aún si piensas que no es así. Y también ellos te necesitan a ti. Tu hermana vive una realidad mucho más cruel que la tuya, y por eso te confío su cuidado, a pesar de que ella sea la mayor. También te confío a tu padre, ha sufrido... pero las ama con toda el alma._

_Este álbum lo he estado llenado a lo largo de los años. Ahora es suyo, para que vean cómo eran antes y se superen, así como también espero que logren ser mejores personas de lo que yo jamás llegue a ser. De lo único que me enorgullezco de mi vida es el haber formado una familia con su padre. Manténganse unidos, como un regalo a mi memoria, aunque yo no lo merezca. Espero que hayan leído el poema que añadí al álbum... lo encontré una vez perdido entre mis cosas... y creo que lo verán tan útil y hermoso como yo lo vi._

_Su madre,_

_Rumer Ashcroft_

Tallulah levantó la mirada. No había leído la carta en voz alta pero sabía que Nora ya la había leído antes.

-Nunca te quise enseñar el álbum porque...

-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación.- la interrumpió- Yo misma no mostré interés alguno en mi madre después de su muerte. Me alegra haberlo visto antes de...

-Por favor, termina de leer el poema, es muy importante para mi que me lo leas completo.

Tall sonrió y volvió a la página del poema buscando en dónde se había quedado.

-"Con el tiempo...

empiezas a entender que los besos no son contratos, ni los regalos promesas.

Y aceptas tus derrotas con la cabeza en alto, con los ojos bien abiertos, con la compostura de una mujer y no con el rostro afligido de una niña.

Con el tiempo...

aprendes a construir todos tus caminos en el hoy, porque el terreno de mañana, es demasiado incierto para hacer planes.

Y aprendes que incluso los agradables rayos del sol queman, si te expones demasiado a ellos."

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

-Me temo que debo retirarme.

Entonces se agachó sobre la cama de Nora para abrazarla y le susurró algo al oído. Tall no alcanzó a escuchar que fue lo que le dijo, pero no le importaba, era suficiente ver que había sido algo bueno pues había hecho sonreír a su hermana. Cuando el director se fue (después de darle una palmada en la espalda en muestra de apoyo), ella continuó leyendo.

-" Por lo tanto...

siembra tu propio jardín y adorna tu propia alma, en vez de esperar que alguien te traiga flores.

Y así aprenderás que puedes sobrellevarlo todo, que en verdad eres fuerte, vales mucho y que cada mañana llega un nuevo amanecer."

¡¡

Para cuando la puerta de Gran Comedor se abrió, muchos de los estudiantes ya estaban hambrientos y casados de esperar de pie en el vestíbulo.

Era un singular espectáculo ver a todos disfrazados pero sin duda era muy divertido ver cómo una princesa caminaba de la mano de un hombre de las cavernas.

Hermione no era la única que se sentía perdida entre tantos 'seres' desconocidos.

Para cuando había terminado de arreglarse, Tall se había marchado del dormitorio y sus dos amigos habían desaparecido de la Sala Común. Sin saber si acoplarse con cualquier grupo, se dirigió sola hacia el Comedor donde toda la acción sucedería. Después de todo no iba a perderse una noche tan emocionante por un pequeño contratiempo como la soledad. La mayoría de las personas reunidas ahí estaban solas o platicando con algún otro perdido.

El disfraz que Hermione había utilizado había sido idea de su muy apreciado diario. Jamás había imaginado que se vería tan bien en un disfraz de ángel. Al principio le había parecido un desperdicio de su poder mágico, pero después de haberse hecho crecer un par de alas verdaderas resultó ser de lo más gratificante. Las plumas eran relucientemente blancas y su maquillaje blanco la hacía ver encantadora. Su cabello no había sido un problema, ya que realmente parecía que estaba siendo alborotado por el viento, como si volara de verdad. El único defecto era que las alas ocupaban muchísimo espacio, y al replegarlas resultaban muy pesadas.

"Bueno, todo tiene su precio" pensó mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

-¡Ay!- gritó de repente al sentir que algo la pisaba. No se le había ocurrido que ir descalza sería un problema en la pista de baile.

-¡Oh! Lo siento tanto... no me fijé.

La persona que había pisado a Hermione estaba disfrazado de jugador del equipo de quidditch de Inglaterra. Ella no recodaba a nadie en la Sala Común de Gryffindor que hubiera estado disfrazado de esa manera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Sí- le respondió ella aún sobándose los dedos del pie.

El chico tenía puesto un antifaz pero al mirarlo con más detenimiento, Hermione reconoció el largo cabello y la profunda voz de Blaise.

Había pasado por lo menos un menos desde que había hablado con él. Los días siguientes a su encuentro había encontrado imposible el dejar de pensar en ello, pero ahora... Apenas recordaba los pormenores del hecho, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se alegró de que el maquillaje de ángel sirviera como una especie de luz, cosa que hacía muy difícil que se le reconociera.

Blaise la miró intrigado, su cabello era inconfundible.

-Veo que te gusta el cabello al estilo Hermione Granger- dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida- Se lo copié por esta ocasión.

Blaise pareció soltar un leve suspiro, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

-Te va bien. ¿Eres de Gyffindor como ella?

Hermione estaba a punto de decir que sí, para explicar el conocerla, pero después de recapacitarlo un segundo dijo:

-No, ni siquiera la conozco en persona, sólo la he visto. Además quién no va a conocer al mejor promedio de la generación.

Hermione soltó una risita, de esas que hacían que Parvati o Lavender acabaran saliendo con algún chico.

Sin embargo, ella no quería pasarse la noche ligando con Blaise, sino que, ya que no había forma alguna de averiguar cómo este chico se sentía por medio de algún amigo o amiga en común, estaba decidida a saberlo ella misma por sus propios medios.

-Ya veo. ¿Y tú de qué casa eres?

-A-a. ¿Qué sentido tendría disfrazarnos si vamos a presentarnos tan pronto?

Blaise la miró y luego sonrió.

-Tienes toda la razón. Pero al menos dime tu nombre.

-Llámame Georgia- dijo Hermione.

-Bien Georgia, tú llámame Ron.

''

Ron casi se cae de bruces cuando una muy llamativa veela ficticia corrió a su lado empujando a todo el que se le atravesara.

-Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?- le gritó Ron mientras se alejaba.

Caminó entre la multitud para llegar a la mesa de los bocadillos. Él y Harry habían estado muy acongojados por no saber como iba a encontrar a las chicas a las que querían encontrar, pero cuando habían llegado a la Sala Común Ginny se había acercado corriendo. Estaba hermosa en su disfraz de japonesa. Había teñido su cabello de negro y se cubría la cara con una máscara de aspecto oriental. Cuando se la quitó dejó ver su hermoso rostro, con un ligero maquillaje que dejaba ver su belleza natural. Harry estaba hipnotizado por ella. Claro que Ginny se había asombrado mucho al ver que Harry no estaba usando ningún disfraz en específico. Simplemente se había puesto un elegante esmoquin y un antifaz muy sofisticado. A pesar de que el chico intentó explicarles algo de un hombre cuyo nombre acababa con un número de tres dígitos... algo con ceros, ambos hermanos habían decidido que el disfraz de Harry era lo de menos porque realmente le quedaba muy bien. La pareja se había separado de Ron sin querer cuando se adentraron al Gran Comedor.

Un grupo musical que él no conocía estaba tocando sobre una tarima con luces y humo saliendo de los bordes, pero Ron no estaba interesado en bailar mas que con una persona. Y ella no se veía por ningún lado...

Ron se sirvió un vaso de ponche y se recargó en la mesa. Le había costado muchísimo pensar en un disfraz adecuado para la ocasión. Después de todo era la noche, su noche. No quería que Hermione recordara este momento con un Ron disfrazado de algo ridículo como un conejo gigante o algo así, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, había decidido simplemente ser otra persona. Después de todo tenía la mitad de la noche para ser quien quisiera, y ya después, un simple movimiento de varita lo haría volver a la normalidad para que Hermione lo amara de una vez por todas.

La Máscara de Incógnito que había comprado en Hogsmeade le había dado una apariencia completamente nueva. Su cabello se había alargado y tomado un tomo más bien marrón oscuro. Su tono de piel se volvió más bronceado y las pecas desaparecieron. La nariz alargada que tanto lo distinguía ahora era más tosca, pero su boca era más gruesa y sus ojos más grandes y de color verde. Se encontraba muy apuesto, y aunque Ginny se había mostrado algo desconcertada, había acabado por mirarle con curiosidad junto a Harry.

El encantamiento duraría exactamente hasta media noche, y Ron estaba muy feliz. Se sentía con la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo por el momento no era él el que hiciera lo que hiciera.

Dos muchachas se acercaron a donde él estaba. Ambas eran muy lindas. Ron inmediatamente reconoció a Cho Chang que sólo se había hecho unas colitas y disfrazado de muñequita. La niña que estaba con ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo con su atuendo de hawaiana. Ron no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para ver lo bien que le sentaba el disfraz, pero al examinarla un poco más de cerca encontró un extraño parecido con...

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó molesta la chica.

Sin quererlo, Ron se le había acercado mucho. Ella estaba sonrojada y ahora que podía verle la cara, aún con las luces del grupo musical y la oscuridad de la sala, pudo reconocer el antes amado rostro de su exnovia.

En ese mismo momento Cho fue sorprendida por atrás por un soldado que le tapó los ojos. El muchacho la volteó y después de abrazarla, se la llevó.

Kania se encontró sola con Ron.

Parecía algo molesta, pero lo único que hizo fue servirse algo de ponche.

-Estamos sólo los dos entonces...- dijo Ron.

-Mmm- masculló ella.- Eso parece.

Ya le habían dicho a Ron sus hermanos que la venganza sería dulce... pero no se imaginaban cuán dulce podría ser.

:-]

Draco caminaba lentamente hacia el Gran Comedor.

No le apetecía mucho la idea de disfrazarse, y la idea de no ver a Tall con su apariencia usual no era exactamente estimulante... aunque no era del todo desagradable.

Su disfraz consistía en una simple capa y un antifaz. No pensaba quebrarse el cerebro para lo que sería simplemente otra noche de estar a solas con su novia. Antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, se detuvo. ¿Y cómo pensaba encontrarla?

Comenzó a caminar en círculos en el vestíbulo... ¿cómo?

Había apenas empezado a pensar en un plan, cuando vio al motivo de su congoja bajando por las escaleras de mármol.

Tall bajaba los escalones muy despacio y entre sus brazos llevaba un gran libro. No parecía muy feliz, pero tampoco del todo deprimida ya que una débil sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios.

Al llegar hasta abajo miró a su novio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Draco de inmediato se quitó el antifaz y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Qué tienes amor?- le preguntó dulcemente.

-Nada- dijo ella meneando la cabeza de forma adorable.- Es sólo que... te amo.

--

Ron bailaba muy emocionado con la hermosa hawaiana.

Hacía mucho que no la veía, y menos así de feliz. Los dos sonreían, pero Ron estaba empezando a sentirse algo culpable por hacerle eso a la chica. Sólo tenía que agitar ligeramente su varita para que la falda de hula-hula de Kania se cayera y la dejara en ridículo. Pero no había que ser tan crueles... aunque ella había sido bastante perversa al inventar que él tenía semejante enfermedad, pero de todas formas había otras maneras de humillarla sin llegar a tanto, aunque entre la multitud, ¿quién se iba a dar cuenta de que Kania no tenía puesta la falda?, pero era tan capaz de echarle un maleficio de vuelta... Su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, y no podía decidirse, cuando vio que detrás de su pareja pasaban su hermano y Flour Delacour.

Bill se veía muy contento, tenía a una chica increíblemente hermosa junto a él, y que además lo quería.

Mucha gente juzgaba a Bill por su rebelde apariencia, pero a pesar de todo él tenía a esa semi-veela en sus brazos.

Realmente no tenía ningún objeto hacer pasar una vergüenza a Kania, no iba a rebajarse a su nivel. La mejor venganza sería demostrarle que ahora tenía a una niña que en verdad lo amaba.

Ron había pensado mucho en sus sentimientos. Cuando andaba con Kania habría podido jurar que la amaba... pero ahora... Ahora estaba seguro de que eso no había sido amor, y por eso mismo no sabía si lo que sentía por Hermione era amor. Ya se había precipitado una vez. Pero no se podía comparar claro. Esta vez todo era muy diferente.

-¿Pasa algo?- le dijo al oído Kania al notar que Ron dejaba de bailar.

Este no se había dado cuenta de que la chica se le había acercado considerablemente.

-Nada, - le contestó él- sólo estoy cansado, quiero irme a sentar.

-Pues vamos.

Ron la miró con una mezcla de lástima y felicidad.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- consternada le gritó para hacerse oír sobre la música.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Ron le dio un gentil beso en la frente.

Kania lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Esa forma de besar era inconfundible.

-Tú... tú eres...

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Ron dando la vuelta y alejándose.

J

Hermione y Blaise se encontraban sentados en una mesita, frente a frente.

-Bien- decía Hermione- Es mi turno.

-No seas muy severa quieres...

-No lo seré... que eliges, ¿verdad o reto?

-Mmmm, verdad. No quiero volver a bailar sobre la mesa.

Hermione rió abiertamente y le dio otro trago a su ponche.

Después de que se había recuperado de la sorpresa de que Blaise quisiera que lo llamara Ron, había llegado a la conclusión de que la explicación era muy simple, y también muy triste. El pobrecillo quería ser Ron por una noche, y con una supuesta desconocida que llevaba el cabello igual que su amada.

No por haberlo averiguado dejaba de ser perturbador, pero igual podría servir.

Blaise había resultado ser un pésimo bailarín, y con ese ponche de sabor peculiar, Hermione había ideado la forma de sacarle todo lo que sentía. Después de muchos retos tontos como beberse tres vasos de ponche uno tras otro o decirle a un chico que era increíblemente sexy, Hermione estaba muy divertida y también algo mareada.

-¿Qué pasó contigo y Hermione Granger?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hermione se había precipitado un poco en su pregunta. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que ella sabía que había pasado algo entre los dos?

-Digo.. ehem... yo...

Blaise no la miró, sino que se apareció más ponche en el vaso.

-No pasó nada.

-¿Nada?- repitió ella, algo aliviada de no haber tenido que sacar grandes argumentos para explicarse.

-Nada.

-Pero...

-Escucha- le interrumpió él- Ella y yo fuimos buenos amigos, hasta que yo malinterpreté nuestra relación... Fue mi error. Me costó trabajo aceptar la realidad, pero no me quedaba de otra. Ella está enamorada de ese Weasley... es por eso que te dije que me llamaras por su nombre: Ron. Si tan sólo pudiera saber qué es lo que él tiene que la hace ponerse tan... tan... ella.

Hermione lo le dirigió una mirada triste. Pero no pudo seguir viéndolo directamente así que se levantó.

-Fue un placer haber estado contigo esta noche... Blaise.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza lentamente. Y sonrió, un tanto avergonzado.

-Gracias, el gusto fue mío...

Hermione estuvo tentada a decirle que era ella, no sabía si él ya lo había deducido por si mismo, pero si no lo había hecho pues mejor para ella. Se puso de pie y miró al reloj mágico que estaba sobre la mesa de bocadillos.

-Es casi media noche, será mejor que vaya a buscar a mi pareja.

-Sí, pero... yo...

"Imposible... me reconoció... ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?" pensó Hermione. "¿Y si intenta algo? Pero tal vez sólo quiera disculparse... pero eso sería algo humillante para él... no sabría cómo reaccionar... ¡Qué hago!"

Blaise se paró junto a ella.

-Espero que podamos volver a conversar. Hic.

"¡Está borracho! Bueno... tal vez sólo un poco 'happy'... Que bueno, es probable que mañana no recuerde lo que pasó hoy. Pero, no puedo dejarlo aquí sólo. ¿Y si le pasa algo?"

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Hic. No me siento bien.

La cara de Blaise comenzó a ponerse verde.

"¡Oh, por favor no! ¡Va a vomitar! ¿Qué demonios tenía ese ponche?"

Pero cuando trató de tomar a Blaise del brazo para ayudarlo a salir del Comedor antes de que devolviera, se encontró con que ella misma estaba bastante mareada.

"Uuuu que bonitas luces se ven por allá..."

Un estruendo retumbó por todo el salón. El grupo musical paró de tocar y las luces se apagaron.

-¡Es hora de desenmascararse!- dijo el director magnificando su voz.

Hermione se dispuso a quitarse el maquillaje con su varita pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sintió una humedad muy desagradable en sus pies, muy parecida a la de la mucosidad que la había cubierto horas antes.

Sin querer mirar abajo para darse cuenta de que Blaise finalmente había vomitado, se alejó lo más rápido posible.

:P

Ron sintió como si un chorro de agua le lavara la cara cuando la Máscara de Incógnito terminó de hacerle efecto. Sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse del leve mareo que esto le provocó.

No sabía dónde comenzar a buscar a Hermione, pero estaba resuelto a encontrarla.

Comenzó a caminar entre la gente. Vio como Padma Patil le daba una bofetada a un chico con el que se había estado besando mientras le gritaba que él no era quien ella pensaba. Un montón de niñas de segundo corrieron a reunirse emocionadas y un par de parejas de novios corrieron a abrazarse.

Ron se detuvo en medio del salón de baile. La música había comenzado de nuevo pero no veía ninguna señal de Hermione.

Entonces vio cómo un par de alas de plumas, con ese cabello inconfundible en medio de ellas, salían del Comedor a toda prisa.

Ron corrió hasta ella y le tiró del brazo.

-¡Hermione!

Hermione volteó a verlo, pero Ron deseó nunca haberla alcanzado porque a nadie le gusta estar cubierto de vómito... aún cuando es de la chica que te gusta.

Hermione se desmayó y Ron la tomó en brazos, aguantando el profundo asco que le producía.

"Menos mal que no puse el plan en práctica. Besarla hubiera sido una catástrofe," pensó sin dejarla caer.

Con cuidado y procurando que nadie los viera, cargó a la chica y comenzó a caminar. No tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse. La enfermería no era una buena opción pues no iba a dejar que la gente creyera que Hermione era una borracha. La cabaña de Hagrid estaba cerrada porque él estaba en el baile también. No podía ir a la Sala Común porque la gente comenzaría a llegar, y no iba a arriesgarse a meterse a los dormitorios de las chicas... pero...

Ron comenzó a trotar, y jadeando llegó hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Llevaría a Hermione a su propio dormitorio y cuando Tall regresara le pediría su ayuda para llevarla a su dormitorio.

Entró sigilosamente por el retrato de la Señora Gorda ("¡Pero qué ha pasado!" había gritado la mujer de vestido rosa al ver a la chica desmayada.). Subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Su plan ya no parecía tan perfecto. ¿Qué haría si alguno de sus compañeros de habitación entraba y los veía ahí? Sin duda se prestaría a mal interpretaciones pero... ¿Acaso había otra opción?

Sacó su varita y le quitó todo el vómito que la cubría. Sin duda se veía adorable con esas alas. Todo el trabajo que le había costado llevarla hasta ahí había valido la pena.

Se acercó tímidamente a ella. Era tan hermosa...

#o#o# - #o#o#

Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto los que yo inventé vdd, esos solo úsenlos pidiendo permiso eh? El pequeño poema lo saqué del libro de "Un regalo excepcional 2", de mi hermana. Por supuesto que todos los derechos son de el recopilador ya que el poema es anónimo. No estoy haciendo dinero con él va? Lo tomé prestado porque me gustó muchísimo como son palabras de aliento dirigidas a las mujeres que sienten desfallecer. Qué filosófica! Bueno, me gustó y qué? Ojalá les agrade tmb. Pero en otros asuntos ehem ehem debo aceptar la vergüenza que recae sobre mi... He tardado demasiado en escribir este capítulo! Sin duda creo que es en el que más he invertido tiempo porque deplano me ponía frente al teclado y ninguna idea se me venía a la mente. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal jeje.

Ojalá les guste y dejen comentarios. Me declaro culpable de haraganeo total... :S Ahora ya estoy de vacaciones y por eso tengo más tiempo, pero cuando estaba aún en clases la verdad es que entre clases de la tarde y tareas y salidas y juntas y de todo! No tenía tiempo para ponerme a escribir, y las ideas escaseaban! Por ahora sólo voy a clases de francés pero pues ya la próxima semana acabo el nivel 1, espero salir bien en mi examen! Crucen los dedillos por mi! Así mismo me he puesto a leer, ah! Y por cierto! Ya subí algunos de mis dibujos a una página que hizo un amigo mio. Pueden visitarla, la dire la pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Espero que me dejen saber si les gustó. Les advierto que soy pésima iluminando jeje, mis dibujos siempre se ven mejor a lápiz nomás jaja. Pero en fin, me despido!

Pero antes... tin tin tin tin... Reviews!

Airhead14: Gracias por mantenerte al pendiente y leer! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este sea de tu agrado.

Tanit: Muchisisisisisísimas grácias por tu aliento! Tus ideas de inspiración funcionaron, además de que uds me hacen sentir culpable por no escribir... Gracias! Ojalá sigas siendo asidua lectora y me dejes saber tus opiniones.

Caty: Pues lo triste es parte de la vida que te puedo decir. Probablemente al momento de ideas esta historia estaba algo melancólica. De todas formas verás que todo sucede por una razón. Cuidate!

Snadewisard: Lee alumnillo!!! Y ven a visitarme pronto jejeje... o te repruebo ya sabes!

Tasha Dawn: Gracias por tus opiniones (que de casualidad coinciden mucho con las mías). Ojalá te siga gustando el fic aunque la vida no siga siendo tan bella, bueno me callo y tú sigue leyendo. Grax!

Espero que sigan dejando reviews o que me escriban a

Besos!

Atte: SaRaGeN J

Todo lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©.


	17. La calma antes de la tormenta

**La calma antes de la tormenta**

Londres siempre le había parecido aburrido a Rudolph Ashcroft, no era nada comparado con Australia. Es verdad que en Londres tenía mucho más trabajo y las cosas más interesantes pasaban frente a él todos los días, pero aquella sensación de tranquilidad mezclada con emoción siempre le había gustado de aquél lejano lugar. Su antiguo hogar no era lo más elegante, pero él era uno de los más solicitados aurores de ese país, y por tanto los casos más interesantes iban directo a él. Pero aquí cada vez que un muggle era asesinado por un mago loco o había una rebelión de veelas hambrientas, a él ni lo miraban. Ni siquiera su antiguo compañero Moody lo tomaba en cuenta para las grandes investigaciones. Él siempre se quedaba con las tareas más insignificantes, que en este caso había sido cuidar a una pareja de muggles. No le parecía lógico que desperdiciaran los talentos de uno de los aurores más especializados en encontrar mortífagos haciéndolo dormir todos los días en una casa de campaña invisible en el patio trasero de estos muggles. Sin importar cuánto le explicara Dumbledore la importancia de este encargo, para él era infinitamente frustrante. El seguir la rutina diaria de un par de dentistas era para morirse de hastío.

Todas las mañanas los Granger desayunaban en su agradable cocina llena de flores y artículos con forma de vacas (era asombroso cómo cualquier instrumento de cocina podía ser diseñado para que tuviera esa forma, desde el servilletero hasta las puertas), después se iban juntos a un consultorio en el centro de la ciudad, donde recibían las visitas de otros muggles que se sentaban en un sillón aparentemente cómodo y abrían la boca para que un par de manos con diferentes herramientas cada vez se metieran en ella. Rudolph no acababa de entender cómo es que la gente salía siempre tan infeliz y aparentemente adolorida y regresaban después de un tiempo, siempre con la misma mirada de miedo en sus caras. El almuerzo de la pareja siempre consistía en una mezcla de verduras y frutas que comían en un agradable comedor en el mismo piso de su consultorio. Al parecer los Granger eran vegetarianos. Cuando terminaban de comer y conversar (siempre seria y técnicamente), volvían a atender a los muggles visitantes, y al final del día regresaban a su casa. La señora Granger preparaba la cena mientras su esposo leía algún libro en la sala, luego cenaban juntos, generalmente en silencio, y antes de acostarse iban al pequeño estudio a revisar los casos del día y por supuesto a leer.

Rudolph estaba seguro de que si el día siguiente sus custodiados hacían exactamente lo mismo, se suicidaría.

Esta noche había decidido desparecer el techo de su tienda para ver las estrellas. No podía imaginarse que alguien quisiera asesinar a tan aburrida pareja. Puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras pensaba en sus hijas. Ambas estaban en Hogwarts ahora, en este día de San Valentín.

Recordaba el último San Valentín que realmente había disfrutado. Era su séptimo año en esa escuela y estaba decidido a declararle su amor a esa bellísima Slytherin que siempre lo miraba con desprecio. Se avergonzaba de amar a una chica como ella, que lo odiaba sólo por ser diferente a ella, pero ella misma era diferente a todos los demás. Ese brillante cabello azul lo hipnotizaba. Gracias a Merlín que su hermano mayor ya había acabado la escuela, porque con ese bravucón por ahí jamás se habría atrevido siquiera a acercarse a ella. Por supuesto que una sola mirada de Rumer podría dejarte frío, incluso unas chiquillas de primero que habían tropezado con ella habían estallado en llanto al ser víctimas de esos ojos; pero para Rudolph esa aparente insensibilidad era sólo una razón más para sentirse atraído por ella.

Esa mañana se había despertado lleno de emoción, el estómago le daba vueltas y no pudo concentrarse en ninguna clase, estaba ansioso de que llegara la hora del almuerzo. Rumer siempre comía con sus compañeras de Slytherin, pero esta vez él iba a ir a pedirle que almorzara con él junto al lago. Ya ahí, solos, todo sería mucho más fácil. Rudolph siempre había sido bueno para los rollos, y sabiendo que Rumer era una chica muy callada, sería sencillo hechizarla con sus palabras.

Y ahí estaba. Finalmente había entrado al Gran Comedor con sus amigas. El chico, temblando de miedo, se acercó a ella con paso decidido, tratando de ocultar sus rodillas que chocaban entre ellas.

Hola -le había dicho.

Ella simplemente lo había mirado de arriba abajo.

No sé si sepas quién...

Sé quién eres –respondió ella aún muy seria-. Ravenclaw.

Sí –no pudo evitar sonrojarse al razonar que ella en efecto notaba su existencia-. Quería ver si querías almorzar conmigo... afuera... en el lago.

No. Hace frío afuera.

Oh... –él sabía que afuera estaba helando, pero cuando había pensado su maravilloso plan esto no lo había tomado en cuenta.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar coherentemente, ella habló.

P-ero conozco el lugar adecuado para comer solos si eso es lo que querías.

Aún no sonreía, pero lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró afuera del castillo, hasta el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Rudolph no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea acercarse ahí, pero ni había dicho nada. Ella estaba colgando de su brazo y eso era más que perfección, era el éxtasis.

No eran los únicos afuera, junto al lago un grupo de chicos, de quinto probablemente, estaban reunidos en torno a dos estudiantes que estaban inmersos en una pelea a mano limpia. Ambos muchachos eran altos y más o menos de la misma complexión, sin embargo, eran muy diferentes. Uno de ellos era muy apuesto y Rudolph supuso que su nombre era Sirius ya que un grupo de lindas niñas gritaba su nombre; el otro, sin embargo, tenía aspecto de no haberse bañado en días. El chico llamado Sirius logró zafarse de su contrincante y le asestó un puñetazo en el ojo. La cosa no se iba a quedar así. Rudolph era prefecto, y antes que cualquier oportunidad de conquiste estaban sus responsabilidades. Se liberó de Rumer y se dirigió hacia el grupo.

¡Alto! –gritó separando a los dos jóvenes- Si no dejan de pelear ahora mismo llamaré a sus jefes de...

Pero antes de que terminara su amenaza, el joven de cabello grasiento sacó su varita y un rayo de luz azul lo golpeó justo en la cara.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en la enfermería; en la cama de al lado se encontraba el muchacho que lo había atacado, tenía un ojo morado y la nariz sangrando. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando se percató de que alguien estaba sentado junto a él.

Eres demasiado correcto¿no lo crees? –preguntó una acariciante voz femenina.

Él casi se cae de la cama cuando reconoció la voz de Rumer.

Rudolph suspiró. Hacía mucho que no recordaba sus días en Hogwarts. No estaba seguro de querer volver a hacerlo, dado que esa había sido su época más feliz y comparada con la actualidad... su vida era una...

Rudolph estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y dormirse de una vez, cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

Ashcroft. Será mejor que vengas.

Oo

Un viento helado hizo que Ginny se aferrara con fuerza al brazo de Harry. Ambos se estaban arrepintiendo de haber decidido caminar por los terrenos de la escuela a estas horas de la noche. El baile continuaba en el Gran Comedor, pero los dos se sentían ya cansados de bailar y Ginny había sugerido que fueran a sentarse junto al lago para descansar y estar solos.

Será mejor que regresemos ya –dijo Harry sutilmente para no enfadar a su novia.

Tal vez tengas razón –respondió ella resignada-. No fue una buena idea después de todo.

Oh, no es eso, es sólo que hace mucho frío ahora y podríamos enfermarnos y después no podríamos salir ni...

Ginny le puso la mano en la boca para que dejara de hablar.

Vamos, tienes razón, no estoy enojada.

Harry la miró a los ojos. Su expresión era difícil de leer. Esos ojos castaños siempre le habían parecido a Harry una especie de enigma. El rostro de Ginny era fácil de observar por sus finas y delicadas facciones, pero algunas veces su sonrisa no era honesta, o sus lágrimas verdaderas. Muchas veces se había encontrado confundido al verla sonreír pero notar en sus ojos una tristeza, o frustración... Harry no sabía bien que era lo que pasaba en el corazón o en la mente de Ginny, pero le gustaba pensar que esto no era del todo acertado. La inocente sonrisa que desplegaba todos los días al verlo hacían que él sintiera amado, que en realidad ella estaba feliz de estar con él. Pero después dudaba. Ginny podía continuar con una expresión de comodidad con la situación, pero no podía ocultar algunas veces que no era todo tan sencillo, tan llanamente idéntico todos los días.

Harry no se cansaba de oírla reír, de sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, de compartirlo todo con ella... pero... ¿Acaso esto era amor? Ginny era una confidente, acompañante, oyente y un apoyo en todo momento, pero no era lo que se llamaba su amante. Cierto que adoraba sus besos y ansiaba volver a tenerla en sus brazos y acariciarla cada día con el mismo asombro de quien lo hace por primera vez. Mas sus ojos siempre lo desconcertaban. Era como si al verla y ahondar en su mirada descubriera que en realidad no era digna de confianza... que no era digna de él... Y después se sentía culpable. ¿Qué clase de creído se pensaba superior a otra persona?

Ginny nunca le confiaba casi nada, simplemente le escuchaba con atención y le brindaba sus consejos... Ahora que lo pensaba¿cuándo fue la última vez que ella le compartió como se sentía con respecto a sus amigos, a su familia...? Ni siquiera sabía Harry como le estaba yendo en la escuela.

Repentinamente una ola de culpabilidad lo azotó, sus ojos castaños no eran realmente suyos... Ella no se los había entregado por completo...

Inesperadamente, ella se puso de puntitas y lo besó en la boca.

Sus labios eran suaves y pequeños y cada vez que se unían con los suyos Harry se imaginaba cómo se había sentido Neil Amstrong la primera vez que piso la luna. Era una sensación indescriptible...

Harry le respondió el beso, y sintió que el calor que irradiaba del contacto se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. La abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para disfrutar el momento con más fervor.

Ginny separó su cara y lo miró. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa y se abrieron para hablar.

Te...

¡No!

Harry la había alejado de sí y se llevó las manos a la cara.

No...

Ginny lo miró desconcertada. Sus ojos lo miraban con verdadera preocupación.

¡Harry¿Qué pasa¿Es tu cicatriz?

Harry se descubrió la cara y la observó. En sus ojos podía ver ahora sincera inquietud por él. Ahora era fácil descubrir que la mentira no vivía en ella, pero era necesario aceptar que no siempre era así. Todos los días ponía sus ojos sobre él con una actitud diferente, no precisamente la que a él le gustaba recibir.

No, no es mi cicatriz.

Comenzó a caminar sobre el castillo. Estaba seguro de que ella le seguiría, pero en vez de confortarlo, esta idea lo entristeció. Había esperado estar a solas con ella toda la noche, cada vez que una canción terminaba rogaba con que ella se sintiera cansada y le pidiera descansar para poderla llevar a un lugar apartado. Quizá lo que sentía por ella era sólo una atracción no tan racional como él pensaba. Los momentos en que realmente pensaba que la amaba era cuando la veía con otro chico, cuando estaba molesta con él, cuando no la podía ver por demasiado trabajo... todas situaciones en las que su ausencia era la que lo hacía extrañarla... y no su presencia quererla...

Su cuerpo siempre tan atrayente era como una droga, la necesitaba pero... ¿realmente le hacía bien?

Ginny corrió a su lado, estaba agitada por el beso que acababan de darse, Harry intentó no escuchar su respiración entrecortada y volver a envolverla con sus labios.

Harry¿qué pasa?

Él se detuvo.

¿Gin tu me amas?

Esta vez estaba frente a ella, mostrándole que hablaba en serio y que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar rodeos... y sin duda percibiría si le estaba mintiendo.

Eso creo –contestó ella bajando la mirada.

Harry no supo que contestar a esta respuesta tan directa, pero no tuvo que preocuparse por continuar la conversación porque ella misma lo hizo.

Creía que sí. Es decir... yo te amo Harry, eres una persona increíble. Eres valiente, amable, tierno, inteligente, cariñoso, divertido... pero no lo sé.

Harry la escuchaba con atención. No se sentía herido por sus palabras, al contrario, un alivio le sobrevino haciendo que pudiera respirar sin esa enorme carga que llevaba últimamente sobre el pecho.

Aquella noche en que me dijiste que me amabas. Yo pensé que era real. Pensé que las canciones y las historias de amor que conocía al fin tenían sentido... Pero nada es como me lo imaginé. ¡Y no es que sea malo! –avanzando hacia él lo tomó por los brazos y él pudo ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Lo que tenemos es maravilloso Harry... Eres como mi mejor amigo, mi mejor amigo con el que me beso se una manera inigualable. Pero no creo que sea amor... espero que no.

Ginny lo soltó y bajo la cabeza.

Yo también –dijo Harry dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella levantó la mirada y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

Yo te quiero mucho Ginny, y es probable que me haya enamorado de ti, pero tú ya no estás segura. No sabes mentir.

Lo siento –susurró ella cubriéndose los brazos con la bufanda que traía.

Harry se acercó a ella y la besó.

Tal vez él era el culpable. No había podido llenar las expectativas de la jovencita, pero en realidad no era tan malo. ¿Realmente quería a alguien que no lo amara por lo que era sino por una imagen idealizada de él?

Ginny lo abrazó con calidez.

¿Sabes que siempre serás mi Harry Potter verdad?

Por supuesto, mi dulce Ginny Weasley...

Ya quiero ver la expresión de Ron.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

Ese color castaño seguía siendo un misterio para él. Algo había ahí que aún no era descubierto. Le hubiera gustado ser el que lo hiciera.

vv

Por favor tome asiento.

Tall obedeció sin titubear.

No sabía por qué estaba tan relajada, considerando lo que acababa de suceder.

Ya nada en su vida sería igual. Pero no estaba segura de que esto fuera a ser malo. Ahora su hermana estaba en paz, no sufriría un segundo más innecesariamente. Tal vez fuera un pensamiento egoísta, pero le aliviaba el ya no tener que preocuparse continuamente por ella. Antes tenía siempre la mente en otro mundo, uno lleno de remordimientos de haber tratado mal a Nora, de las veces en que había sido maltratada por ella, de maneras en las que podrían unirse como hermanas. En fin, ahora podía descansar tranquila y disfrutar de las cosas buenas que ahora tenía; su padre ahora tendría menos preocupaciones, Hermione era su mejor amiga y Draco su maravilloso novio.

Soltó un suspiro profundo y levantó la mirada para ver a los ojos a Dumbledore, quien la observaba.

¿Cómo se encuentra?

¿Yo? Bien- respondió ella.

Me alegra- le dijo el profesor entrelazando los dedos de las manos-. Su padre está en camino.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó.

¡En serio!- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Pero antes de que Dumbledore tuviera la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella, la chimenea comenzó a crepitar e inesperadamente la habitación se llenó de humo.

¡Papá- exclamó Tall al mismo tiempo que saltaba de su silla para abrazarlo.

Querida... acabo de enterarme.

Papá...

Los dos se abrazaban con fuerza, era una imagen adorable, mas triste.

Dumbledore se puso de pie para marcharse, era hora de dejar solos a los únicos miembros restantes de la familia Ashcroft-Avery. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que se marchaba.

¡Dumbledore¡Dumbledore!

Albus estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí cuando escuchó que le llamaban.

Rudolph y su hija parecieron volver de su trance y ambos se volvieron hacia el director.

¡Albus! Lo siento, ni siquiera te había visto.

Oh, eso no importa. Pero¿me llamaste?

¡Dumbledore!- volvió a exclamar una voz femenina muy grave.

Los tres viraron entonces las cabezas a uno de los cuadros de la oficina. Estaba colgado muy alto, justo bajo el techo, así que los tres tuvieron que levantar por completo la cabeza para ver a quien llamaba al director.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó este, levemente preocupado.

La persona en dicho cuadro no se podía distinguir debido a la distancia así que, al parecer dándose cuenta de ello, comenzó a bajar por las pinturas bajo ella. Finalmente, cuando llegó abajo, pudieron ver todos a una hermosa mujer de cabello muy esponjado y de color castaño claro.

Tall se sobresaltó, ya que se parecía mucho a su amiga.

¿Qué pasa Margerie?

La mujer tomó aliento y comenzó a hablar.

:-

Ron se enderezó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

Sin duda se encontraba en una situación embarazosa: Estaba solo, con una linda chica inconsciente recostada en la cama, en una habitación oscura...

No sabía qué hacer. Usualmente seguía a sus instintos, pero los resultados no eran siempre buenos. Acaso una que otra vez le había resultado el seguir sus impulsos, por ejemplo el día en que había tomado la mano de Hermione sin querer...

¡No¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella¿Recordando los momentos en que había estado con ella a solas... íntimamente?

Ron rió por lo bajo, sabía que jamás había tenido un momento de intimidad con Hermione, si aún así habían sido tantas las noches en las que se había quedado dormido imaginando el encuentro perfecto.

Sin duda hubiera podido escribir un libro de historias de amor tan sólo reuniendo todas sus fantasías. Su favorita era en la que Hermione era perseguida por una bludger en una práctica de quidditch; él volaba a toda velocidad y, a un segundo de ser golpeada por la pelota voladora, Ron rescataba a la chica y le plantaba el beso más espléndido de todos. Y lo mejor era que todos sus compañeros de equipo le aplaudían por su manera de volar, Harry les gritaba felicitaciones por haber aceptado su amor y Kania ardía en furia por ahí...

Un gemido hizo que Ron se volviera sobresaltado. Se había sumergido en su fantasía, incluso había olvidado dónde estaba... y con quién.

¿Ron?- musitó Hermione mientras se recargaba en sus codos para comenzar a enderezarse.

¡Hermi¡Ya despertaste!

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella, comenzando a identificar el lugar donde se encontraba.

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Creo que bebiste de más...

¡Qué¿Yo¿Cómo dices...?

Pero antes de que terminara de contradecirlo, comenzó a recordar cómo había llegado a tal situación...

Blaise... ha, Ron..., cerveza... mucha cerveza...

¿Ron?- dijo ella suavemente.

Dime- le respondió él con cierto temor a lo que ella le pudiera decir.

¿Estaba borracha verdad?

Ron la miró por un instante. Su cara estaba roja por la vergüenza, su cabello algo aplastado y toda ella temblaba ligeramente por el viento que entraba a través de la ventana.

No- le respondió-, sólo tomaste demasiado... yo no diría que estabas borracha...

Pero vomité, me maree y perdí la conciencia, todo por la cerveza. Creo que eso es estar borracho.

Bien... pues...- Ron no sabía qué decir. No deseaba hablar más de ello... simplemente quería dar ese gran importante paso, ahora.

Bien, pues, no es necesario que lo corrobores, estuve borracha... lo único que me falta es darme cuenta de que este horrible dolor de cabeza es la cruda. ¿No tendrás agua por ahí? Tengo tanta sed...

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta.

Gracias por ayudarme Ron- dijo mirándolo con sus dulces ojos-, pero ya me tengo que ir. Necesito dormir... y un buen hechizo contra estos efectos secundarios del alcohol.

Hermione salió del cuarto, sabía que si se quedaba ahí, en la oscuridad con él, no sería responsable por sus actos.

Había comenzado a bajar las escaleras cuando vio la sombra de alguien que subía. Con suerte sería Harry... pero si no... Estaba ahí, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana, bajando de las habitaciones de los chicos... Razonando los hechos globalmente, decidió volver corriendo a la habitación con Ron. Pero antes de tocar el picaporte, él se le adelantó y salió gritando su nombre.

¡Hermio!

Ambos chocaron y Ron la sostuvo entre sus brazos un segundo, hasta que ella dio un paso atrás.

¡Alguien viene!- susurró alarmada- ¡Adentro!

Los dos alborotados chicos entraron y se quedaron detrás de la puerta, sus oídos contra ella y contenido el aliento.

Pasos firmes se escucharon por el pasillo. Nadie hablaba. Los pasos se alejaron. Una puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse.

Ron y Hermione al fin respiraron y se miraron.

La verdad es que ninguno pensaba mucho, era inevitable no mirarse a los ojos y pensar sólo en sus rostros mirándose.

Repentinamente Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la ventana. Realmente estaba atontada. No podía dejar de mirarlo pero no iba a darle el gusto de aumentar su ego. Iba a obligarse a disimular los latidos descontrolados de su corazón, las manos que comenzaban a sudar por los nervios, la piel de gallina en sus brazos, ese impulso de morderse los labios... Tal vez no estaban afuera, junto al lago, con un romántico paisaje frente a ellos... Pero él estaba ahí, y ella estaba dispuesta... Su sueño podía volverse realidad, esta vez con el verdadero Ronald.

Se quedó observando el bosque prohibido, tratando de ignorar que escuchaba los pasos de el chico acercándose. No podía evitar sentirse en las nubes, y entonces, él colocó su mano en su hombro. Ella inclinó su cabeza para poner su mejilla sobre esa parte de él con la que siempre había soñado. No quería moverse si era para alejarse.

Hermione...

Su voz tan envolvente hizo que cerrara los ojos y se volviera. No quería decepcionarse, sabía que era él pero era tan perfecto... no deseaba que la decepcionara.

Pero tenía que arriesgarse.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de ese tonto que siempre la hacía enfadar, ese hombre que la había hecho suspirar desde hace tiempo...

Las manos de él se acercaron a sus cintura y comenzaron a acariciarla. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciar la nariz de la chica con la suya.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos, ahora segura de que era él. Y se dejó llevar por esa música que escuchaba en su interior...

MmMm mMmM

Oh cuánto deseaba escribir esta escena! Y lo mejor es que no termina ahí! MUAJAJA me puse romántica. Espero que no me odien todos aquellos amantes del G/H pero la vdd... esque me pasé con mi dialogo super cursi de cuando comenzaron a andar, (gracias por las observaciones sobre ello!) y ahora, traté de volver las cosas un poco menos... empalagosas y más reales.

Bueno, el caso es que este cap ya se lo debía a los que han estado esperando por años jaja literalmente! La última vez que escribí iba a terminar el nivel uno en francés, osea que eran las pasadas vacaciones de verano... Y ahora me encuentro en año sabático de la francofonía, pero estaría en el nivel tres. Estoy apunto de terminar la preparatoria y eso me mata de miedo! Creo que empecé a escribir H:QD cuando estaba en secundaria... si mal no recuerdo... aunque no lo publiqué hasta mucho después cuando conocía Nomad! El webmaster de la Autoestopista. Bueno, ahora sí que tengo tiempo porque estoy en el bachillerato socio, mejor conocido como el 'ocio', y con justa razón! De verdad que nos tienen echando la flojera bien y bonito. Pero pronto tendré que estudiar para mi examen de admisión a la universidad. Finalmente me decidí por psicología y estoy muy emocionada por ello! Ya soy mayor de edad y tengo muchos planes para el futuro jojo, pero a corto plazo quiero hacer mi propia page web, ya la tengo planeada y todo pero no logro encontrar quien me ayude a programar mi layout porque Anek nomás me da largas, voy a llorar! Así que si tú le sabes al html y tienes tiempo... ayúdame! Yo te puedo pagar con tareas que necesites porque me encanta hacer ensayos, sobretodo de libros! Bien, esperando su apoyo! Me despido con cariño!

Ah y para el prox. Cap, ya no me voy a hacer mensa y pondré algo de acción.

Y por cierto! Desde hace tiempo que he aprendido un chorro acerca del dark y las contraculturas, y saben? Me he dado cuenta de que Tall no es precisamente Dark, tal vez sea punk... sólo tal vez... en fin, las etiquetas no sirven de nada, no creen?

No sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes mis lectores. Yo por ak escuchando 'En el muelle de San Blás', uds? Cuéntenme en un review o a lo aquí contenido en esta historia tiene ©.


End file.
